The Slave's Girl
by inkpaperlove
Summary: Things change. People change. Two people are thrust together in a set of dismal circumstances. Both shackled. Both yearning for freedom. Will they seek solace in each other, or force each other away as the stakes are raised and they have to pay the ultimate price. Rated M for language, sexual content, and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story came to me while I was showering, and like the best of shower ideas, I had to put it in action. Please be kind and love snarky irritable Snape as much as I do. I'll see you on the other side. **

***Disclaimer: JKR is a genius. I just like to eat food* **

Chapter 1-

Cold. Blazing. Piercing. Fire. Ice. Ripping. Ending, and then beginning. It was nothing. It was everything.

She gasped for breath; desperately seeking a coherent thought in the moment's pause that she had been given. Then, it started again, a slash of purple streaking through the air. It ripped and burned and suffocated.

Laughter. Shadows flickering around her, taunting and prodding.

"May I start the bid?" A strong hand gripped her wrist and squeezed, surely leaving an imprint on pale flesh, "Such fine spirit this one has."

The figures gathered in closer, pinching taut skin and snickering at the feeble cries. They were vultures, feeding off of her fragility.

"10 Galleons," a figure drawled, followed by cries of glee.

"15!"

"20!"

"25!"

It went on in this manner, the room quivering with excitement. Hands groped and pulled, bruised and blemished.

"50!"

"75!"

* * *

Hermione Granger pressed her cheek against the warm glass of the bay window, fingers smudged with ink as she reread the letter that she had composed that morning and tucked into her Arithmancy textbook. Frowning, she added a post script before sealing it in an envelope and passing it off to the tawny barn owl that she had summoned. Hermione took one last look at the streams of sunlight before pulling the curtains tightly shut, spiraling her bedroom into darkness.

Two weeks of America had treated her well. It had taken her days before persuading her parents that allowing her the summer to stay with a distant cousin would be good for her. She promised that she would study feverishly for her N.E.W.T.S. before she returned home to attend her 7th year at Hogwarts. Promised them that this would only aid her studies, and experience with the American magic system would look good on a resume. She didn't tell them that the paper that her mother had slipped her with her cousin's address neatly printed on it would never be read. She didn't tell them that she was going so that she could research horcruxes with fresh material and a fresh perspective. She didn't tell them that she planned on running away with Harry and Ron before term started and she certainly didn't tell them about the night that changed everything. The night when a limp figure tumbled from the sky and dark eyes vanished into the night.

Dumbledore was gone. The realization pained her chest with a sense of desperation. Hermione flicked her wand and the window cracked open, mid-June air teasing her senses from underneath the dollar store shades. How easy it would be to never return to the chaos that had become her life. How easy to merely forget, to start over in a less harsh world. She was 17 after all; she could do as she pleased. There were times that she grew tired of flipping pages of magical text each night to only come to the same blanks. A horcrux could be anything. Yet, it couldn't be nothing. It had to be significant, had to be special. Her lists dragged on, but her list of potential horcruxes became shorter. Voldemort would want something important, something with meaning. How could you tell what pleased the Dark Lord when he himself loved nothing?

Two weeks had passed and the answers that she had found only led to more questions. In her purse was a boarding pass to a plane that would send her home tonight. Her mother had argued against any form of magic reliance to take her across the ocean, afraid that Hermione would misjudge the distance. She chuckled to herself at the idea of ending up in the middle of a coral reef surrounded by clown fish, with seahorses swimming through her spilled luggage.

Hermione fretted around her bedroom, shrinking books and scraps of paper, shoving them into her purse. Other things she destroyed with the flick of a wand, until no trace of her presence was left in the room. With a quick turn, even the young woman herself was gone from the room.

The plane ride had lasted far too long and her legs were stiff from sitting for so many hours. She had occupied herself by translating some spells out of her Ancient Runes textbook, reveling in the familiarity of the experience, hands itching to test some of them herself. Hermione went over the list created in her mind, which she had titled "Things to Tell Harry." However, her list of things not to tell Harry was much larger and much more worrisome. A horcrux can be anything. Voldemort could be divided into anything. It'll take several more months to figure it out. By that point it might be too late.

The airport was crowded with Muggles, pushing and squawking and checking their baggage. Hermione twisted around, seeking the comfort of her parents' faces, yet she couldn't pick them out of the crowd. Had they not received her letter? Perhaps the owl hadn't reached them quickly enough and they weren't expecting her. Ducking her way out of the crowd, Hermione clutched her purse and strolled out of the airport, looking around for a quiet place to apparate from.

Had the Muggles paid attention they would have noticed a young pretty woman walk out of the airport doors followed by a man shrouded in black. They would have seen him grab her roughly around the wrists and wrestle her into his grasp. They would have recalled the way she tried to scream but was quickly silenced. However, the young woman and her pursuer dissolved into the air before anyone noticed that she had been there at all.

* * *

"100 Galleons!" A voice cried from the darkness and Hermione lifted her chin to see a stout figure approach her and yank on her curls. Was it Crabbe? Goyle? Celebration erupted in the room and the figure smirked behind his mask, acknowledging his win.

_Such a pretty toy. She will be fun. Until she breaks. _

"1000 Galleons," A lithe man stepped forward calmly, black eyes coolly calculating the hand which had so fiercely claimed Hermione. Black eyes that brought an unbidden relief.

"You can't be serious," Crabbe/Goyle hissed, "She's _mine_."

"I believe, Goyle," the man smirked, "That I outbid you."

Murmurs of agreement filled the room and Hermione felt an icy band being secured around her neck. Her golden brown eyes were instantly drawn to swirls of ink that glared at her from behind his mask. The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a sack of gold, dropping it to the ground. She wanted to say something, to scream, to plead, and to tell him that no way in hell he would touch her. Yet it was his eyes that shut her up, those unfeeling eyes. They pulled her into their orbit, caught up in their gravity.

"Come girl," His arm shot out and clutched her around the waist, "Let us go." The room and its contents swirled before her eyes, blurs of shadows and shrieks. Goyle swore loudly and lunged towards them, but his hands groped at thin air. The apparition reminded Hermione of how weak she was, and she collapsed to the ground and vomited the small contents of her stomach. She was suddenly aware of strong arms scooping her up and carrying her, maybe for hours or a few mere seconds. Warmed sheets were drawn around her body, and the sound of clinking glass filled the room. Hermione fought hard to keep her eyes open long enough to recognize the lean figure that was rummaging through a collection of potions. She tried to speak, but her body instead shook around her, giving away her condition. The man spun around to face and she was instantly met with the infamous sneer of Severus Snape.

**This chapter took far too long for me to write. I was thoroughly distracted by my cat who couldn't decide if he wanted to stay in my room or outside of it. For reference, according to the HP Lexicon the conversion of 1000 Galleons to US Dollars is 10070, to UK Pounds it is, 5000, and to the Euro it is 7380. Please review kindly! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Really excited to know where this story is going. All suggestions are welcome! **

***Disclaimer: JKR owns a bunch of wonderful characters. I own a cat who chews through my phone charger* **

Chapter 2-

Severus Snape paced his private office feverishly, occasionally thrusting his wand into the air to break whatever valuable vase or talisman that he saw fit. Shards of glass sprinkled at his feet after he sent a sharp jab at a delicate sculpture that had been taking residence on his shelf. _Damn you Albus._ When Dumbledore had first made the request for Snape to kill him, he viewed it as a selfless thing. The headmaster had gazed at him with blue eyes brimming with sorrow, with regrets. He had used all of his powers of persuasion to get Snape to agree with the plan. Snape had seen the headmaster as a hero, valiant even in his old age. Now, Snape saw it as selfishness, a wolf in lamb's clothing. Dumbledore had chosen the easy way out and had the ticket of a martyr to accompany him. The Order had virtually crumbled apart and Snape was left kissing the robes of his dear _Master_, stuck in the same place in which he had started. Nothing had changed. Everything had changed. _Damn you Albus. __I hope you rot in whatever fucking hell you ended up in._

There would be an auction tonight at Malfoy Manor and the Dark Lord had insisted that everyone were to attend. Snape found the idea ludicrous, knowing full well that he would never touch any dark object that Malfoy pushed towards him. None of the less, Snape grabbed his gold and tucked it into his robes to at least appear that he was interested.

The parlor of the Malfoy Manor was full of women, primped and tucked into perfection, smiles tight and laughter high pitched. Their gowns looked expensive and in Snape's opinion, made them look like overstuffed chickens, squawking around at the prospect of a mate. Or a quick fuck.

"Severus!" Lucius Malfoy appeared, always remarkably on time, at Snape's side, "My good friend! Surely you must know that tonight's festivities take place in the dungeons," Lucius winked and pointed below their feet.

"I didn't plan on missing it," Snape smirked, "I only came to take a good look at the _prospects_." Lucius followed his gaze to the group of women and laughed out loud, giving his friend a good pat on the back.

"I assure you Severus," Lucius steered Snape out of the parlor, "We have better _prospects_ much more suited to your particular tastes downstairs. And my dear sister in law has been simply pining after you since you left us last week."

"I had business in Ireland,"Snape drawled, "I'm sure Bella managed just fine without me." Together they descended the cold stone staircase, lit sporadically by icy blue orbs hovering in the air. Hoots of laughter drifted up the stairs, followed by a shrill scream.

"Sev!" A mass of black ringlets found themselves in Severus Snapes arms, purring contently against his chest.

"Bella, I would advise you to disentangle yourself from me before you draw attention to yourself," Snape pushed herself off of him, smirking at Lucius.

"Oh but Severus," she pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, "We had so much _fun_ last week."

Snape opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Lucius, "Bellatrix I believe that you were brought here to do your job."

With another pout followed by a mock solute, Bellatrix Lestrange flounced to the front of the room.

"Come my friend," Lucius smiled, showing off too many of his straight white teeth, "Come and see your _prospects_."

Snape followed Lucius to the front of the room where many men were whooping and cat calling. A young woman lay on the ground in agony, face covered by a curtain of coppery locks. Bellatrix lazily sent another hex in her direction to the excitement of all of the Death Eaters gathered.

_Lily. _Snape froze, not able to take his eyes off of the woman stripped down to her bra and knickers. Not able to take his eyes off of the sheets of shimmering red hair. _Oh god. This is my fault. _Avery stepped forward from the crowd and yanked the witch to her feet. Snape let out his breath when he caught a glimpse of her tear stained face, it wasn't her.

"May I start the bidding?" Avery smirked. Numbers flew through the air and in mere moments she was fitted with a collar and dragged away by Nott, eyes glazed over and shuffling her feet.

Next a slightly older witch with cropped blonde hair was shoved onto the pedestal, meeting the fury of Bellatrix's wand. The process was repeated and another witch took the pedestal. Her eyes were quickly scanning the crowd, light brown eyes filled with fear. Bella cackled and a jagged purple curse hit the witch in her breastbone. She collapsed to the ground, dirty brown curls shielding her body. _That hair. That fucking hair._ _  
_

It couldn't be.

It wasn't fucking possible.

Was it?

Snape took several steps forward to try to get a better look at the witch, instantly recognizing her as she lifted her chin to watch Bellatrix through glinting eyes. She was goading her, daring her to strike her again. _Miss Granger_. Was this another one of Potter's idiotic schemes? Have his best friend be tortured and killed just to get some information. _I'm going to fucking kill him_. Snape suddenly became aware of the bidding which had already started, he noticed Goyle stepping forward to claim his prize. What had he bid to own the Gryffindor Princess?

"1000 Galleons," Snape found himself stepping forward, trying his best not to look at the quivering body of Miss Granger. A shudder of surprise ran through her body at the sum, but she did not look like she recognized him behind his mask.

"You can't be serious," Goyle turned a shade of plum underneath his mask, "She's mine."

"I believe, Goyle," Snape allowed himself a calculated smile, "That I outbid you."

Miss Granger lifted her head, trying desperately to appraise him. Did she recognize him? Would it be better if she didn't? A gold band appeared around her neck, seamless and gleaming in the pale dungeon light. Two marks ruined its perfect surface, SS. In that moment, he claimed her as his. _What the hell have I done? _

"Severus?" Lucius appeared by his side as he dropped a sack of gold to the ground. 1000 Galleons, almost his entire salary, "What have you done?"

"It appears Lucius, that I have found my prospect." Did Lucius recognize what he had found, the insolent, know-it-all, bushy-haired, _brilliant_ best friend of the Harry Potter? Surely not, or he would have offered her to the Dark Lord.

"Are you leaving so soon, my friend," Lucius had dropped his casual smile and was glaring at Snape with silver daggers, "Surely you would like to share your prize?"

"You should know by now that I have not nor will I ever be one to share which is rightfully mine," Snape looked down at the witch, his witch, who had curled herself into a ball on the ground.

"Come girl," Snape pulled her to his side, murmuring softly in her ear, "Let's go."

Louder this time, so everyone in the room would hear, "I am not to be disturbed this weekend. I need time to situate my new pet." Clutching her tightly against him, Severus Snape apparated from the Malfoy Manor.

Snape had scarcely been able to drag Miss Granger into the door of Spinner's End before she had vomited all over his mother's Persian carpet. Had the late Mrs. Snape been alive to witness it, she would have been mortified. Snape simply ignored it and with a quick, _"Scourgify!"_, he was able to restore it. He disdainfully hated the carpet anyway.

Considering that Miss Granger was in no place to walk, he scooped her into his arms and carried her up three flights of stairs. A part of him wanted to chuck her out of the closest window and forget all about the night's events but an equally large part of him wanted to tuck her into his bed and never let her leave. Ignoring both urges, he took her into the guest bedroom and swathed her starved body in his mother's favorite lavender sheets.

Snape retreated into his private quarters in the search of some potions: Healing Salve, Calming Drought, and Dreamless Sleep. He returned, striding briskly through the halls. What to do… what to do? Snape set the potions down on the cherry wood desk. He heard it then, a soft tremble of breath and turned around to the wide eyed look of Hermione Granger, clutching the sheets to her nearly nude body.

For a moment it looked as if she was going to say something, before collapsing back into her pillows. He would have to work quickly. The Calming Drought came first, followed by Dreamless Sleep. Once he was certain that the witch wouldn't awaken, he stripped her out of her dirty bra and knickers, a pair which had once been white but was stained with dirt and what smelled like dried blood.

_What had those fucking brutes done to her? How in the hell had she ended up in Malfoy Manor? _

A lesser man would have taken advantage of Miss Granger in her unconscious state, but there was nothing sexual about her thin broken form, nothing attractive of the dark bruises ruptured under her skin. Dipping long fingers into the salve, Snape started at her ankles where tell-tale marks revealed the presence of where chains had once held her. He continued up her calves, massaging the salve into her skin. Her thighs came next, then the fragile line of her pelvis. What had they done to her? A deep jagged cut sliced through her stomach, and a bit of wand work was required to seal it with as little scarring as possible. Her breasts were covered with finger prints and Snape forced himself to clear his mind before he administered the medication with a gentle touch. He rubbed her biceps down to her delicate wrists. She would live, he was sure of it. Not bothering to return her soiled underwear, Snape pulled the sheets up to her chin and fled the guest bedroom.

He needed somewhere to think. He needed some firewhiskey.

**Ahhhhh! If you liked this chapter, please feel free to let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes Chapter 3! Thank you guys so much for all of the kind reviews and encouragement. I truly appreciate. Please review if you love Snape! **

***Disclaimer: JKR likes to write fantastic novels about amazing characters. I like to watch Disney channel* **

Chapter 3-

Upon awakening Hermione Granger was conscious of two things, she was wandless in a foreign environment, and she was as naked as the day she was born. The room was bright enough, white creamy walls and a lilac loveseat in front of a stained glass window. The sheets were deliciously soft against Hermione's aching skin and when she peeled them back she noticed that her bruises had faded into a yellowed green and the slice through her abdomen had been healed to a puckered pink scar. A headache, however, continued to pound viciously through her skull.

Robes. She needed robes. The world spun sickeningly as Hermione slumped over to a small dresser where she found a set of robes, the same purple hue as the rest of the room. They hung too loosely on her frame, but shielded her naked form. From who? Who was there to see her? Hermione knotted them around her waist until she was able to find her wand and shrink them to fit her properly.

"Those were my mother's," a voice came from the doorway, "She was quite particular to them."

Leaning against the frame was Professor Snape, eyes cold with a face of indifference.

"P-P-P- Professor!" Hermione stammered, "Why am I here? What happened? Why are you here?_ You!"_ Suddenly she remembered those cold inky eyes, disappearing into the darkness, wand still out from killing the Headmaster. He killed the Headmaster. He killed Dumbledore. He was here. She was defenseless.

"I believe I am here because I live here, Miss Granger," the Professor sneered, his eyes narrowing, "You're here because I saved you. You _owe _me. I caution you to watch your tone with me before I revoke my favors."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she recalled her state of undress when she had awoken, "You saw me. I was… I wasn't…"

"Believe me, Miss Granger; you are of no interest to me. I have seen far better. Do not be content with yourself because I saw you nude."

Hermione flung her hand to her chest, as if trying to hide herself, but instead brushed against cold metal against her neck. Fingers desperately searched for a clasp to whatever necklace had been attached to her, but found none.

"It won't come off," Snape's face dissolved back into its bored, careless expression, "Not without my bidding."

"Then take it off me," she folded her arms against her chest, "Sir."

"I believe that to not be in your best interests," Snape snapped, "How did you end up in Malfoy Manor?"

"What?"

"You heard me. What stupid plan did Potter make for you to be abducted by Death Eaters?"

"You're unbelievable!"

"Tell me," Snape snarled, coming face to face with her in a matter of seconds. His nose nearly touching her own.

"He didn't even know that I was back in Britain," she hissed, "I was vacationing in the States."

He stepped back, "Who knew when you were coming back?"

"I was supposed to be gone all summer, but I changed my plans and wrote to my parents to pick me up. They were the only ones that knew."

Snape nodded, "You need to get back to bed."

"I feel fine, now excuse me but I need to go see my parents."

Snape quickly grabbed her wrists, squeezing uncomfortably too tight, "You will go to sleep or I will tie you up and drug you. Make your choice."

Eyes blazed, burning, eating away at her very soul. That piercing glare suddenly had her feeling woozy and before she knew it, she had collapsed, asleep before she had even hit the floor.

* * *

Snape hadn't meant to make her pass out, he mused, gulping down another tumbler of firewhiskey. He had just been angry, angry at her for being an insolent girl throwing a tantrum. All he had wanted was for her to rest. Next thing he knew, she was snoring on the carpet. Feeling particularly bitter, he had left her uncovered on the ground and apparated to the home of her Muggle parents. Images of them writhing under the Cruciatus as they spilled the date that their beloved daughter came home flashed before his eyes. He pushed the thoughts away as he approached the building.

The Muggle home was a neat square of a building, with blue shutters and a cheery red door. Daisies bloomed in a small garden underneath a window and the small grass lawn had recently been mowed. The lights were on, which was a good sign, and Snape recognized movements in the windows. An older lady with dark curly hair was setting the dining room table, absent mindedly tucking a curl behind her ear. A gentleman appeared behind her and gave her a kiss on the shoulder before assisting her set out the silverware. They seemed happy, blissfully unaware of the situation that their daughter had ended up in. Their eyes weren't cloudy, ruling out the Imperius curse. No traces of dark magic clung to the premises and Snape was convinced that no one had bothered the Grangers.

Someone had intercepted Hermione's letter, the question was who? Someone had abducted her, beaten her beyond recognition, and given her to Lucius Malfoy. Someone hadn't wanted her to be identified, for surely they would have turned her in to the Dark Lord. Snape made a note to schedule a meeting with Lucius in the coming week to demand who brought Hermione to him. Until then, Snape needed to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were safe so he threw up a few wards and returned back to his home and into his study.

It was at that point that firewhiskey had come into play. By his third tumbler he had devised a plan to approach the Dark Lord about his new pet. The sooner the better, for if he didn't come clean with the information, the Dark Lord would find out on his own. Had Albus been alive he would have come up with a noble plan, one that contained the ultimate sacrifice. Snape would have hated it, but grudgingly gone through with it. Of course it would have worked, and blue eyes would twinkle their silent, "I told you so." Dumbledore was dead though, and Snape was on his own.

"Professor?" Hermione Granger stood at the entrance to his office, clutching the purple robes tight to her body, "You left. You didn't say anything. You were gone for hours. You just left."

"I don't owe you anything," Snape sneered, "I went to check on your parents."

Any agitation Hermione felt left her face, "My parents? Are they hurt?"

"They're fine," he snapped, "Now leave me. I have to think."

"Where's my wand Professor?" Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"I said," her voice suddenly grew lethal, "Where's. My. Wand?"

"I have not the faintest idea of what you are speaking of," he snarled. Behind him, a vase shattered into splinters of colorful glass.

Snape spun around and looked incredulously at the witch.

"I didn't mean to," she shook her head violently, "Honest."

"I had no use for it," he shrugged coolly, "Come. Have some tea."

"What?"

"Tea, Granger," he sounded impatient, and with a wave of a wand a mug of tea appeared from the air, "I assure you that I didn't poison it."

Hermione plucked the mug from the air and took a sip, feeling a warm sensation slip through her, calming her down.

"You slipped me a Calming Draught," she stated, not able to pull up the irritation to be angry at him.

"I value the majority of my possessions," he shrugged nonchalantly, "Now sit down."

Without any objections, Hermione sank into a hard backed chair.

"Why did you sit down Miss Granger?" Snape took a more comfortable seat in front of her, pretending to be interested in a Potions book on his desk.

"You told me to Professor," She took another sip of the tea and Snape inwardly flinched at the answer.

"Stand up Miss Granger."

"I don't want to," another sip from that damn mug. However it proved that in that particular moment she had free will.

"Why were you in America?" Snape studied her, grateful for the desk between them.

"I was vacationing with a cousin, pure pleasure," she narrowed her eyes at him, "Why?"

"You will write a letter to your parents and the imbeciles you call your friends. You will say that you are perfectly fine. You are enjoying your holiday. You will be happy to see them shortly before term starts. You will not tell them where you are or the situation that you are in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she smirked. It was childish. One hundred percent childish. Snape supplied her with three sheets of parchment and watched her as she worked. Her eyebrows stitched together when she concentrated, and she chewed ever so slightly on her bottom lip. Once she was satisfied, she passed them along to Snape who then murmured an incantation.

"What are you checking for?"

"Codes. A secret message, perhaps?"

"I would do no such thing!" Hermione shrieked, "Do you really think so little of me?"

Snape had managed to cross around his desk and had her pinned to the wall before she had time to take in a breath.

"The question is," He whispered, eyes blazing, lips barely grazing her ear, "Do you really think so highly of me?"

"I trust you," she hadn't meant to say it. She didn't even know if she meant it at all. Hadn't she felt a surge of relief when he saved her from the grips of Goyle?

"Don't," he hissed, pulling himself impossibly closer, "I've killed people."

"I know."

It seemed like forever that they were pushed together, breathing heavily against one another. She realized that he wore a chain just like hers, but it was tattooed against his very flesh. Somehow that seemed even worse.

"It is very late," he whispered into her neck, "You should get some rest."

"I've slept all day," she objected. Could he make her go to sleep again? Like he had done earlier? He couldn't bring himself to try.

"Just go," he managed to choke out, drawing himself away from her warm body, "Leave me."

She nodded, in acknowledgement or understanding? She turned and left, leaving the room cold where her presence had once been. Snape reached for his firewhiskey to pour himself another tumbler, but find the bottle empty. In a flash of anger, he hurled the glass against the wall and watched in satisfaction as it exploded.

**We've reached the end of another chapter. Reviews keep my fingers busy! bluefirefly5 wanted to know some of the properties of the gold collar and we've established one of them. Control. There will be more, of course, to appear in later chapters. Thanks so much for all of the support! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew. Chapter 4. Who's excited? No? Ok. I really like some of your theories about this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

***Disclaimer: JKR has a lot of money from what she does. I own a Snuggie***

Chapter 4-

Hermione stirred from her sleep and abruptly disrobed herself. Without even thinking, she felt herself being drawn through the halls, past empty rooms and darkened closets. The cold air pinched her bare skin, but all she could think about was finding relief. She stopped in front of a doorway and pushed it open.

Severus Snape was curled in the middle of his bed, Slytherin green sheets against pale flesh. Hermione smiled to herself, realizing that she had finally come to the source of her craving. Saying nothing, she crawled into the bed beside him and started kissing his neck. Twisting her fingers through locks of soft raven hair, she trailed her lips up and down his jaw line, pushing her body closer against his form. Her hand crept down his smooth stomach, lingering on each scar and crevice, before her fingertips found the waistband of his velvety pants. She attacked his lips fiercely, needing to be closer to him, aching to be closer to him.

"Miss Granger," he moved against her lips, "May I ask what you are doing?"

The spell was broken.

"What?" Hermione suddenly became aware of herself pressed against him and very, very naked.

"What were you trying to do?" He grew rigid against her and sprung out of the bed. Hermione found herself staring at the tattoo on his arm before he quickly tugged a set of robes on.

"Seduce me?" He demanded.

"NO!" Hermione gasped.

"Enchant me?"

"Never! Believe me sir; I would never push myself on you! I've never even-" She paused and looked quite uncomfortable, blushing all the way down to her neck.

"You wanted someone to teach you perhaps?" he sneered, "Someone to show you the thralls of _ecstasy_."

"I don't even know how I got here!" she blinked back tears, "I didn't even realize what I was doing until you spoke."

"What did you feel Granger?" Snape approached her again, eyes burning, "Tell me what you felt."

"Burning," Hermione spit out, "And aching. It hurt. It consumed." She found herself naked in a man's bed, crying her eyes out.

_Believe me, Miss Granger; you are of no interest to me. I have seen far better. Do not be content with yourself because I saw you nude._

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the sheets, "I don't know what came over me."

Professor Snape said nothing, just looked at her as if he could see through her very soul.

"Why won't you just take the collar off?" she couldn't dare look at him, "You don't want me here."

Strong hands yanked her from the bed, the sheet still clinging to her front, as he pulled her against him. She looked into his eyes. What did she expect to see? Passion? Love? Even empathy? All she saw was the anger that was always at the brink of his emotions.

"I believe it is not for you to say what I _want_, Miss Granger," he hissed, before letting her fall backwards onto the bed, "Once the collar is removed, you are Obliviated. You would lose everything. Your magic. Your family. Yourself."

"Why didn't you just do it then?" She felt so thin, so stretched out, "Save yourself the misery."

"Don't victimize yourself Granger," Snape turned around and opened up a cabinet, pulling out a vial, "It is unbecoming."

"What is that?" she whispered as he handed her the glass.

"Dreamless Sleep."

"I've slept enough."

"I need to think and it is much easier when I don't have you nagging me," something flickered behind his eyes. Was it amusement? The potion slipped down her throat easily and she felt exhaustion creep up on her before she even had time to think about it.

_Soft, delectable skin, warm underneath his own body. Soft, small lips caressing him. Hands claiming him, marking him. Waves of hair spread against Slytherin green sheets. A gentle voice begging, pleading, yearning. _

At some point Severus Snape realized that he was no longer sleeping, that a body was pressed against him and a pair of lips were claiming his own. He let himself enjoy it for a moment, not questioning what was happening. Then he remembered the insolent witch that had joined him at his home, the witch that he had purchased, and the witch twenty years younger than him.

"Miss Granger, May I ask what you are doing?" He felt her stiffen against him, and saw her eyes snap open. He was quick to leave the bed, and he felt Hermione stare at his Dark Mark. Fucking staring. He wondered what she thought about as she scrutinized him, was she scared of him?

He hadn't expected himself to lose his temper, hadn't expected himself to yell at her so viciously. She had practically screamed at him that she was a virgin, and he felt awful.

"Why won't you just take the collar off? You don't want me here." _I'm a selfish bastard. I won't take it off because I don't want you to leave. _He didn't tell her that, of course.

"I believe it is not for you to say what I want, Miss Granger. Once the collar is removed, you are Obliviated. You would lose everything. Your magic. Your family. Yourself." It wasn't a lie, and it sounded much better than what he really wanted to say.

"Why didn't you just do it then? Save yourself the misery." _Because I'm afraid. _He could see her defeat in the way her shoulders were so slumped forward. She looked much too thin and he wondered when the last time she had a meal was. He passed her a Dreamless Sleep and watched her until she fell back onto the pillows.

He now had a naked witch in his bed that would be unconscious in his bed for several hours. He could take advantage of that. She was his after all. But would that make him more of a man or more of a coward?

He could Avada her himself, save him of all of his problems. He could levitate her to her own bed, and took great satisfaction in the idea of hitting her as many times possible against each corner. Instead, he just watched her sleep. He then decided that it wasn't too late to visit his dear friend Lucius.

* * *

Lucius was not pleased to be dragged out of his bed per urgent request, "What Severus?" he snapped, drawing his night robes around him.

"You'll remember the witch I purchased last night," Snape put on his best face of indifference, "Where did you find her?"

"She was a witch eh?" Lucius pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey, "I assumed she was Muggle. Would you like some?" Without waiting for an answer, Lucius passed him a tumbler.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Frankly I don't remember," Lucius shrugged and downed his whiskey before pouring a second glass, "She just appeared with all of the others."

"I don't think you're trying hard enough," Snape fingered his wand in his pocket, it was a warning.

"Is that a threat good friend?" Lucius laughed a cold laugh, "You were always the better one at dueling."

"This isn't a game Lucius," Snape sniffed the whiskey, checking for poison, before taking a slip.

"Why are you so curious Severus? Do you want another?"

"She has done admirably," Snape smirked.

"Surely you will share then," Lucius relaxed a bit at the news.

"Doubtful."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, now I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Give Narcissa my best," Snape grabbed his cloak and nearly turned to leave.

"Bellatrix has been asking for you again," Lucius gave him a meaningful look, "You know what the Dark Lord has asked of you."

"I'm well aware," Snape left without saying anything else. He wasn't drunk enough to discuss _that _with anyone.

* * *

Hermione fluttered her eyes and the memories of last night came over her again like a tidal wave. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that Professor Snape was nowhere to be found, but she drew the thought away instantly. She found a black button up in a drawer and tugged it over her head. Hunger rippled through her stomach and being propelled by that alone, she found herself in the kitchen making dozens of pancakes.

It distracted her immensely, putting her entire mind onto doing something without magic. They stacked around her, plates and plates of fluffy pancakes. They were the food that her mother made her whenever she felt upset and she could feel their soothing feeling over take her.

"What do you think you are doing?" She didn't even bother to turn around. She knew that he was glaring at her.

"I'm making pancakes," She ground out, trying to side careless, "Want some?" He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, plum bruises bagged underneath his eyes and she could see the veins in his neck, a spider web of blue and purple.

"You look like hell," She passed him a plate, "And I'm sorry about the shirt."

"I don't care about the shirt."

"What do you care about Professor?" It wasn't a challenge. Just a question. And like she expected, she didn't get an answer.

"Where were you?" She offered again, sitting across from him at the table.

"I have house elves," he chewed slowly, watching her, "You didn't need to cook."

"I wanted to. Are you going to answer my question?"

"It was business," So nonchalant. Hermione practically leapt over the table, grabbed his wrist forcefully, and slid his sleeve up.

"Business?" She touched her fingers to the Dark Mark and he recoiled instantly.

"Let me go," Eyes burning, demanding, requiring. She dropped her hand immediately before she had even realized what he had done. It hadn't taken her long to figure it out, eyes wide with realization.

She stepped back quickly, flexing her fingers.

Snape reached out and tried to grab her, tried to explain it to her. He hadn't meant to do it. He wasn't even thinking.

"Don't touch me," she gasped, "Don't you dare touch me."

"Why do you think you wear that collar, Miss Granger?" His voice grew cold at her rejection, "As a fashion statement?"

"I came to your bed," She had figured it out. The brightest witch of her age had finally figured it out, "Because you _needed_ me."

"I have never needed you. I will never need you. If I were to need a release I would find it from a different whore."

"You used me," her hands balled into fists.

"You can't hurt me," Snape scoffed, "You don't have a wand."

"You give me my wand you bastard," She stepped forward and pounded on his chest, "You sick bastard. You _used _me!"

"Don't pretend that you understand!" He snarled, pushing her away from him.

"I don't understand!" Hermione got closer to him, grabbing the front of his shirt in a fist, "Don't understand what? To be used? To be a fucking slave?"

"Language Miss Granger," Snape whispered, then grabbing her cheeks forcefully and pushed her lips against his. It was so many things rippling together. Passion, anger, sorrow. Two people who desperately hated each other colliding. It was breath taking, destroying the two of them in its path.

"I understand what it means to keep things from the people you love," She whispered against his lips, "I understand what it means to feel utterly alone."

"I hate you," he hissed against her, but continued his ministrations, clutching the small of her back and pressing her against him.

"I hate you too. I'm glad that we know where we stand with each other," She grasped him tightly, afraid to let go. Afraid of what it meant to let go.

"Damn it," Professor Snape hissed, drawing back from her, clutching his arm.

"What is it?"

"I'm being summoned. And he's not in a good mood." He grabbed his cloak off of the back of the chair.

"I shall be back late," He looked deeply into her, "You are not to leave this house."

"Be safe," Hermione whispered, but he was gone before he could hear her.

**Holy Musical Batman. That just happened. I'm going to go take a cold shower now. If you want to leave a review that would be great. I hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So today I went tobogganing with my family and I couldn't help but wish I was back at home pumping out this chapter. Who would have known? I LOVE your guys' reviews and they're amazing. Some of the questions were posed include: What does Hermione's collar do? Who abducted Hermione? Does Lucius really not know about it? What will Voldemort's reaction be? I hope you guys enjoy this episode and while you'll read it, I'll catch up on this week's Once Upon a Time. **

***Disclaimer: JKR has millions of fans. I have a free toothbrush from my dentist* **

Chapter 5-

Snape hadn't had the time to empty his mind before apparating to the parlor of the Malfoy Manor, and he certainly hadn't prepared his body for a well-placed Cruciatus curse. Agony pierced him to the core, shards of glass piercing each one of his nerves. His mask flung off as he convulsed on the ground, landing with a clunk against the ground.

"You're late," the Dark Lord hissed, "Explain yourself."

Snape crawled forward and kissed the hem of black robes, before struggling to his feet.

"Master," Snape murmured, keeping his eyes averted, "I was detained."

Another curse sliced through the air, but Snape was prepared. Years of training had taught him that it was best to relax, to think of something else, and to simply wait for it to pass. He thought of how the last time he was in this parlor, he was pretending to ogle women. How Lucius had steered him to his auction. Of how he purchased a witch too brittle to stand. A bushy-haired, insufferable, bloody brilliant witch. Of how he lost control all too quickly, and had her pressed against him.

"Who is she?" the curse was lifted, and Snape stood up again. Did Lucius tell him, or did Voldemort see it in his eyes?

"My Lord, due to circumstances which I cannot claim to understand, Hermione Granger has fallen into my possession."

"Lies," Voldemort screeched, waving his wand till Snape was pressed against the ground, "Someone would have brought her to me."

"Maybe you should ask Malfoy," Snape gritted his teeth in anguish, "How exactly _he_ came across her to sell her to _me._"

"My Lord," Malfoy stepped forward quickly, voice quivering behind his mask, the fucking coward, "Believe me if I had any idea, I would have-"

"Fool!" Voldemort slashed his wand again, "Am I to trust no one?"

"Please Master," Snape struggled against the Cruciatus, "I have a plan."

"And what do pray, is that Severus?" The curse lifted, but Malfoy continued to squirm on the tiles.

"She is Potter's friends, Master, she knows things."

"Are you suggesting, Severus, that I torture your new slave? What an intriguing idea."

"Not yet," Snape shouted it all too quickly, and gave himself a moment's pause before continuing in an even tone, "She has been away from the Order since the term ended. She is not of use to us yet. I can make her love me. I can make her trust me. She is naïve; she will whisper things in my ear. She can help us."

For moments Voldemort said nothing, keeping his wand poised on Lucius' back, "You will be punished deeply for not speaking of this sooner, Severus. The Dark Lord does not forget."

Severus kissed the hem of his robes again, "Your generosity is most gracious, My Lord."

"It will not happen again," Snape nodded and reattached his mask before apparating away.

* * *

After what Hermione had dubbed, "The Breakfast Fiasco", she had found herself curled in a corner of the library, face hidden behind her Charms textbook. She was thankful that Professor Snape's shirt covered her knees, leaving enough skin covered as she crouched down by the window. The manor was scarcely lit, reminding her of long days past when Ron referred to Snape as "the greasy bat of the dungeons."

Ron.

Her chest pained her when she received his letter around tea time, dense as ever. He complained about how the Burrow was overcrowded with his extended "family", how Harry snores in his sleep, how Fred and George charmed the toilet to squirt the contents at him whenever he attempted to use it. He asked her if she had found anything about the "you-know-whats". If she was going to bring him back a present from the United States. If she missed him. The letter had brought tears to her eyes and she carefully folded it back up and tucked it into her Arithmancy textbook. She brought her fingers up to her collar, smooth and cool against her skin. Did this mark the end of childhood? Of innocence? Surely the Breakfast Fiasco marked the end of something as well. Pushing the thought aside, she memorized a charm to freshen your breath, yearning for her wand to practice with.

A crash downstairs had her throwing her book aside as she listened intently for signs of an intruder. Then it came, an iron grip of blood boiling agony. She nearly fell to the floor under the weight of it all, and staggered towards the door, biting through her lip to distract her. She found, as she walked, that moving in a particular direction either worsened the pain or eased it. _Relief. Relief. Relief. _Down two flights of stairs. Left. Two rights. Left again. Forward. Forward. Forward. When it subsided enough to blink the red spots out of her vision, she saw him sprawled out at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Professor Snape!" She gasped and rushed towards him, lifting his head up to aid his jagged breathing.

"Potions," he gasped, before he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. Hermione knew what would happen if she turned to head back into his rooms to grab them, pain. Gritting her teeth, she took off in a run blindly, unsure of which direction to go.

By some miracle, she managed to find his room and she thrust the door open, lurching inside to approach a black cabinet where surely his private stores were kept. To her dismay, they were warded from intruders. _Relief. Relief. Relief._ Concentrate. A password. She needed a password.

"Slytherin!" She gasped out, to no avail.

"Potions!"

"Defense against the Dark Arts!"

"Voldemort!"

"Dumbledore!"

Feeling desperate, she tried a few of the more obscure, "House elves!"

"Lemon Drops!"

_Relief. Relief. Relief. _

"Lily!" It clicked open, revealing rows of neat, color coded vials. Lily? She grabbed as many as she could. Blood Replenishing, Healing Salve, a potion for broken bones, anything that she could find that could be of some use.

_Relief. Relief. Relief. _

Snape was exactly where she had left him, paler and trembling less. In fact he almost looked-

"Professor," she hissed in his ear as she poured potions down his throat, "If you die on me I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself. _Again._"

Trembling hands unbuttoned black robes matted with blood, she needed to see the worst of the damage. Deep cuts crisscrossed his abdomen, followed by purpling bruises and older, more faded green ones. There were other scars as well, spelling out the tragic story of Severus Snape, the Man Who Was Never a Boy. Finding his wand in one of his pockets, she attempted to stitch back all of the cuts that she could, followed by healing salve. She wondered if there was any damage where the waistline of his boxers covered, but couldn't draw the courage to look. One of his ribs were broken, she noticed, and he would have to sleep it off with some Dreamless Sleep which meant-

"Damn it!" she groaned, bottling up the potions, "Remember what I said about dying Professor. Hermione Granger doesn't go back on promises."

Gripping Snape's wand tighter, she whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa". _Then, followed him up the stairs, taking care not to bump his head on anything. She noticed that the pain hadn't stopped until she had fully healed Snape, and angrily grabbed at the wretched collar for the hundredth time that day.

_I came to your bed_ _because you needed me. _

_I have never needed you. I will never need you. _

"You needed me Professor," Hermione lowered him into his bed before fetching some Dreamless Sleep; "You needed me just like I needed you. You saved me that night. You'll probably never forgive yourself for that, but you did save me. I guess that means I owe you a thank you. And an apology for being so awful to you this morning. I really am glad that it was you and not Goyle."

With that, she whispered, "_Nox"_, placed his wand on his bed side table, and left to make herself another batch of pancakes.

* * *

Hands. Small and warm. Rubbing and stroking. Healing and soothing.

"Miss Granger," Snape groaned, grasping at his side in pain, "I hope this isn't one of your failed attempts to seduce me again."

"Alas Professor," Hermione's voice sounded tired, as if she hadn't slept in days, "I am just keeping you alive. I would expect you to be more grateful."

"I didn't ask you to," he bit back another wave of pain.

"You did. You just don't remember it. Now shut up or I'll stop giving you your Healing Salve."

Snape wanted to say something awful to her, but was concentrating on the various aches that pained him.

"You should get some rest, Professor," Hermione's voice was retreating and he heard his cabinet being opened and a jar being returned.

"How do you know the password to my stores?"

"I guessed," He opened his eyes up long enough to see her shoulders shrug, "Now sleep."

"I feel like I've slept for hours."

"Try two days," That had him shooting up quickly. His room was a mess, a tornado of textbooks and scraps of paper, empty mugs, and sandwich crusts. A small mat was spread out beside his bed and Granger was still clad in his shirt.

"Two days? You let me sleep for two _fucking_ days?" Snape ripped his legs from his sheets and realized that he had been stripped to his boxers. Robes flew from the closest drawer and covered him from her tired eyes. What had she seen? What had she done?

"Thanks Hermione," she shot back at him, "Thanks for saving my life. But no, I just allowed you the sleep that you so desperately needed. Sue me."

"This isn't a game, Miss Granger," he grimaced, "Do you have any idea of what you have done?"

"Of course not," she snapped back, "You don't tell me anything."

Snape drew a sharp breath in, before letting it out slowly, "Miss Granger, what size robes do you wear?"

"What?"

"You can't live in my shirt forever, and it appears that you have lost my mother's robes."

Her face burned red, "They didn't fit right anyway."

"I suppose we'll have to find you a new wand as well."

"So you really don't have it?" She bit her lip nervously.

"I haven't the faintest idea where it is."

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you about it then," her eyes burned holes into the carpet.

"I know," he smirked, and then put on a high girlish voice, "I guess that means I owe you a thank you. And an apology for being so awful to you this morning. I really am glad that it was you and not Goyle."

Leaving her to stew in her own embarrassment, he slipped out of his bedroom, but not before he heard her mutter, "Ass."

"Language, Miss Granger," He drawled, following his nose to the scent of fresh pancakes. The blasted witch.

**Yay. Another chapter is over. I've wanted to torture Malfoy since Chapter 1 and felt like taking my frustrations out on him. If you're wondering how Once Upon A Time was, I pretty much died of feelings. I freaking love** **Rumpelstiltskin, but maybe I just have an old man fetish. Oops. If you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review because they make my day. According to Microsoft, I write at a 4****th**** grade level. Pretty proud of it actually. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Fsd;ojiago[hiagr[ohijagreiohjreaei[ohgf;jwfeijo. That basically sums up my feelings. This chapter brought up over excess of feelings. I don't know how I'll make it through this fic without throwing something and or crying in my sock drawer. I suggest you hold on tight, this roller coaster will be a bumpy one. As always, reviews make me happy. **

***Disclaimer: JKR owns movie rights. I still watch VHS tapes* **

Chapter 6-

"Miss Granger," Snape breathed threateningly against her neck, "If you do not make a decision soon, I'm going to drag you out by your hair and never let you leave my home again."

Hermione smiled to herself and pulled the latest edition of _Hogwarts, A History_ off of the shelf, reveling in its glossy pages and gleaming cover.

"This one, "she smiled cheekily, passing the book over to him, "I'll go wait outside."

They had been at Diagon Alley for nearly two hours, and half of it had been spent in Flourish and Blotts. He had taken the necessary precautions, casting several glamours to disguise her appearance. He made her taller, with piercing green eyes and a curtain of shimmering copper hair. If she had figured out what the red hair meant, she hadn't said anything. A simple transfiguration spell had changed the lilac robes to fit her better for the time being, but she had been hesitant to give him his shirt back. He bought her a set of black robes and a new wand at Ollivanders, (12 ½ inches, alder with dragon heartstring, surprisingly swishy) and to her request they had made a stop at the bookstore.

Paying for the book he strolled out and found her leaning against the building, scrutinizing him as he approached him.

"Do I have something in my teeth, Miss Granger?" He sneered at her, tossing her the bag with her precious book inside.

"No sir," she stammered, reaching out to catch it before it fell in the mud.

"Then what is it that you're gawking at?"

"Don't people recognize you?" She lowered her voice and looked at him intently.

"Let's go," he hissed, grabbing her wrist painfully and yanking her towards him. She blinked and they were standing in the middle of his bedroom which had been cleaned up by an unseen house elf.

"What is your problem?" Hermione whipped out her new wand and the glamours fell away, revealing the bushy-haired know-it-all.

"You," he hissed, "Are the most insufferable, _God awful _witch that I have ever met."

Red crept up on her face again and for a moment he wondered why she was blushing, until he realized that it was rage, "And you, Professor Snape," she spat, "Are the most intolerable, disagreeable wizard that I have ever met."

"You think that they didn't recognize me?" His voice grew even, grew terrifying, "They _know._ They know what I've done. They know what happened that night. Everyone knows. They're fucking scared of me."

"Why did you do it?" She folded her arms against her chest, but spoke ever so softly, as if she was walking into a dragon's lair, "Kill Dumbledore, I mean."

"I don't have to answer to you," He snarled and turned on his heel out of the room, to drown himself in something stronger than tea.

* * *

It had only lasted ten minutes, he would muse later, ten minutes of serenity. Ten minutes where the only sounds that filled the room were that of ice swirling in his tumbler. In those minutes it occurred to him that he was running low on firewhiskey, and that Miss Granger had yet again ruined a perfect day. Ten minutes of brooding, contemplating, plotting. Ten minutes of something that Miss Granger hadn't messed up. And of course like all of the best things, it was that very witch that brought it to an end.

A wailing shriek filled the house, pulsing through the walls and ramming itself straight through Snape's ears. _Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn her to hell. I'm going to fucking kill her._ It hadn't taken long to find her, paralyzed by an open door, one of her new cloaks draped around her body. She lay there unmoving, for once silenced.

He crouched next to her and whispered in her ear, "I could leave you like this, you know. Leave here with the door wide open. I could get mind shattering drunk and then go to bed. I wouldn't wake for hours. And you would still be down here. I'm sure it'll get _drafty_."

Standing up, he waved his wand over her body, "_Rennervate._" She shook violently and sat up, clutching at her head.

"And where do you think you were going?" He kept his wand pointed at her and gestured at the open door and her cloak.

"I just wanted to go through a walk through the gardens," she groaned, feeling bruising from her fall.

"Flowers haven't bloomed there for years."

"I just wanted some fresh air. What happened to me?"

"I didn't give you permission to leave. What good is a slave if it runs away?" He didn't bother to assist her in standing up.

"That's-" She screwed her face up for a moment in thought, "Barbaric."

"It comes with the collar," Snape waved it away dismissively; "I'll have to look at your head. You could have a concussion."

Snape led her back to her bedroom and probed gently at the bruises with his fingers.

"When is your birthday?" He asked and for a moment Hermione wondered if he was actually curious, but figured it was just a test.

"September 19th," she winced as he pressed harder.

"Your favorite color?"

"I don't understand why that is relevant, Professor."

"Just answer the question."

"Green," she gasped as he touched a particularly tender spot.

"The Gryffindor Princess," he smirked, "A fan of Slytherin green?"

"Are you jesting sir?" She pulled his hands away from him, suddenly embarrassed.

"I certainly enjoy the color on you," he drawled, "But I enjoy the red even more."

"Now I know you're drunk," She rubbed her head, "And if you don't mind, I shall go to bed."

Snape grabbed her before she left, "You will sleep in here tonight."

"What?" Hermione gasped, eyebrows practically meeting in outrage. Did he mean that he wanted-? But she couldn't... could she?

"I would prefer if you didn't attack me in my sleep again. And you have a concussion meaning that I have to watch you while you sleep. I'll give you some Dreamless Sleep and you'll be fine."

"Sir-" He could see her mind work, trying to think of a better excuse, "I don't have any night clothes."

Snape turned to his dresser and pulled out the button up shirt that she had become so attached to, he tossed it to her with an air of amusement.

Biting back curses, Hermione made her way to the doorway which she assumed was his bathroom.

"And Miss Granger? I suggest you take a bath. Make it a long one," She slammed the door to the sound of his chuckling.

"Ass."

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, skin still damp from the bath. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she noted that her professor was nowhere to be found. Her professor? Yes, he _was _her professor. The Slytherin green sheets were pulled back and she wondered if he was toying with her about her previous statement about liking green. Had she been given time to think, she would have said a rosy peach or stormy grey. Definitely not Slytherin green.

"Finally," Snape stormed into the room, clearly irritated by something. He thrust the vial of Dreamless Sleep into her hands, "Drink."

"Are you ok?" Hermione hesitated, taking the glass from him. He only growled and stomped into the bathroom. Obediently, she sucked down the potion and clambered into the bed, not giving herself time to think about it.

* * *

Snape watched with delight as Hermione's face disappeared behind the bathroom door. His content died with the ringing of the doorbell and he cursed anyone who dared to come at this hour. He bit back his surprise when Bellatrix Lestrange flounced into his front room and embraced him with a kiss.

Pulling back, Snape pushed her to an arm's length distance, "What are you doing here?"

"You are aware of what the Dark Lord has asked of us aren't you," she smiled coyly and attempted to rub up against him.

"Indeed," He put on his best mask of indifference, careful to not let her get closer to him.

"I'm just upholding my end of the bargain," She giggled, "Severussssss."

"I believe this isn't an appropriate time," He made an attempt to steer her towards the door.

"I can smell her on you," She sniffed disdainfully, "Your little Mudblood."

"You won't harm her Bella," he warned, noting the malice in her eyes.

She merely shrugged playfully, "I don't make promises that I can't keep."

"The Dark Lord wants her."

"Does she satisfy you?" What game was she playing at? "Does she sate your thirst?"

"That's none of your concern," he snapped, grabbing her more forcefully and attempting to lead her out.

"I'm sure she doesn't," she cackled, "Only I can. You know that. I know that. It'll only be a matter of time before you get bored of her."

She turned to leave, but not before she planted another kiss on his lips, "You can't ignore me forever, Severus," she grinned against him, "You know what we have to do."

With that, she was gone, and Severus Snape was a very angry man.

The last thing he expected was to find Granger, with his shirt clinging to her damp body, her eyes full of worry. He wanted to grab her, to ravage her, to throw her into his bed and never come up for air. This was a very, very dangerous game they were playing. Instead, he passed her potion to her, then proceeded to take an icy shower. By the time he was finished, she was curled into the middle of her bed, breathing evenly with a slight smile on her lips.

"Miss Granger," he groaned, "If you do not move yourself and your miles of hair, I will cut it off." She didn't even respond so he simply pushed her to the other side and tried to inhale as little frizz as possible as he bade sleep to come. It didn't.

* * *

"Tell me about Lily," the voice nearly shocked him out of his fake slumber, but he maintained his even breathing.

"I know you're awake Professor," the bed shifted as she sat up on an elbow, "I've been watching you watching me for half an hour."

"There is nothing to tell," where anger should have been, he felt nothing. He was numb, too tired to come up with emotion.

"Your password for your stores is her name. You made me look like her yesterday," Suddenly her voice became bitter, "I can't pretend to be her."

"You aren't," He tried to make his voice firm, dismissive; "She was one of a kind."

"Did you love her?"

"Are you jealous Miss Granger?" He opened an eye to see her. Her face was open, so honest, and so blatantly full of emotion. She was.

"Of course not," she laid back down, "Forget I mentioned it."

"I loved her immensely. I pay the price for that every day," Where the hell had that come from? He turned towards her to see if she was mocking him, but she just lay there thinking.

"You shouldn't," She clutched the sheets in her fists, "She loved you too."

"I don't want you to be like her," Snape sat up to get dressed, not knowing how much longer he could survive in the bed with that witch.

"I know that," She got up as well, and adjusted the shirt which had twisted around her body, "That doesn't stop you from missing her."

He had to shut her up. He couldn't have this conversation with her. So he did the only thing that he could. He kissed her.

There was a moment when he was sure that she would push him away, but she didn't. She relaxed into him, fearing that if she let go she would drown. They were two people that were hurting, seeking solace in each other. That was it. Yet, as he stroked the back of her neck and she pressed her palms against his abdomen, it felt like so much more. She felt protected, wanted, desired. Two pairs of lips feverishly latched onto each other, reminding the other what it felt to be alive. And when he pulled away it wasn't because he was summoned.

"Let's go find some breakfast," he tugged at her and she followed, matching his pace, "I'm tired of living off of pancakes."

**;lfsdklfsjd;k;fslkjgjgrjkgjsjoioijljfsdlfs jdkljfs. We've come full circle now. I think this is one of my longer chapters and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. What the hell was Bellatrix thinking? What does she have to do with Severus? Leave your suspicions in the Review section! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is the product of an angsty playlist. I've been missing snarky Snape. I'll twiddle my thumbs and wait for you to read the chapter. No pressure. **

***Disclaimer: JKR lives in a huge mansion. My house seems to be always out of hot water* **

Chapter 7-

Hermione Granger smiled to herself as she watched a 6 year-old flying off of her bicycle onto the pavement, her parents scooping the girl into their arms and kissing her bruises. Flash forward. The girl was just a bit older, a science book propped up next to her porridge while she asked her father philosophy questions. Flash forward. An elderly man dawned in purple robes handed the girl a thick envelope smiling kindly while she ogled him with awe. Flash forward. She sat eagerly on the on a three legged stool as a hat yelled to the crowd, "Gryffindor!" Flash forward. Trembling as she left the girl's bathroom on Halloween where the unconscious troll remained. Flash forward. Catching a glimpse of a yellow eye in her mirror while walking through the library, a piece of paper wadded in her hand. Flash forward. A cloud of dementors circling down, mouths gaping open. Flash forward. A surly seventeen year old leaning in for a kiss under the moonlight by the lake, the girl's face flushed with nervousness. A pale hand clutched at her shoulder and Snape appeared, sneering.

"Done yet?" He sneered, pulling her out of her memories, "I told you that you needed to concentrate Granger!"

"I tried," she gulped down a mug of water, exhausted.

"The brightest witch of her age," Snape gazed at her mockingly, "Gave up after merely _trying_?"

"I'm not giving up," she insisted, setting the mug down and clearing her mind, "Let's have another go."

"_Legilimens_."

- Shyly staring at Victor's lips before reaching in the return the kiss. Looping her arms around his neck while he twisted his fingers around a loose curl that hung down from her up-do, calculating each movement of his in her mind.

"That's private," Hermione scowled and pushed him out, built a wall around all of her thoughts, pushed so hard that she felt him let go, and then she herself fell in.

A miserable teen prowling around in his bedroom, face twisted in anger. A pretty witch sat on his bed, brushing loose strands of ginger hair out of her face.

"You're being ridiculous," Lily snorted at Snape, "I don't love him."

"You care for him," Snape spat at her, "He wishes me _dead_."

"I'm not going to just sit here and let you talk about him like that," She stood to leave, "He was right about you. You're nothing… Snivellus. Nothing," She tossed her hair over her shoulders and stomped out, not even pausing to see the hurt in his eyes. –

"Satisfied?" Snape hissed. The two of them were back in his office, both out of breath with faces of rage. Hermione simply nodded and took another sip of water while she waited for Snape to calm down. She had grown accustomed to his moods.

"How did you know?" Snape clutched at his wand, not sure if he wanted an answer, "About Lily?"

"I'm the brightest witch of my age," She joked weakly, but then her face grew serious, "Harry told me."

"He knows nothing."

Hermione shrugged, "If you say so."

"How did you figure out the password to my stores?" Snape looked at her through piercing eyes.

"I was in pain," She shuddered remembering it, "Every bit of me was on fire. The longer I was away from you, the worse it got. Then it just came to me. I didn't question it."

Snape's face contorted in anger and for a moment Hermione was convinced that he was going to strike her, but she noticed the way that he was clutching his arm. He shoved his wand into his cloak and made to leave.

"Professor?"

"I don't have time for this Granger," he barked.

"I would prefer it if you didn't die," She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She refused to say goodbye. He merely nodded at her, and then he was gone.

* * *

"Severus," The Dark Lord was found in the library of the Malfoy Manor. Snape couldn't be deceived though; a handful of Death Eaters could be called upon at any moment, "Surely you came with news about Potter?

"I am sorry Master," This time, sorry wasn't good enough. It rarely was. The curse was generous enough, three slices through his stomach, shallow enough to keep him from bleeding out, but deep enough to have his shirt clinging to his skin.

"We've had this conversation Severus," Red eyes challenged black. Fire to coal, ashes to ashes, "I am highly disappointed."

"I need time," Snape gasped, not daring to grab at his wounds.

"I don't have time Severus," Another slash, crossing the three, "However I did not summon you to kill you. We shall save that for another time won't we?"

"You have been very generous," Snape bowed at his Master.

"You have a job to do. Bellatrix has told me about how… unwilling… you have been."

"It must be done before September starts Severus," Voldemort warned, "I expect you to return to Hogwarts."

"Of course, Master."

"Until then, you are needed in Ireland. You will find a rare flower there _Troglodytarum flos_. With that flower, you shall brew a potion which will allow us to control the trolls."

"For the war, my Lord?"

"Always for the war, Severus, always for the war. I expect you to leave by morning. The flower is rare and will be found where the mountain meets the water. Do not fail me again, Severus. Now, come. There is something I wish to show you." The two of them left the library and Snape was led back to those dreaded dungeons. A group of young women lay in the middle of the ground, too weak to fight the Death Eaters which violently groped them.

"Mudbloods," Voldemort smiled, "A present to you, Severus. You have disappointed me severely, but yet I award you with such a gift."

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus stepped forward, pretending to appraise them, "They are- desirable."

"Choose one Severus," The Dark Lord said to the encouragement of the other Death Eaters, "Give us a show."

They all looked at him with such feeble, broken eyes. One in particular stuck out to him, light brown hair and a mess of curls. He forced his eyes shut and blocked the sight of her out. _It's not her. It's not her. It's not her. _

Instead, he turned to one with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and pulled her into his grasp, "I think I have decided Master."

"Then what are you waiting for, Severus?"

He claimed her mouth with his own, feeling her resistance as she tried to fight against him. He tasted blood. Had she bitten through his lip or had he chewed through hers? It didn't matter, he squeezed her tighter, ignored the applause of the Death Eaters. He fisted her hair violently, listened to her screams. _It's not her. It's not her. It's not her. But it could have been. _Loosening his grip, he watched her capsize to the ground.

"I'm bored Severus," the voice was in his ear, ringing like a mosquito in July, "Finish the job."

"_Avada Kedavra_," when Snape looked down at the limp figure, all he saw were eyes the color of honey, and a mop of frizzy brown curls.

* * *

He needed to get the taste out of his mouth. The taste of blood. Of flesh. He needed to get the vision out of his mind, that blank stare that was burned into the back of his eyes. He needed a drink. Perhaps a bottle. He wanted to die. He deserved to die. Throwing his bedroom door open, he saw her wearing his button up shirt, a quilt wrapped around her frame as she read in his favorite chair. Her brow was furrowed, the visible result of her brain working. Her bare legs folded ever so neatly underneath her as she poured through the pages.

Not looking up at him she opened her mouth, "I'm glad you're back. I was going to ask you about this potion that I'm reading about. It seems really fickle. Would you stir it after you added the unicorn tail? Or before? It doesn't really specify and I would hate trying a potion without knowing all of the details first."

Finally, she looked up at him. She saw it in his eyes, and she set down her Potions book and approached him, "What did he do? Do you need help? Tell me where it hurts. I can fix it."

_Kill me. _He pulled her to him in one swift movement and began to devour her. There was no passion. This was anger. This was selfishness. He ripped at her hair and gripped her sides till they bruised. He bit and groped and claimed. He could feel her pushing him away, but he refused to let go. _Kill me._ He slid a hand up the wretched black button down that she insisted on wearing and dug his nails into the tender flesh that he found there. _Kill me._ He pushed her backwards, towards his bed, his mouth becoming more insistent, and his fingers gripping tighter. _Kill me. _

"Stop!" She screamed, throwing a fist into his chest. It was over, realization creeping into his lungs.

"Don't touch me," she shrunk away from his hand, "Don't you dare touch me. Ever." She was gone then, running away from his grasp. The only person that could have possibly cared for him. Running away.

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her as she looked out at the night sky. She had sought refuge in the library and thrust the window open. Now she was balanced precariously on the sill.

"You could fall," he muttered, eyeing her as she jerked her tear stained face away from his view.

"Would it matter?" She wanted to disappear. To fall into the sky and never return.

"I should think so," He sat down on the ground underneath her and folded his head into his knees. Two people so physically close, yet it felt like they were miles apart.

"Why did you do it?" Her voice came out as no more than a tight squeak.

"My actions were inexcusable," it was the closest thing she would get to an apology.

Nodding she turned to face him, "I understand."

"No you don't."

"You've been alone your entire life, Professor," She looked at towards the sky again, "Sometimes you are a book lover. Other times you are the teacher that hated his students. You are also a Death Eater. And a once spy. You are a man, Professor. I just didn't know what that meant until now. You come home each night and regardless of whether or not someone is there to fill your needs, you are alone. I don't know how you ended up with me. I'm sorry that you didn't. This isn't easy for me either. You push people away because you think that they're going to hurt you again. Tonight you needed something that I couldn't give to you. I won't pretend to love you, Professor, because I don't. If the moment occurs again I will be forced to hex you. If you come home a Death Eater then you better find another way to vent it, because it won't be with me."

She slid off of the sill and offered him her hand to aid him up, "Would you like some tea, Professor?"

"Tea?"

"Tea."

"I was awful to you Miss Granger."

"I'm aware."

"I can't promise you that it won't happen again."

"I know."

"And you're going to offer me tea?"

"I do believe that you have been drinking too much."

He only shook his head at her, "Ass."

"Language, Professor."

**There you have it. She finally set him straight. 10 points to anyone that noticed that she called Spinner's End "home". It's getting late and I'm going to ****bed ****read some fanfiction for 8 hours. Cheerio! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter took a bit longer than expected, maybe because I was too busy looking at Snamione fan art. Problems of a fan girl. *sigh* I'll leave you now to read this chapter and while I wait I'll go get fat watching Cake Boss. Go on. **

***Disclaimer: JKR owns every single hair on Harry Potter's head. I own a box of tissues***

Chapter 8-

Strong hands reached down and shook Hermione roughly. Damn it. She was warm in her bed, curled around a mountain of pillows and twisted sheets. Whatever Harry and Ron tried to wake her up to tell her, it could wait. Perhaps forever.

"Go away," she yawned, rolling over and away from the intruder.

"Miss Granger," Snape snapped, "I don't have time to indulge your childish tendencies." It wasn't Ron. Reality was cruel, seeping into the corners of her mind.

"I'm tired," Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, "Whatever it is, it can wait."

She groped blindly for her wand off of the bed side table, sending a set of robes flying out of a drawer and swirling around her.

"You'll have to wash that shirt eventually," Snape pulled her out of bed, reaching under her robes to tug on the button down. Hermione did her best to pretend that him knowing that she still slept in his things didn't embarrass her.

"I told you that I don't have proper night things," Rubbing her sleep from her eyes, she steadied herself and removed his hands from her arms. Tea. She needed tea. Maybe an entire pot.

"_Tempus_," Hermione flicked her wand and then spun towards the professor angrily, "its 6 am! Why in the hell would you wake me up at 6 am?"

"Language Miss Granger," Snape gestured at a packed knap sack by the door, "We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Hermione scrunched her face up, praying that this was just a joke and she could resume her slumber.

"Leaving. We're going to Ireland for two weeks." Ireland? Was this a plot of the Dark Lord?

"What's in Ireland?" Hermione reached down to pick up the knap sack, already trying to shift through its contents. Food, changes of robes, an empty water canteen.

"That's none of your concern," Snape procured another knap sack out of the air, and pulled it onto his back, then offered her his arm. What a gentleman.

"I'll figure it out eventually," Rolling her eyes; she looped her arm through his elbow.

"I'm sure you will," he smirked, but the room was already turning and swirling and spinning and the two of them were already gone.

* * *

Green. Was it cliché to say that when Hermione opened her eyes, all she saw was green? They were surrounded by trees covered in soft green lichen, with glowing green light filtering between the leaves. A swallow called to its mate, fluttering between the branches. Somewhere, a distant stream bubbled over rocks. This is what it felt like to stand in the center of the universe. She felt connected to everything around her, as if she could reach forward and become a tree herself.

"It's beautiful," Hermione turned to give Professor Snape a shy smile.

"Indeed," He looked hard at her, and then turned away, "We should set up camp."

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing her yet?" Hermione watched as Snape pulled a dark piece of cloth out of his bag, which he transformed into a tent. Surprisingly, it was neither Slytherin green or midnight black. Instead, it was a deep sapphire blue, contrasting with the green that enveloped them.

Snape ignored her, and stepped inside of the tent, his cloak swishing inside behind him.

"Nice place," Hermione whistled, following him in, "Decorate it yourself?"

The small space was bright and cheerful, creamy yellow walls with white trim. A small oven occupied a corner and to the other side there was an equally small bed. Between the two walls, a rustic table was set for two. The plates were a faded white with little pink petals decorating their surface, with matching mugs. A frayed lace tablecloth had been thrown over the surface of the table; one of the edges had been patched up with a sliver of cream ribbon. A set of fresh Asters had been cut and placed in a vase, leaving Hermione to wonder who had put them in there. Asters were her favorite flower, though surely the bat of the dungeons could not know that. She lifted one of the flowers out of the vase and twirled it into her hair, trying her best to look innocent. Snape glowered at her from the bed where he was busy unloading flasks and yellowing books.

"Of course not," Hermione lifted up a mug, inspecting it before she put it back down. She put on an overly cheerful tone, "Otherwise it would be decked out in Slytherin green and skulls."

"What are you trying to do?" Snape stood up, keeping his tone carefully level, "What is it that you're trying to attain from me?

"I want to know why we're here."

"You're lying," He pressed his hand against her jaw line and lifted her chin to meet his gaze, "But if it's bothers you that much, we're looking for a flower."

"A flower?" She put her palm on his hand, keeping his gaze.

"For a potion."

"Will you tell me what the potion is for?"

"No," His tone was final and she didn't dare to press him any longer.

"You only talk to me when you're angry," She admitted, studying the changes in his face as he took in the information.

"I disagree. I'm not here to be your friend," His eyes. They were intoxicating. Exotic. Pulling her into him in the most intimate manner, "You don't want me to be your friend, Miss Granger."

"I don't want you to be my enemy, Professor," She could feel the world slipping away from her. What was gravity and why was it only subjective? It was just him. Standing so close that she could count every tired line, every misplaced hair, she could see her reflection in those deep onyx eyes. Suddenly, he was closer, their chests heaving against each other, hearts matching each other, beat for beat. Then his lips came so close that if she just shifted forward, they would be touching. How long could they stay there, intertwined and waiting the other to move? Infinity, perhaps? His fingers stroked just underneath her chin, leaving her quivering underneath him.

She felt him shudder against her, then the ghost of lips against hers, "I'm going to set up the wards."

"I'll make some lunch," Hermione struggled to mask the disappointment, and turned away from him under the pretense of searching through her bag for food. She didn't stand up from the knap sack again until she was sure that he had left the tent.

* * *

_The blasted witch._ Snape slammed his fist into a tree until blood ran down the side of his hand. He had almost lost control; she had been far too close. The feeling of her warm body pressed against him still lingered on his skin. _Fuck. _Does she know what she does to him? The effect that each of her movements has on him? Sending the wards flying up, he slumped against the tree and healed the gash on his hand.

"I brought you a plate," Hermione stood in front of him, chewing her lip nervously, wand pointed at a sandwich and bowl of soup floating lazily in front of him.

Nodding curtly, he grabbed them from the air and took a sip of the broth, eyeing her clothing choice. She was clad in a black tank top and a pair of low ride jeans, leaving an inch of smooth skin where the two didn't touch. The flower was still in her hair, wilted slightly, a few petals had fallen.

"I transfigured them from my robes," She gestured down at her body, "They were getting in the way."

Another sip of soup. He wondered if she had brought his button down with her. If she would wear it to bed tonight. If he would have the strength to stay away from her.

"Can I sit here?" She crossed her arms over her chest and took up chewing on her lip again. The beautifully rose colored lip, swollen from her ministrations.

"I don't see why you would want to," Snape lifted his bowl to his mouth again.

"Don't victimize yourself," Hermione smiled at him, "It is unbecoming." He remembered just a few nights ago, as she pouted angrily in his bed. It felt like he had aged a hundred years since then.

Snape cocked an eyebrow at her, "Do you remember everything that I say?"

"I hang onto every word, _Professor_," She reached over and took a bite of his sandwich, wiping ketchup from her lip. The gestures made his blood boil, leaving him to focus on the patch of grass between them.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Miss Granger," Taking the sandwich from her grasp, he bit into it, keeping his eyes trained on hers.

"Two weeks," she breathed, lashes fluttering.

"Two weeks." Two weeks of trying his best to keep her at arm's length. How long could his resolve last?

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Those books that you brought…"

"Spit it out, Granger."

"May I read them?" Her breath hitched as he shifted closer to her.

"The insufferable Miss Granger," He purred into her ear, "Getting all flustered over _books_."

"Is that a yes?" She was shaking like a leaf against him.

"I suppose-" Before Snape could finish, Hermione had shot up and reentered the ten, leaving him with a half empty bowl of soup and a sandwich with two bites out of it.

* * *

Twisting her hair into a bun out of her face, Hermione sank chin deep into the water, letting it ease the tension out of her taut muscles. Hermione had been reading when Snape reentered the tent and collapsed in the bed, asleep in moments. The past few days had taken his toll on him, and his body needed relief. Taking the opportunity of privacy, she gathered her items and slipped out of the tent, letting her ears guide her to the sound of water.

The stream flowed out into a small lake, crystal blue water reflecting the sunlight. The world grew blissfully silent as she dipped into the water, drowning out the noises surrounding her. Hermione rubbed her hands over her body, loosening the dirt and grime that had gathered onto her skin.

When she reemerged, skin glistening from the water, she heard the voice, "Well, well, well, Randulfr. Look what we have here."

Twisting around, she noticed a shabby figure leaning cockily against a tree, eyeing her hungrily. Dark brown hair had been gathered into a ponytail at the base of his neck, his clothes were shabby and stained with the crisp brown marks of blood. A second man emerged, cackling and showing jagged teeth, "What do you propose we do, Ulric?"

Ulric stepped forward, the sun casting harsh shadows on his jagged features, "I believe, my brother, that we have found _dessert_."

Her wand. It was in her jean's pocket, tossed aside on the bank. Right at the feet of the two intruders. She had never attempted wandless magic and could not possibly summon it. Had could she have been so stupid?

"Please," She covered her body uselessly with her arms, "Just go."

"And where, Miss," Randulfr grinned, "Would be the fun in that?"

"I'm very powerful," Hermione tried her best to look fierce, "I could make you bleed internally till it pours from your eye sockets. I could make you feel like you are being stabbed repeatedly by glass. I could-"

"A witch eh?" Ulric laughed out loud, a malignant, evil sound, "What a treat."

"We are also very powerful," Randulfr stepped into the water, wading towards her with the arrogant smile on his face, "You'll be screaming for me tonight. It's a full moon after all."

_Werewolves. _

Hands grabbed her roughly around her waist and Ulric's dirty face appeared in her peripheral vision, rancid breath threatened to close her throat.

"Our pack has been thirsting for new flesh," He pinched at her abdomen, smirking at her squirming reaction.

"You'll be sorry for this," she attempted to elbow him in the stomach, but found herself unable to wiggle from his grasp.

"We'll be sorry Randulfr!" He called to his brother, "Sorry!" He pressed a clawed hand to her inner thigh, working its way inward.

"Indeed," A flash of green reflected off of the water and Ulric disappeared under, dark brown locks flowing in the current.

A snarl erupted from Randulfr's throat and he charged forward, teeth gnashing.

Warm, gentle hands enveloped Hermione and she felt herself being dragged away, hidden away from everything by a billowing black cloak.

***WEREWOLVES. SEXUAL TENSION. WEREWOLVES. I'm done yelling. I just got extremely excited. Leave a review if you think Randulfr is going to seek revenge on the man that killed her brother. Do you think that Snape will be pissed at Hermione for leaving or will just let it go?* **


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to take a moment to thank each and everyone one of my faithful followers and reviewers. You guys mean the world to me. I want to take you all and put you in a box and keep you forever. (Ok not really. But you know what I mean) This is just the very beginning of what this fic is going to bring. I hope you guys all continue to read and enjoy and if you need anything, you can just pop into my PM or leave a review. **

***Disclaimer: JKR is a creative and unique woman. I just like to play with the characters she gave us* **

Chapter 9-

Fuck. Every muscle in Snape's body aches and the flimsy mattress wasn't helping him at all. He made a mental note to dismember whoever created the mattress.

"Granger," He grimaced, trying to find a better position in the bed, "Fetch me some Healing Salve."

Nothing. No exaggerated sigh or scratching of a quill against parchment. No turning of book pages or the whistle of brewing tea. A noisy magpie squawked somewhere outside of his tent, but he could not hear the presence of Hermione Granger. Opening an eye, he checked the corner where she had been when he had fallen asleep, nose deep in knowledge.

Forcing his body out of the bed, he smoothed his robes over his body. He imagined finding her under a tree perhaps, taking notes out of one of her precious _books_.

Storming out of the tents he looked around for a brief moment, concluding that she was outside of his wards, "Granger, I'm going to kill you." Where could she have gone? The forest extended for miles in each direction, each tree looking just like the last.

A shriek.

It pierced through the air, coming from somewhere due west. Reaching into his robes to check for the presence of his wand, he took off running. He imagined her fighting off a bear, or being trapped in a ravine. He blinked and saw blood. Her blood. On the trees. In the air. On the ground. Her lifeless form haunting him as he moved.

Another scream, spurring him on faster. Branches tore at his cloak and thorny brambles ripped at his ankles. The trees thinned out, turned to smooth stone, and then to water. Standing in the middle was Hermione Granger, her wet naked skin tinted pink with her blood. A dark figure traced teasing circles on her skin, getting closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. He noted the pile of clothes at the bank, where her wand stuck out. Stupid, stupid girl.

"We'll be sorry Randulfr!" The man called out, tilting his head back to laugh, "Sorry!"

Snape caught a glimpse of a second man, approaching the duo in the lake, moving like a predator approaching his prey. _Werewolves. _He had to act quickly.

"Indeed," Snape stepped forward, "_Avada Kedavra."_ He apparated before the man had the chance to sink into the water, grabbing _his _witch and covering her with his robe before apparating away.

* * *

"Are you hurt?" Hermione struggled to free herself from the hands that shook her shoulders so violently, "Damn it Hermione! Are you hurt?" They were back in the tent. She was safe.

The world spun and she lurched over, coughing blood, "You called me Hermione."

"This is ridiculous," She found herself being pushed backwards onto the bed, the cloak being ripped out from around her, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"They were werewolves," She balled the blanket into a fist as he probed at her stomach.

"I'm aware," He hissed, noticing the damage done to her body.

Claw marks marred the perfect white flesh of her side, "These will scar."

"I don't care," She fought the urge to close her eyes against the pain. Snape dipped his fingers into the Healing Salve, smoothing it over the irritated flesh.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He growled again.

"I really just wanted a bath," Her fingers found his and she tried to hold them, but he batted her hand away.

"You could have said something," He rubbed the salve over finger shaped bruises, hating her for putting her in such a stupid position.

"You were asleep."

"Damn it Granger! Do you think that this is a game?" He pulled himself to her eye level, careful to not let his eyes drag against her nude body.

"Of course not," she whispered softly, and then winced, putting her hand at her side.

"You could have died. I shouldn't have to remind you of that," with a wave of his wand, her form was covered by a blanket.

"You saved me," She smiled simply, tugging at his hand and pulled her into the bed with him.

"May I remind you how inappropriate this is, Miss Granger?" Snape whispered against her neck, pressed tightly against her as the bed was far too small for the both of them.

"Nothing about this is appropriate, Professor," she lifted his fingers and placed them at the collar on her neck, "Wouldn't you agree?"

She nuzzled against him, the blanket keeping their bodies from touching. Snape tensed his body, prepared to leave her to her sleep.

"Don't go," she murmured, fighting off of the sleep that called her so urgently, "Please don't leave me like this."

"Miss Granger?" He relaxed into her form.

"Hmmm?"

"If you ever do that again, I will be forced to kill you."

"Yes, sir," she smiled against his chest, before falling into sleep.

* * *

"STOP! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Severus Snape found himself being kicked onto the ground by the flying limbs of Hermione Granger.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She shrieked, ringlets of hair flying through the air.

"Granger!" Snape found his wand, "_Lumos." _

The orb of light revealed Hermione thrashing in her sleep, hands clawing through the air at some unseen figure.

"Granger!" He grabbed her and pressed her against his chest, feeling her loosen up against him, "Hermione."

"Professor?" She trembled against his chest, "I'm going to ruin your shirt."

"I have more," He looked down at her crying onto his shirt, a sheet twisted around her body. Detaching her from him, he stood up and opened up her knapsack, "_Accio." _A black button up flew out and he smirked ever so slightly he knew it.

"Lift your arms," he commanded, before slipping it over her head.

"Why is it that whenever you save my life, I'm naked?" She laughed weakly, tugging the shirt down to cover her bum.

"I haven't the faintest idea," He rummaged through his own knapsack to procure a bottle of firewhiskey and two tumblers.

"Would you like some?" He motioned towards her with the bottle in one hand.

"No thank you," Wiping the remnants of tears from her eyes, she explained, "I don't drink."

A laugh. A cruel, barking laugh, "Of course you don't."

She watched him down two tumblers before he spoke again, "What were you dreaming about?"

"That night," Her vision fell down to her clasped hands, "At Malfoy Manor."

"What happened?" The bed sank next to her and she instantly was relieved at how close he was to her.

"I don't remember it all. Just fragments. It hurt. It burned," Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"If I could relieve you of that pain," Long fingers found the curls at her neck, twisting them away from her face, "I would."

"I'm sorry that I kicked you out of bed," She looked at him guiltily.

Another laugh, but this one much gentler, "Trust me, I've survived much worse."

"Professor?"

"Yes Granger?"

"I don't hate you."

"I know."

* * *

Severus Snape woke up to find his arms empty and the sounds of Hermione at the oven.

"Miss Granger, you were not to leave this bed," He crossed the room and took a mixing spoon out of her hands.

"I was making breakfast," she protested, reaching to grab the spoon again, "I'm fine."

Snape peeled her shirt up, revealing blackened lines across her stomach, "Damn it, Granger."

"I'm _fine_," she ripped out of his grasp and tugged the shirt back down.

"Why are you doing this?" Snape pressed himself against her, gripping her wrists, "Pretending that you are ok?"

"This isn't my fault!" She tried to fight against him, but couldn't get away from him. Him and his eyes.

"To hell it isn't," He roared, "How could you have been so stupid?"

"I just wanted to be myself!" She squirmed against him.

"You will stop fighting me. NOW," she stopped moving and looked at him, anger and confusion in her eyes.

"You are _mine_," Snape whispered in her ear, "I have to protect you."

"I didn't ask you to," Hermione looked defeated in his arms.

"You said it yourself Granger. We need each other. Something happened and we were stuck with each other."

"You've saved my life twice now," Hermione hung her head in shame, "How will I ever make it up to you?"

"You don't have to. No go back to bed before I tie you into it .We're heading out tomorrow."

"To look for the flower?"

"Bed, Miss Granger."

**So I apologize that it was a short chapter, but I do really like it. Make sure to leave your thoughts in the Review section. Until next time! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**This has officially been the longest day in academic history. My school blocks anything interesting on the internet so I couldn't obsessively check my traffic stats (anyone else guilty of that?), or get my daily dose of Snamione fan art. I'm also looking for a Beta, so if you're interested, PM me. I'm going to get my fix of fan art now and I'll just let you read Chapter 10. Chapter 10? We're this far already? **

***Disclaimer: JKR will never have to work a day in her life. I find myself in a ceaseless loop of taking out the trash and emptying the dishwasher ***

Chapter 10-

"If music be the food of love, play on,

Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,

The appetite may sicken, and so die."

His voice reached to her in her sleep, twisting itself around her like a silk ribbon, enticing her senses.

"That's beautiful," Hermione stretched under the blanket, blinking her eyes until the presence of her professor came into view. He sat at the table with a pile of potions books blocking his face from her sight. Parchment rolled off of the table, curling by his feet. A flora and fauna encyclopedia hovered in front of him, occasionally turning the page on its own.

"William Shakespeare," He scratched a quill against a piece of parchment, not caring to elaborate any farther. His voice sounded clipped and agitated as he fully disappeared behind his books. _12__th__ Night_, she was familiar with that particular piece.

"Do you always recite Muggle literature to the women in your bed," She tried to joke, but her laugh shook her side too much. Stroking the tender flesh gently through the shirt, Hermione shuddered at the friction. How long would it take to heal? Hermione made a mental note to write to Bill Weasley and ask him. The Healing Salve just wasn't going to cut it.

Snape stood up abruptly, sending the chair knocking over and pieces of parchment flying into the air. A flick of his wand sent everything scattering into his bag, which he flung zealously onto his back. He had stormed out before she had the time for the realization to dawn on her, leaving the scent of pine and peppermint behind him. The ghost of his presence lingering in the air.

Peeling her shirt back to take a glimpse at the damage, a gasp clutched at her throat when at what she saw. The claw marks were raised angrily, the skin around it black and purple, a summer's thunderstorm painted against her side. Smaller whelps had popped up around the wounds, a colony of sickly green lumps. She prodded at the infection, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain. Gingerly unbuttoning the shirt under the pretense of slipping on a loose pair of robes, she leaned off of the bed to look for her knapsack. Instead, her fingers skimmed across a pile of denim and cotton, a blank tank top and jeans with her wand wrapped inside the two. They reeked of earth and animal and fear.

He had gone back to fetch her things, which didn't explain his foul mood. Perhaps he had caught a glimpse of another wolf when he had been out. Or maybe going back reminded him of how stupid had she had been.

"_Speculum_," a ribbon of silver trailed out of the end of her wand, forming the shimmering reflection of her, all gaunt lines and sharp angles. Her skin had become thinner and tighter, her hair a dull mouse brown. The light was nearly gone from her eyes, and her bones threatened to jut out of her body. Was this an effect of the lycanthropy? Biting her lip, she cast a few well-placed glamours, watching as a flush tinted her face and her body swelled with healthy curves. The cuts on her stomach shrank to white pencil marks, just barely marring the surface. Brushing her hair out of her face, she yanked on a pair of robes and went out to search for Professor Snape.

"Are you packed, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape stabbed his wand into the air, his body betraying the anger that his tone of voice lacked. Even the air around him seemed perturbed.

"I guess so. What are you doing?" Hermione took a step forward, only to have him twist away from her.

"Making sure that traces of our magic aren't detected once we leave," Each of his muscles grew tense as she spoke and he didn't put his wand away once he was finished.

"Leaving? You said we weren't leaving till tomorrow!" Hermione crossed her arms in outrage.

"Not all of us can sleep twenty-four hours, Granger," He turned his back to her, gripping his wand tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

She had slept an entire day? How sick was she?

"I'll remember that for the time that you're attacked by a werewolf, Professor," she grumbled bitterly.

"Are you fit to travel? If not you are free to stay here for the duration of the trip. As long as you stay out of… trouble," His voice lost the flatness that it had been carrying, quickly replaced by scathing undertones.

"I shall have you know that I feel fine," Hermione reached and lifted her robes up, baring her skin to him in the sunlight. It was a bold move, something that the old Hermione wouldn't have even dreamed of. Yet here she was, presenting herself to her Potions Master, to her _owner. _If it could convince him that she was okay, it was worth it.

He glanced at the remnants of scarring for the briefest of moments, before his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. A pair of Slytherin green knickers and a matching bra clung to her curves, contrasting so starkly to the creaminess of her skin.

He hadn't seen her in knickers since he brought her home from Malfoy Manor. This particular set came from a set of robes that she had swiped from his drawer, intending to transfigure them back and replace them before he noticed. He definitely noticed. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

She expected an explosion. For him to reach forward and perhaps strike her, shake her, perhaps kill her. She wanted him to kiss her, to ravage her, to claim her. Instead, he dragged his eyes away and sent the tent flying back into his knapsack.

Smoothing her robes over her body, she gave him a defiant look, "You can't get rid of me that easy, Professor."

"Oh but it would be so easy," He grimaced, offering her his arm coldly; "All I would have to do is command it."

* * *

"Macgillycuddy's Reeks," Severus Snape let go of Miss Granger, gesturing at the jagged green peaks that ripped at the sky, tumbling for miles in either direction. The flower would be found where the mountains meet the water. Yet all Snape saw were trees, and trees, and trees.

"That's a mouthful," Hermione blanched for a moment, but the skin quickly recolored. She turned away from him, hiding her shaky expression.

"Miss Granger?" Snape reached out and clasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"It's nothing," she gasped, shooting wards up without tearing his eyes away from him.

"You said you were fine," he dropped his hand and aided her, before casting the tent out. Behind him, he could hear her take a few steps through the leaves.

"I am," She took another couple of steps, and began to wretch. Snape didn't have to turn to smell it, _blood. _

He turned and it hit him like a freight train. The illusion was gone and Hermione Granger was dying.

"Fuck," He helped her to her feet and it was only moments before she vomited another pool of blood at his feet.

"Stupid, insufferable, intolerable girl," He murmured into her hair as he led her inside of the tent and into the small bed.

"You were already angry," She wheezed as he pulled her robes off of her, "I didn't want to make it worse."

The infection had spread through her blood stream, even the veins in her stomach turning black.

"I'm going to have to draw blood," he warned, trailing his fingers across her abdomen, "It will hurt immensely."

"Recite for me," She shifted into the mattress, "Shakespeare."

Snape traced a line through her stomach with his wand, watching it as it split open and spilled inky blood. Hermione whimpered and shrunk away from his touch.

"Cowards die many times before their deaths;

The valiant never taste of death but once."

"_Julius Caesar_," She smiled softly to herself as he caught the blood in a vial before whisking to the other side of the room, flipping a book open.

Snape reappeared by her side, healing the cut before she bled out.

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, "Miss Granger, if you die on me I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself. _Again._"

"Do you remember everything that I say?" She smiled up at him, the focus in her eyes slowly fading.

"I hang onto every word, Miss Granger," Snape tipped a potion down her throat; "This will stop the potion from continuing to spread."

She didn't respond, her body looking so small surrounded by miles of her matted curls of hair.

Snape took a second look at her broken body, then bent over and brushed his lips across it.

"So long as I can breathe or I can see,

So long lives your love which gives life to me."

**Who knew that Severus Snape could recite poetry? What do you think will happen to Hermione? What do you guys think that Snape's best quality is? I love you guys so much xoxo! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews and support, I hope that this chapter can clarify any questions that you may have. I don't have much to say so I'll see you on the other side (; **

***Disclaimer: JKR enjoys making magic. I enjoy signing terribly off key* **

Chapter 11-

"There's a flower," Hermione pointed in front of her, wiping sweat off of her brow with her other hand. 20 degrees Celsius in bloody June had never felt like the Devil's personal sauna. She tugged at her jumper, her skin burning with the saltiness of her sweat.

"That's a bush," Snape rolled his eyes and turned away from her, mumbling, "Cleverest witch of her age, my _arse._"

"It has flowers on it," she grumbled, trudging forward after him. The potion relieved the worst of the symptoms, though the bruising and the slashes had yet to heal. They still clung to her skin, black trails spelling out hatred on her side. Before leaving, Snape had checked her thoroughly, checking to make sure that she hadn't cast a glamour on herself. He had watched her intently as she stepped out of the tent, clad in a soft black jumper and a matching pair of leggings.

"Why do I bother buying you robes," He had sneered at her, "if you would rather transfigure them into anything but what they are intended to be?"

The blush had crept across her face, proving to him that she was still among the living, "I didn't want them to rub."

They had been traveling for three hours, only stopping when Hermione pointed out something that wasn't a mountain or a tree, which seemed to be occurring more and more often. Each step she took was hesitant; each crack of a twig sent her jumping.

"_Troglodytarum flos_," Hermione broke the irritated silence, pulling her canteen out of her knapsack, "Is chartreuse in color and is identifiable by five to seven red thorns. It is often found where a mountain range meets the water, and where the sun is dim."

"You've been reading again," Snape himself stopped to rest against a tree, taking a small sip of his canteen before returning it again, they hadn't seen another source of water since- well, it hardly mattered to dwell on it any longer.

"Does that surprise you?" She cocked an eyebrow and settled in front of him, playing with the grass between her fingers.

"Not in the slightest," He watched the spark in her light when she recited whatever book she had memorized, the first sign of light he had glimpsed in them for a while.

"I couldn't find much else," Hermione admitted, pulling a book out of her bag, thumbing through the pages, "Not what its uses are, or what time of the year it blooms, or how it is fertilized…"

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out," Snape stood up, preparing to embark again, sweeping stray strands of grass from his robes.

"I think we should set up camp for the night," Hermione turned her face away, willing him not to see her expression, to see the way her eyes flinched when she said it.

"At this rate we won't make it back to London till term begins. We have hours of daylight left, now let's get going."

"I really think we should stop," Her tone became firm, but faltered as she whispered, "Please."

"He's not going to find you here," Snape lifted her gently to her feet, keeping his hand on her shoulder as she slumped into his touch. The delicate line of her collar bone slipped from her jumper, and he itched to reach out and stroke it. Instead, he adjusted the fabric, giving her back a sliver of modesty. He knew what she saw when she closed her eyes, knew what she heard before she fell into slumber. _Wolves. _

Her mouth fell open at his touch and she tried to push out all of the words that she couldn't say, but instead found herself rambling, "It wouldn't be a complete waste of time if we stopped. I could go through more of the books; I could sketch out a map of where we should go. I could-"

"Fine," He snapped, and the tent unfolded itself from his back with a jab of the wand, "If it'll shut you up."

She wanted to thank him for understanding, but instead she simply gave him a polite nod and disappeared inside.

* * *

He wanted to hate her. Oh how desperately he wanted to hate her. The way that she clung to her precious books like they were a lifeline and how she just presumed that she knew everything. How inconsiderate she was about her health, tossing it aside just because she could. Was the insolent chit even grateful? Not even close. Instead, she cried out another boy's name in her sleep.

_Hermione's skin was burning up, sweat matting her hair to the sheets. She clutched the sheet and screamed in agony as the potion made its way through her system. Her mouth opened and shut on its own accord, her lips bled from the chapping. Her legs thrashed, and her body trembled violently. _

"_Ron," she called in her sleep, "Ron." _

The fucking Weasley. Sometimes he did hate her. It wasn't hard to do and it meant that he wouldn't have to explain his feelings.

It was official, he hated her.

When Hermione noticed Snape slinking into the tent, she tucked a piece of parchment into a textbook and slid it inconspicuously under the bed.

"Troll flower," She looked quite pleased with herself as she grinned, turning her face up to him, "I figured it out. Troll flower."

When he didn't respond, she pressed on, "It took me ages to figure it out. My parents made me take Latin in primary school. Of course I stopped taking it when I came to Hogwarts, but I remembered a lot of the stems and I just stitched it together before I came up with-"

"Miss Granger, what the devil are you rambling on about?" Snape pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine threatening to make itself known.

"_Troglodytarum flos_," she smiled widely, "Is Latin for Troll flower. We're going to deal with trolls."

"You'll do nothing of the sort," He motioned at her, "We both know that you can't handle anything right now.

"That's unfair," She stood up, the jumper slipping once again from its spot, her voice scalding, "You know it."

"Life isn't fair," He felt a throb behind his eyes and grimaced, "Now go to bed."

"Is that how you plan on dealing with every disagreement?" She punctuated each word with a frantic flick of her hand, "Sending me to bed like a child?"

"You're acting like one."

"I won't let you treat me like one!" She gripped at her wand threateningly.

"We both know you can't duel, Granger," Snape didn't even flinch at her movement, "Now. Go. To. Bed."

Something in her body gave out, each muscle relaxing at once. She smiled hazily at him, and then tucked herself into the bed. Moments later, the room was full of her soft snores. Fuck. He had forgotten. Stacks of books and parchment were still lying out where she had been sitting. He sank to the ground and paged through them, reading the notes she had jotted down. The corner of a textbook peaked out from underneath the bed, perhaps shoved under when she had stood up.

Snape tugged it out, noting the faded cover of her Arthimancy textbook, and the small stack of parchment poking out of the side. The first page wasn't in her familiar loopy scrawl, but in a hurried prickly one.

_Hermione- _

_Harry and I were worried that you wouldn't write soon, and that we'll have to tear you away from your research ourselves. I'm sure you're having a bloody jolly time in the States, where you can stay in the library all day. I'm stuck here at the Burrow and all of the family is over. Uncle Lupin is the only one who couldn't make it to the reunion. He claims he hasn't been feeling well. Harry, Bill, and I have to bunk together and Harry snores like a freight train. I hope that you find everything that you can about the you-know-whats and you come back with presents! _

_-Ron _

The fucking Weasley. When had she received the letter? Had they continued their correspondence? A flick of the wand sent the letter curling up into a ball of flames, then nothing more than a pile of ash. Perhaps she dreamt of him now as she smiled in her sleep, of him embracing her, of him _touching _her.

The second piece of paper had no header, and was a short list with multiple items crossed out furiously. Underneath the list she had hastily scrawled, _Neither can live while the other survives. _What had Granger been doing in the States? This sheet of paper he tucked into his robes, to review later. The final page was a list of names, names that stung his eyes with familiarity.

_Avery- Triwizard Tournament. Department of Mysteries. Unlikely, would have turned me in_

_Bagman- Unlikely. Cleared of all charges. _

_Crabbe- Triwizard Tournament. Department of Mysteries. Undecided. _

_Dolohov- Department of Mysteries. Possibly. _

_Goyle- Triwizard Tournament. Undecided. _

_Greyback- Dangerous. Werewolf. Kills for fun. Possibly. _

_Lestrange, Bellatrix- Has motive, likely _

_Malfoy- Too arrogant, would have turned me in. Unlikely _

_Nott- Unsure _

_Pettigrew- Coward. Unlikely _

_Snape- _

Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch of her age, had a list of Death Eaters in her textbook. A list of Death Eaters that included him in it, a blank description waiting to be filled in, a list of potential suspects for her kidnapping. He was going to fucking kill her.

**Before you bombard me with accusations, this isn't a full list of Death Eaters, just some that Hermione would be aware of at this point. Leave some love! xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update all weekend, but I haven't been home. I enjoy all of the fantastic reviews that you all have given me. I truly hope that you enjoy this chapter, and while you read it, I'll drink some peach mango iced tea. **

***Disclaimer: JKR has enough money to throw a lavish party every single day. The best days of my life are days when I choose not to wear pants* **

Chapter 12-

Alder, a sweet and rich aroma enveloping her in a blanket. Heather, intoxicating and deliriously fragrant, ensnaring the senses in its perfumed grip. A finch chirped its morning song, flitting from branch to branch. Someone lurked in the corner, pacing feverishly. Pine and peppermint. Peppermint and pine.

"I believe, Miss Granger," A hand sharply ripped a blanket from around her figure, leaving cool air to nip aggressively at her skin; "It is time to get up." Sensory overload threatened to wreak havoc at Hermione's senses, and it took her a moment to sort out the jumble that had become her mind.

"What got your knickers in a twist, Professor?" She grumbled, pushing herself off of the bed, bending over to gather the mess of books and parchment that she had left at the foot of it. Had she really been so tired that she hadn't put it away? She couldn't even remember going to bed.

_Is that how you plan on dealing with every disagreement? Sending me to bed like a child?_

Hermione sorted through the books and sent each one flying into her knapsack, her notes shuffling themselves into order before following suit.

"What the hell?" Hermione lifted her Arithmancy textbook up, its cover still open, and the contents of it gone. Her eyes found his immediately and she shoved the book under his nose, "Did you go through my things?"

Snape reached out and sent the textbook skidding to the ground with the flick of his wrist, "You're a witch, Granger. I would expect you to be more _imaginative _in your hiding spots."

"That was private," She grit out, searching her pocket for her wand, only to find an empty spot where it had been.

"Careless as always," Snape's eyes burned tauntingly, but his voice was as curt as ever, "Just like your moronic friends."

"Do not speak of them!" Red dots covered Hermione's vision as she seethed with rage. He had her notes. He had her wand.

"Harry and I were worried that you wouldn't write soon, and that we'll have to tear you away from your research ourselves," Snape sneered, pulling himself closer to her, "I hope that you find everything that you can about the you-know-whats and you come back with presents!"

Ron. Hermione's face grew hard, her jaw set, daring him to continue.

"What were you doing in America, Granger?" Hot breath fanned across her face as he grabbed her shoulders roughly. Pine and peppermint. Peppermint and pine. It was dizzying.

"I told you," She spat back out, squirming against his grasp.

"You lied," Closer and closer and closer still, chests pressed together.

"I don't owe you anything," Something in Hermione Jean Granger broke in that instant, manifesting itself in the form of a fist flying. Her legs pumped underneath her, propelling her to anywhere but there.

Severus Snape reeled backwards, spitting blood out of his mouth. He lunged forwards, gripping at the air. He was going to fucking kill her. His blood ran cold when a terrified scream echoed from just outside the tent door. _Hermione._

* * *

"Ah Randulfr," Urine. Desperation. Musk, "What a treat. You will be rewarded heavily for this."

"But Adelulf!" Blood. Rot. Death, "She is _mine!_"

"Listen to your alpha, Randulfr," Decrepit. Fetid. Squalid, "Ulric would never have thrashed out like this."

"Peace, Ylva, young Randulfr does not need the reminder of how he failed his brother."

"It was not I! It was a wizard!" The voice grew whiney in protest, irritating Hermione's ears.

Hermione became conscious of her body, of the ropes which so tightly bound her body, the ropes which cut into her flesh and spilled blood onto the thirsty earth. She sat at the edge of a clearing, dark branches curving towards the sky. In front of her, the mountains threatened to tear open clouds and a bubbling stream curved around the trees. Hermione felt a prickle against her back and she ripped at whatever was irritating her flesh, leaving drops of blood sliding down her palms as she grasped at the weed. Three figures stood in the center of the grass, bickering amongst themselves.

Randulfr. His dirty blonde hair had been chopped off half-hazardly, leaving small tufts of it clinging to his otherwise bald head. The sneer which had once been painted onto his face was replaced by a look of forced humility as he bowed his head at the figure in front of him. His body was agitated, though it had thinned out considerably, leaving his clothes hanging on his gaunt frame. Hermione smelled the power that came off of the other werewolf in waves, basking in his state of alpha male. While Randulfr was just wearing blood stained rags, the alpha wore a set of what looked to be wizarding robes in pristine condition. Hermione's stomach lurched as she wondered what wizard the alpha had to kill to obtain them. His gray hair betrayed age, but was immaculately groomed and framed his well chiseled face. The third figure was harder to determine, practically purring against the side of his alpha. He was built much smaller, and like the alpha was shrouded in much nicer clothing. Then he turned towards the tree that Hermione was tied to and she recoiled as the realization hit her- This was not a man, but a woman. The alpha's _mate._ She was surprisingly beautiful, dark brown ringlets tumbling down past her breasts. She seemed wondrously human, despite the smell of wet dog. Piercing yellow eyes found Hermione's brown ones, but they blinked away and looked at the other two wolves.

"It was a wizard you say, Randulfr," The she-wolf smiled sweetly, "Yet you have the audacity to bring us a dying witch?"

"The witch is his mate," Randulfr insisted, crossing the clearing quickly to rip Hermione's sweater up, "I just wanted to finish what Ulric started."

"The poison is killing her," The she-wolf nodded approvingly at the damage, and turned to the alpha, "Perhaps I can have her, Adelulf. I have been aching for a playmate for so long."

Randulfr snarled at the prospect, but kept his head low and said nothing.

Adelulf tilted his head in contemplation, "It was Randulfr who brought her to us, Ylva."

Ylva pouted, "It was Randulfr who led my dear brother to his death."

At this, Randulfr's head shot up in protest, "Father always spoiled you, Ylva. It ruined you."

"Clearly our demonstration wasn't enough," The she-wolf snickered at the remainder of Randulfr's patchy blonde hair, "Perhaps we should try again, _brother." _

Ignoring the two of them, Adelulf stepped forward, leaning down to take a deep whiff of Hermione's uncombed hair. He smelled feral, a dog in heat.

"Perhaps I should keep her," The alpha gripped Hermione's chin, memorizing her unmarred features. He would change that, of course.

"Adelulf!" Ylva gasped, narrowing her eyes at the witch.

"Silence," He slashed the ropes with his claws and eyed Hermione hungrily, "Do not fret, Randulfr, the virgin will die tonight."

"He will come for you," Hermione whispered, just so the wolf would hear, "He will find you. He will kill you."

"It is possible," The wolf dragged her away from the clearing and deeper into the trees, "But it will be too late. And I will be waiting."

* * *

She was gone. Again. Snape walked the perimeter of the wards for a third time, carefully looking for a break in them. He should be charging after her, scouring each corner of bloody Ireland until he found her. Instead he paced like the fucking coward that he was, his mind churning with disturbing images. It was the werewolf from the lake, the one with the blonde hair. He was sure of it.

Perhaps by now, she lay dead, her eyes still burning from the rage which had poured from her. Or maybe she was squirming underneath an intrusive body, her voice raw from the pleading. Her wand was still tucked into his robes, next to two pieces of folded parchment. Fuck. Somewhere, she was alone with a werewolf, with no means to protect herself.

He had to find her.

Instead, he checked the wards for a fourth time. Then a fifth.

If she died he would burn in hell for it, if he wasn't already.

Fuck.

* * *

Rough fingers ripped her sweater in half, palming and groping the flesh that was revealed. _He will come for you. He will find you. He will kill you. _

She struggle out from underneath him, but barely made it two steps before she tasted leaves and felt him press against her back.

"Severus!" Hermione choked out, searching blindly for someone who won't appear.

"If a woman screams with no one to hear her," A wet pair of lips nipped at her ears, "Does she make a sound?"

"Severus!" The collar felt like ice across her searing skin. His collar.

* * *

She was dying. He was already dead. He pushed forward through the foliage, propelled by only the need to _do something_. Gone. Gone. Gone. He was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Slick mud splattering his face.

She was dying. He was already dead.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

"Severus!" He felt a pull through his navel and he was tumbling through the brambles.

A wand was raised and a howl erupted and there was death at his feet.

A tear stained face looked weakly up at him, disentangling herself from arms that were slowly growing cold.

Snape reached down and scooped her up, pressing her against him.

Hermione Granger was in his arms. She was safe.

"I knew you would come," She whispered against his chest, then unclenched her fist. A green thorny flower was crumbled in the palm of her hand, "_Troglodytarum flos. _We can go home."

**Feelings. I think that I'm going to award Snape some firewhiskey when they return to Spinner's End. What do you think of all of this emotion that Snape is spewing? Do you think that he really cares for Hermione, or does he just need a tampon and some chocolate? Leave your comments in the review section. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to say that this is the LONGEST fanfic I've ever managed to write and I'm not nearly done with it. I typically get distracted by life and give up. Eventually I'll pick up the rest of those projects- I promise. Anycow. I don't plan on giving up on this one anytime, and reviews definitely help (wink wink. Nudge nudge.)! I'm going to stop rambling and let you enjoy Chapter 13. (Wow. Unlucky number much?) **

Chapter 13-

Peppermint and pine. Pine and peppermint.

"Are you okay, Miss Granger?" Warm hands cradled her as she shivered in a familiar bed. The hands moved over her body, uncomfortable to her burning skin.

_The poison is killing her. Perhaps I can have her, Adelulf. I have been aching for a playmate for so long._

Another bone penetrating ache crashed through her body and she twisted away from the touch. Water. She needed water.

"I have to go. I am being summoned. Your wand is on your pillow," The weight lifted off of the bed, the sheets still warm from his body. Her throat burned, raw and cracked as she tried to answer, but he was gone before she was able to make a sound. _Save me. _

_The poison is killing her. The poison is killing her. The poison is killing her. _

She was on fire. Every fiber of her being screamed in protest, beads of sweat rolling off of her forehead and into her matted hair. Each twitch of her body sent a ripple of nerve shattering agony.

_The poison is killing her. _

Randulfr was sitting next to her in bed, his blonde tufts growing into greasy locks as he smirked at her.

"You're mine," His yellowed teeth gleamed in the overly bright light, "You'll be screaming for me tonight. It's a full moon after all."

Then the hair turned into dark curls and a woman was shrieking in laughter as she stroked Hermione's arms.

"I'm not done with you yet," She leaned over, her curls spilling onto Hermione's shoulders, "Not even close. I have been aching for a playmate. Aching."

Run.

Run.

Run.

She couldn't move. Couldn't breath. Couldn't think.

Ylva turned into Adelulf, his body pressing into Hermione's, his hands claiming her most intimate parts.

"Do not fret, Randulfr, the virgin will die tonight," He laughed, his body rumbling against hers, "Do not forget of me yet witch. The worst has yet to come."

The room swam around her, trees and dressers and flowers and night stands. Snape stood leaning against the bed frame casually, black holes where his eyes should be under his Death Eater mask.

"Neither can live while the other survives," Snape turned to leave again, turned to disappear into the foliage, "Remember that Granger. Remember that."

"Hermione, honey?" Mrs. Granger smiled blankly at her, her expression glassy as she approached her, "When are you coming home? Please come home Hermione. I've put the kettle on. Would you like some tea Hermione?"

Ron was at her other side, smiling brightly, "Bring me some presents Hermione. Presents."

Then there was laughter, high pitched and menacing, filling the room. Nimble fingers pulled the hair out of Hermione's face and a potion slid down her throat. Then there was nothing.

* * *

"Master?" A tiny house elf appeared in front of Snape as apparated into his bedroom, clutching Hermione's unconscious form to his chest. She had passed out during the apparation, going limp in his cloaks.

"Not now, Slinky," Snape growled, slipping Hermione under the sheets as he checked her temperature. Her body was becoming resistant to the potion that he had given to her, leaving to fight off the infection herself.

"Someone came, Master," Slinky piped up again, plucking at the hems of her robes, desperate to get his attention.

"Shut up!" Snape nudged her away with his foot, "I'm trying to think."

"When you were gone," She insisted, her voice cracking, "Someone _came here. _They went through your things they did."

"What are you saying Slinky?" Snape turned around as she practically jumped out of the potato sack she had altered to fit her.

"Someone came," She shivered, "Someone bad Master. Bad. Bad. Bad."

"Who was it?" Snape demanded, already reaching for his wand out of his robes.

"Slinky doesn't know sir," She burst into tears at the declaration, slamming her head into the ground, "They came and looked for things. Slinky can't think sir. Slinky can't see faces. Slinky can't-"

A burn slid through Snape's arms and he hissed in displeasure before turning to the elf that was collecting herself on the ground, "You will take care of Miss Granger, Slinky. You will give her Dreamless Sleep. You will not let her die. Do I make myself clear?"

Slinky nodded, wiping her tears away with a sniff.

"Miss Granger," Snape checked her pulse, "Are you okay?"

Nothing. She shuddered against his touch and pulled away with a grimace.

Pulling her wand out of his robes, he laid it down beside her, "I have to go. I am being summoned. Your wand is on your pillow."

Slinky rummaged through his potion's cabinet, the tops of her ears barely visible from his angle. She would be okay. She had to be okay.

"Goodbye, Miss Granger," He murmured into her neck as he stood up and disappeared.

* * *

"I am pleased Severusssss," The Dark Lord spun the crumpled plant between two fingers, before returning it to Snape, "You shall be heavily rewarded."

"That is very generous, my Lord," Snape kissed the hems of silky robes, then stood back up.

"Something dwells on your mind. You are hiding something."

Snape said nothing, only opened up his mind to Voldemort.

_"I want to know why we're here." "You're lying. But if it's bothers you that much, we're looking for a flower." "A flower?" "For a potion." "Will you tell me what the potion is for?" "No." "You only talk to me when you're angry." "I disagree. I'm not here to be your friend. You don't want me to be your friend, Miss Granger." "I don't want you to be my enemy, Professor." An almost kiss. A stolen moment. A memory that should never have happened. A time where he had almost lost control. A black tank top and low ride jeans. "The insufferable Miss Granger Getting all flustered over books." A shriek. "We'll be sorry Randulfr! Sorry!"_ _"Indeed. Avada Kedavra." "Damn it Hermione! Are you hurt?" "You called me Hermione." "You could have died. I shouldn't have to remind you of that."_ _"You saved me."_ _"May I remind you how inappropriate this is, Miss Granger?" A blanket. Scratchy against their skin. Separating the two of them from touching in the most private ways. "Why is it that whenever you save my life, I'm naked?" "If I could relieve you of that pain, I would."_ _"You are mine. I have to protect you." Reciting poetry, just to distract her from the pain. "Careless as always, just like your moronic friends."_ _"I don't owe you anything." She was gone. Again. Another wolf. Taking pleasure in what wasn't his. Death. Her face. Shaking in his bed. Dying. _

A strange light glinted in Voldemort's eyes as he mused to himself before speaking, "It would appear Severusssss, that the Mudblood has fallen in love with you."

"She is naïve," Snape shrugged idly, "She feels that I return the feeling."

"And do you?"

"Never again," Snape shook his head firmly.

"My condolencesssss Severussss," The Dark Lord masked a smile, "I had forgotten."

"As for the Mudblood," Severus ignored the comment, "It appears that she is dying from the attack."

"Leave it be," Voldemort turned away dismissively, "She is of no longer use to me."

"Of course, sir," Snape laughed coldly.

"Your reward waits for you in the dungeons, Severussss," Voldemort reminded him, "Another Mudblood, of course."

"Thank you, my Lord," Snape bowed, "I shall be quick."

* * *

"Is the Miss feeling better?" Hermione felt a small presence on her chest and nearly jumped out of her skin when she found two tennis ball eyes staring into hers.

"My head is splitting," She coughed weakly, trying to push the house elf off of her.

"Master is saying that Slinky needs to care for the Miss," The house elf sat firmly back down on her chest, but this time with a potion between her fingers.

"For the Miss's head pains," She offered sweetly, and then poured it down Hermione's throat.

"Miss is quite pretty when Miss isn't screaming," The house elf continued, brushing through Hermione's hair with her fingers.

"Where's Snape?" Hermione tried to sit up, but a rip through her side had her sinking back down.

"The Master is out."

"Out where?"

"Slinky does not know where Master goes."

"Slinky?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Am I going to die?" Hermione breathed the question, counting the spots in the ceiling as she waited for an answer.

"We all die, Miss," Slinky smiled at her as she spooned broth into Hermione's mouth, "When the wizards die everyone is sad, sad, sad. When one of my family dies we is happy. We is happy that that they served their family. We is happy that they is with another family. Just somewhere else. We is happy that we knows them. We is happy that we won't forget them."

"That's the wisest thing I've heard in a long time, Slinky," Hermione opened her mouth for another spoonful.

"Slinky told her Master the same thing," Her voice grew distant at the memory, "Master hurt for a long time. Master still hurts. That is a sad, sad, thing."

"When Lilly died?"

"Slinky will not tell Master's secrets!" Slinky dumped the scalding broth onto her head, her bald skin turning pink from the chicken stew.

"Slinky!" Hermione wiggled away from the puddle seeping through the sheets, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Slinky will clean the Miss's blankets," The elf nodded dutifully and with a snap of long fingers, they were as good as new.

"Thank you, Slinky," Hermione slumped into the pillows watching Slinky's ears twitch, hearing something that Hermione clearly didn't.

"Someone is here," Slinky disappeared with a pop, leaving Hermione to scramble around for her wand.

"Slinky?" She called out, but to no avail.

"If it isn't the little Mudblood," A figure dropped its hood at the door of Snape's bedroom, revealing a sneering face, "I think we should have some fun."

Hermione's blood ran cold. In that moment she knew that she was going to die.

**Why is it always Hermione? Good question. Answer: I honestly don't know. I guess that's just how the story's going to progress. Reviews make me write faster! This cliff hanger is dedicated to: bluefirefly5. Yes, I am that cruel. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to say that I didn't skip writing a chapter yesterday on purpose. On hind sight, it was probably good to do so to build you all up from that cliffy. Some of you were pretty upset about it *cough cough*. Between the cliffies and the sexual tension I didn't even know what to do with myself. Oh Snape. My body is ready. Until then, I'll just entertain myself with this work of fiction. **

***Disclaimer: JKR has millions of fans. I'm on the alert list of 9 people* **

Chapter 14-

_"If it isn't the little Mudblood, I think we should have some fun."_

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione's hands desperately searched for the wand that she had lost between the sheets. The rumbled covers twisted around her sweaty form, clinging to her body like a second skin.

Lucius Malfoy merely jeered, "So you do talk? I had forgotten that you could do more than _scream_."

Familiar alder brushed against her fingertips, and she gripped at her wand tightly, sliding out of the bed as gracefully as she could, making sure to not turn her back on the intruder.

"It would be in your best interests to l-l-leave," Hermione tried to sound powerful, but her voice caught as Malfoy's face contorted into a sickly smile, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"The cleverest witch of her age," He mocked, drawing his wand from his robes, "is barely able to articulate."

"_Stupefy!" _Lucius deflected the curse easily and sent one searing across her cheek, splitting the taut skin under her cheek bone. The metal taste of blood dripped into her mouth and she didn't have time to think before another curse nearly hit her in the chest. She felt her calf being ripped at, scarlet spilling out onto the wooden floors.

"To think," Lucius danced around her, skimming her flesh with nicks and slices, "that you worth any of _his _attention."

A well placed spell to his feet sent Malfoy toppling to the ground next to her as she fought for the strength to finish it.

"Filthy Mudblood," He grunted out before his features tightened and he froze mid-sentence.

"Miss!" Slinky's large eyes above the still body of the Death Eater, "Master says that Slinky does not let Miss die!"

"You left, Slinky," Hermione groaned, checking her wounds and healing them as she went.

"I called for the Master," Suddenly, the house elf sounded less sure of her actions and she procured a mug of tea and levitated it towards Hermione.

"And?" The tea warmed her body as she leaned over to expect the still frame lying in front of her. His deep grey eyes were fogged by a silvery mist.

"What do you see, Miss?" Slinky brushed her long nose against Malfoy's shoulder as she stared at whatever Hermione saw.

"Slinky?" Hermione stood up carefully, rubbing at the wounds at her side that had once again began to pain her, "Send Mr. Malfoy back to his home."

"Miss-" Slinky tried to question it, but Hermione cut her off of it before any speculations were made.

"Just do it. Please."

* * *

Blood. It was splattered onto everything and his bedroom reeked of it. Behind his eyelids he watched as a bushy haired girl screamed under the hands of a werewolf, her blood being absorbed greedily by the earth underneath her. He saw her screaming out to him, begging to be saved, to be released of the pain that wracked her body ever so viciously. The bed was still warm from Hermione's body and he found her chin deep in his bathtub, a mug of tea hovering in the air beside her, looking like the picture of health.

"What the hell happened?" Snape growled, thrusting the door wide open to reveal the crimson puddles throughout his bedroom. Hermione jumped slightly at the words, but didn't bother hiding her body from his.

"Wow Hermione," She gave a weak smile, but if faltered and fell away, "I'm glad to see that you're okay. That Lucius Malfoy didn't manage to kill you."

"Malfoy?" Snape immediately got up to look for him, but Hermione grabbed his wrist before he could pull away.

"I sent him home," She closed her eyes and attempted to relax into the warm, bubbly water.

"To hell you did!" Snape practically ripped her out of the water trying to get away from her grip.

"I did. He was under the Imperius."

"And what would put that through your pretty little head?" A robe flew of off a silver hook and encased itself around her body as she stepped out of the tub. He had however, noticed the puffy skin at her side and wondered for a moment if it would ever heal at all.

"I could see it in his eyes," Hermione plucked her tea from the air and downed the rest of it, flinching as it burned her mouth.

"Fuck!" Snape ripped the mug from her hands and sent it shattering to the ground. The small shards of porcelain speckled the tiled ground, like an explosion of confetti.

"Better?" A flick of her wand sent the pieces into the waste basket, "Who would do that, Professor?"

"Someone who wants Lucius Malfoy to take the fall for his actions," Snape's hair covered his dark expression as situations flew through his head.

_You won't harm her Bella._

_I don't make promises that I can't keep._

"He said something strange, Professor," Granger's face screwed up as she tried to remember the words, "Something about not being worth your attention. What does that mean?"

"I haven't the faintest inclination," He shook his head dismissively then gave her a hard look. There she stood, shivering in a robe in his bathroom, dripping wet with his collar around her neck.

"You've had quite the week, Granger," Snape watched as she raised her fingers to tentatively stroke the smooth surface of the collar, and the engraving in the middle of it, "It's been very trying for you."

"It always is," she sighed and stepped into his bedroom to get dressed, not bothering to elaborate any longer.

* * *

"Tell me something, Granger," The two of them had found themselves holed up in his private library, amidst a roaring fireplace and hundreds of whispering texts. Hermione was curled into the chair closest to the fire, a book on rare plants balanced on her knees. She looked up at him in shock when he started the conversation, but politely tucked the book into her side after marking her page.

"What would you like to know, Professor?"

"You're favorite subject at Hogwarts?"

"Transfigurations," She smiled at the thought of schoolwork, "Maybe charms. Or Arithmancy. Or Ancient Runes. Maybe even Potions."

"Are you intentionally teasing me, Miss Granger?" He cocked an eyebrow at her mischievous smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir," She couldn't contain an impish giggle though, "Obviously you preferred Potions."

"Obviously," Snape smirked sardonically, "The form of your Patronus?"

"An otter. Yours?"

"A doe," He watched the skepticism creep over her face, but he ignored it.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Hermione shifted uneasily at his prodding, and thought carefully before answering, "When I was eight, I came home from school one day to my mother and father beaming at me before I even walked in the front door. The next day I was telling everyone who listened that I was going to be a big sister. I remember showing my parents this picture that I drew of what I thought the baby would look like. I wanted a baby sister with dark curls and bright blue eyes, just like out of a fairy tale. When my mom found out she was having another girl, she was over the moon. She painted the guest room ballet slipper pink with lavender butterflies. My dad wanted to name her Deirdre after some Celtic legend. One day I was having a baby sister, the next day I wasn't. I walked into the guest room and it had been painted stark white and the baby furniture had been cleared out."

Snape remained silent, so Hermione continued, "It's this infertility thing I guess. Apparently it's genetic. It was a miracle that she had me at all."

"Indeed."

"And you, Professor? Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Hardly, my father couldn't even live around me."

_Get the fuck away you stupid piece of shit. I don't want you breathin' the same air as me. You're worthless. Just like that bitch mom of yours. _What were worse were the bruises that came along with the words.

"Professor?" Snape's head shot out of his memories at her timid voice, "I'm glad it was you."

Hermione's fingers brushed against the engraving on her collar.

Snape nodded slowly, "I agree."

**Alright so somebody manipulated Lucius Malfoy, ruling him out. Who did it? Hermione's having a shitty week, if I do say so myself. Reviews motivate me to stop eating junk food and start writing. Until next time -ipl**


	15. Chapter 15

**In celebration of Chapter 15, I have decided to compile some of my favorite reviews and address some of them. Feel free to skim through this; I'll see you on the other side! **

**bluefirefly5: So dear Bella put poor Lucius under Imperius, eh? No surprise there. I'm glad Slinky came through. I enjoyed the deepening of the emotional connection between Severus and Hermione at the end, when Severus decides to try and get to know Hermione a bit better. Please stop eating junk food and start writing to update! ;o)**

**1 point for pro Bellatrix. Interesting. **

**queenofgoblins: If it turns out to be Bellatrix I will be sorely disappointed XD **

**1 point for anything but Bellatrix. **

**BearyFunny66: Why not eat junk food and write at the same time? Great chapter! Can't wait to read more **

**Definitely taking this to heart, this is the best suggestion that I've ever heard. **

**Eri (guest): I think trixy did it. When i read that line about hermione not being worthy of snapes attention i thought, is lucius gay!? Lol. Then after i read he was imperiused i then thought it has to be trixy it was something a jealous lover would say and i dont think lucius swings that way and trix has been trying to get in sevs pants sooo anywho thats my theory n im stickin to it **

**Alright. Round total is 2 for Bellatrix and 1 for not. I'll tell you who it isn't…McGonagall. It is safe to assume that it isn't McGonagall, but anyone else is on the table. Now go back to bickering amongst yourselves and I'll go twiddle my thumbs. **

***Disclaimer: JKR owns Severus Snape and all of his deliciousness. I own a ton of pencils without erasers* **

Chapter 15-

"Fuck," Hermione nearly bit through her tongue as she pressed her fingertips to her side. Her shirt was drawn up to just underneath her breasts, leaving the skin free to the chilled air.

"Language, Miss Granger," A silky voice teased the insides of her ear, sending shudders down her bare arms.

"_Arse_," She could practically feel his smirk against the back of her neck as she diligently rubbed a green salve over the healing wounds. The infection seemed to be shrinking, and the three slices were finally beginning to close up.

"I could take that away, you know," Long fingers wrapped around the small jar on the desk, but she batted his hand away.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Professor?" Hermione huffed with annoyance as she pulled her tank top back over her stomach, careful to make sure that it met the waistband of her jeans. She didn't need his advances.

The two of them had been holed up in his parlor all day, bickering over everything from what flavor of tea to brew to whether or not Malfoy had acted on his own accord. He had triumphantly won each argument and his smug expression couldn't be wiped off of his face with a mop.

"Why go," He purred, eyeing her in her black tank and blue jeans, "When I have plenty of entertainment right here?"

How different, Hermione mused, he had sounded just a few nights ago.

_Believe me, Miss Granger; you are of no interest to me. I have seen far better. Do not be content with yourself because I saw you nude._

"I was under the impression that you had work to do," She rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

"It would be preferable if I didn't have strangers tormenting my property," Snape watched her flinch at the word, but disregarded it and continued, "And my house elves."

"Slinky was put under a memory charm," Hermione's face burned with disappointment, the collar feeling heavy around her neck. _His bloody property, _"A good one at that."

"Granger, do you doubt my abilities?" Snape snapped at her, feeling the tension build up in his muscles.

"No sir," Hermione blushed, looking down at the carpet, "I find you very… _capable._"

"Then you can assume that I'll crack the memory charm and figure out what happened when we were gone."

Someone had come in, someone exceedingly powerful. Someone was smart enough to not touch _anything_, and to even erase the memory of their identity from the only witness, a house elf. They had altered his wards, allowing Lucius Malfoy to walk right through the front door.

Fuck.

"I understand, Professor," Hermione lifted the jar of salve from the desk and offered it to him.

Snape tucked it into his robes before catching her eye, "In two weeks' time we'll be attending the ball at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione felt it break inside of her, a thin string that had been stretched until only the last fibers were still clinging to each other. In its absence, the hysteria inducing fear filled the cavity.

_The lighting was dim, casting long shadows that were almost as sinister as the people that they belonged to. Heavy chains held her against a wall and her attempts to struggle away were met by cruel laughter. _

"_How much for this one?" Malfoy traced a finger from my breast bone past my navel, grazing against the line where my knickers met my waist. _

_Fenrir Greyback laughed a wheezing laugh, his yellow teeth looking particularly lethal, "I thought you were saving her for auction. How would Narcissa feel?" _

"_I suppose that is for the best," Malfoy shrugged casually and drew his hood up, hiding his features, "Prepare her for tonight. I want to hear her scream." _

_Hands grabbed at her, incased her, tugged at her- _

"Miss Granger!"

_The whip came next, biting into her skin repeatedly, each flick digging deeper than the last. _

"Miss Granger!"

"_I want to hear you scream," the raspy lips laughed against her stomach as the stubble of his beard scraped farther and farther down. _

"Miss Granger," Hermione opened her teary eyes and she was on her Potion Master's lap, collapsed on the parlor floor. His raven hair was surprisingly soft against her cheek as he pressed her tighter against him, driving the images from her mind.

"Why do we have to go?" She felt like a child, small and afraid and ruining yet another one of his shirts.

"That isn't for you to worry about," For once, his tone was neither condescending nor sarcastic. He merely stated it with careful precision, tucking her unruly curls behind her right ear.

"I can't go," She sniffled again, begging the tears to dissipate.

"There is time between now and then. There will be other slaves that you shall sit and wait with," He could feel her tense in his arms as she remembered the conditions which had brought her to Spinner's End in the first place.

"Is that what I am to you?" A part of her didn't want to know the answer, "A slave?"

"As long as you wear that collar you are _mine_," Onyx eyes glowered with possessiveness, and he grabbed the sides of her face roughly and brought it to his in one fluid motion.

Each heart ache that seemed to pound through her body released into that kiss. His mouth commanded hers, sending sparks of electricity straight to the core of her being. Unsure of what to do with her fingers, she opted to twist them into his hair, further anchoring him closer to her. Fingers pressed against the sliver of skin at her waist, gripping and stroking and lavishing. A small gasp gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, claiming each crevice of it as his own. An inferno built between the two of them, threatening to explode and consume them.

"Master?" Slinky called uncertainly from the doorway, shielding her eyes away, "You has a guest."

Snape disentangled himself from Hermione's arms, his movements robotic, all business and no passion that had been so evident just moments before. He had swirled away in a cloud of dark robes before she had the chance to protest.

* * *

"I don't have time for this," Snape poured a tumbler of fire whiskey and downed it in a steady gulp as Bellatrix watched him, looking pretty content with herself.

"How was Ireland?" She batted her eyes at him coyly, looking up at him from underneath her perfectly placed curls.

"Why are you here Bellatrix?" Another tumbler washed down his throat, anything to make himself feel less aware of her burning gaze.

"I figured that was self-explanatory," She giggled and shrugged, "Where's your Mudblood?"

"Scrubbing the floors," Snape drawled, pouring a third tumbler before forcing himself to but the bottle away, "Naked."

Bella didn't seem to like the idea, and began to pout, "Have you been _fucking _her?"

"Everywhere," Snape threw out with a bit of malice, taking pleasure in Bellatrix's irritation.

"This doesn't change anything," She cried out in exasperation, "You know that."

"I'm aware," Snape glowered, "September is three months away."

"I would watch that Mudblood of yours," Bellatrix snickered, "I heard she has been drawing _attention _to herself."

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Bella?" Snape made a gesture to have her leave his office and she gingerly drew her riding cloak against her frame.

"Of course not," She smiled widely, "You know how I aim to please."

"Indeed."

Her breath was hot as she kissed him with too much vigor and reeking of desire and thirst she stepped out into the cool June air and disappeared into the night sky.

Fuck.

**Ah. Bella's back. I tried to hold it off for as long as possible. Leave your thoughts in the review section about what the hell she is trying to do. I'll let you duke it out and I'll go imagine Severus Snape on the parlor floor. –ipl **


	16. Chapter 16

**So I haven't posted a chapter in two days. Sue me. (Actually please don't, I was really busy and I wasn't home) The reviews have been tumbling in and I loved each and every one. Welcome to my new reviewers dia, .545, and Amarenima Redwood. I hope that you all continue reading and enjoying. **

***Disclaimer: JKR inspires writers to pursue their dreams every single day. I can barely get someone to tie my shoes for me* **

Chapter 16-

"_Mom?" Hermione set her suitcase gingerly at the bottom of the stairs and tucked her wand into her back pocket. She was dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a navy blue raincoat zipped halfway up. _

"_In here, darling!" Susan Granger was found bent over the counter in the kitchen, scrubbing furiously at an unseen stain. Her fluffy pink bathrobe was pulled tight against her thin frame and damp hair hung limply past her shoulders. Without her typical coat of mascara and wine colored lipstick, Susan looked defeated. Her mother, whose hair was always neatly curled around her chin with a string of pearls around her neck, looked as if she hadn't slept in several nights. _

"_I'll be back before term starts up again," Hermione couldn't meet her mother's eyes as she swallowed the sour taste of the lie. _

"_Emily's address is on the table," Susan put on a false smile and gestured towards a slip of white paper with blue ink. _

"_Got it," Hermione walked over and slipped it into the pocket of her jacket, not even bothering to read it. A wad of American money was stashed in a thick envelope in her suitcase. She would be staying in a tiny apartment in Salem under the name of Jennifer Elder._

"_Are you leaving now, Pumpkin?" David Granger appeared at the doorway, his spectacles perched at the tip of his nose, his spicy cologne mingling with the scent of brewing tea and toast. He had thrown on a flannel shirt, not bothering to tuck it into the waistband of his trousers. _

"_In a few minutes Daddy," Hermione's heart lurched at the familiar sight of her parents in the kitchen where she had baked cookies and laughed while sitting on top of a bar stool, the kitchen with the faded yellow wallpaper and shelves full of cookbooks and knickknacks._

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay?" David pulled his only child into his chest, stroking her bushy curls. _

"_I'll be fine. I promise."_

* * *

Hours passed without an appearance from Severus Snape and Hermione found herself in her bedroom, lavender sheets pulled all the way up to her chin. A flickering candle at the bedside table threw a soft yellow glow, but left shadows creeping in the corners. Slinky had appeared shortly after he had left with a cup of tea and a sandwich. The two were accepted graciously, but were both left ignored on top of her dresser. Occasionally, a body crippling ache passed through her body, but disappeared before she could have the chance to dwell on it.

A crash down the hall signaled the arrival of her professor, followed by a string of curses.

Severus Snape stood in the center of his bedroom, washing away his vision with firewhiskey. His Death Eater mask was tossed aside and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Professor?" Hermione stepped into his bedroom, immediately looking sides of physical damage, "Where were you?"

"I was summoned," Snape's voice was flat and his fingers shook as he tried to unbutton his heavy cloak.

"Let me help you," Hermione kept her eyes down as she undid the button around his neck, allowing the cloak to fall to the floor, "Are you hurt?"

"Do not pretend to care for me, Miss Granger," he turned away from her worried eyes, and smoothed his wild hair.

"I'm not!" Hermione's voice became defensive, "Why is it so hard for you to see that?"

When he looked back towards her, she almost shed a tear for him. His face looked like a thin sheet of paper pulled taut over glass, the sharp angles of his face threatening to slice through the air. The sockets underneath of his eyes were discolored, and his skin looked drained and lifeless.

"What do they do to you," Her voice came out as a haunted whisper, "to make you seem like a shell of a man?"

Snape did not reply, but instead slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing the scarred planes of his chest and shoulders.

"Come," He rasped out, grabbing her hand and leading her to his bed. He did not say anymore nor did he lean over and kiss her as he laid down and pulled her tight against him. She felt the tension roll off of him in waves and was careful to not move a single muscle until she was sure that he had fallen into a steady slumber.

* * *

_Lily leaned backwards onto her forearms, hiking her skirt up to mid-thigh. She had discarded her robes and left them in a heap beside her. Her Gryffindor tie was loosened around her neck and her bare feet wiggled in the plush green grass. _

"_Isn't today lovely, Sev?" Lily turned towards him, smiling widely. Snape had found shade underneath a hawthorn tree, sitting cross legged with a Potion's textbook in his lap. The two fourth years both had a free period on a warm Thursday afternoon and had escaped to the lake. _

_Snape took in her long bare legs and forced himself to look away, "I suppose." _

_She groaned at his answer and laid back down, "Why are you always so negative?" _

"_I don't know," He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I just am."_

"_You don't have to be," She reminded him. For several moments they didn't say anything, just enjoyed the sunshine and the sound of water lapping at the earth. _

"_I never see you anymore," Snape closed his Potions book and went to go sit next to his best friend, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. _

"_I don't like your friends," Lily scowled, "they're stupid and vulgar." _

"_I guess the same thing could be said about yours."_

"_My friends don't run around learning Dark Magic," Lily sat up in anger, reaching for her robes, "but the next time you want to pen me into your schedule then send me a letter via owl." _

"_Don't be daft, Lily," Snape tried to scramble after her, but she pulled away from his reaches. _

"_Now you're questioning my intelligence?" Lily shrieked, the red in her face blending with the same angry shade tumbling from her scalp. _

"_Never!" _

"_Just leave me alone Severus Snap! You-you- _arse_!"_

* * *

"Severus…." The dream of Lily Evans still fresh behind his eye lids, Snape awoke to frizzy hair clinging to his nostrils and a small bum grinding against a rather prominent morning erection. The witch was stirring in her sleep, occasionally murmuring his first name in a heated whisper.

Was she as desperate for him as he was of her?

Fuck.

"Hmmm…Severus…" She yawned again, pressing herself tighter against him. A small hitch caught in her breath, and a soft moan escaped from two perfect set of lips. He wanted to take those perfect lips between his own, to bruise them and claim them and lavish them.

Snape took no time in disentangling himself from her warm and incredibly aroused body, leaving her unconsciously searching for him.

After a cold shower, Snape dressed in a white button down black trousers and raked a comb through his hair.

Shortly after Bellatrix had left the previous night, he had been summoned by the Dark Lord, where there was another Mudblood waiting for him.

What was the Dark Lord playing at? What was the underlying message behind the trembling line of women that he had supplied him with?

Snape was aware of the task that had to be done before September, but there were other things pressing on his mind.

"_Lucius," Snape nodded at the Death Eater coolly. _

"_Ah Severus," Lucius smiled, "It has been too long, hasn't it?" _

"_I believe, Lucius, you were at my home two nights ago," Snape studied Malfoy's face for a telltale sign of a lie, but found none. _

"_I do not know what you speak of." _

"_Surely you were not so intoxicated that night that you forget what had occurred?"_

"_I assure you," Lucius dropped his smile, "You are mistaken." _

"_Severussssssss," the Dark Lord appeared, his eyes narrowed, "Perhaps you should be less rude to our host. Crucio!" _

"Professor?" Hermione stood shyly at the bathroom door, one of his black button downs hanging from her body, her hair in desperate need of a brush, "Good morning."

"Get dressed; Granger," Snape snapped at her, "We have work to do today."

**Another chapter down. A billion more to go. Leave your reviews and I'll answer some of them. -ipl**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! **_**The Slave's Girl **_**is officially the most reviewed fic that I've ever written! Thanks you guys so much for all of the incredible love that you guys have given me. I'm blown away by all of the support that this fic has received. Please stay amazing! **

***Disclaimer: JKR thought up every word that came out of Severus Snape's delicious mouth. I'm responsible for naming my cat.* **

Chapter 17-

_We have work to do today._

"You're _joking_," Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, an irritating and childish sound. It drilled right through Snape's skull, how petulant of a child she really was. He could practically imagine her crossing her arms over her chest and stomping a foot.

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger," He shot back at her warningly, "You'll learn quite quickly about how serious I really am."

Hermione frowned and turned out of the doorway of his bathroom, "Where are we going, anyway?"

Snape could hear her rustle around in the sheets of the bed, probably searching for her wand that had slipped out of her pocket in the middle of the night. He had been sure that he had felt it stab him in his thigh earlier in the morning.

"You are in need of a dress," Snape smirked at his reflection, wishing that he could see Hermione's facial expression. Her objections, however, were thunderous.

"I don't NEED a new dress! It's a rather trivial thing after all. Being all concerned about yards of lace and strands of pearls."

"You'll be needing a dress to go to the Malfoy's ball. And if it was my choice, you wouldn't be wearing _yards _of lace."

This time, Snape entered his bedroom, watching her body stiffen as the words sunk in, dressed in only his shirt and collar.

"Will I be dressed immodestly?" Her fingers reached up and touched the reminder of who she really was. _A slave._ The realization was painted painfully across her face as she remembered the conversation that they had earlier.

_As long as you wear that collar you are mine._

Severus smirked again and reached out to coil her curls out of her face, "Believe me, Miss Granger, when I tell you that I am a selfish man and I am not one to share."

"What if they make you?" Her voice dropped into a trembling whisper, the edges of eyes burning red. He could see the unspoken words dance around her lips, she was holding something back.

"Make me what, Miss Granger? You'll have to be more specific."

"Hurt me," There it was. Her admission that stung with its brutal honesty. She did not trust him. After all of the times that he had saved her, she still saw him as a brutal Death Eater. Wasn't that all he was anyway?

"Lucius Malfoy is not in any position to make _me _do anything," There was something in the heartbreakingly innocent way that she chewed on her bottom lip, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes to shield her blush that consumed Snape with lust. In that moment, she was not a student. Or a child. She was a woman who wore a scant amount of clothing and stood a mere few inches away from him. A woman who was desperate for the attentions that he desired to grant her.

The way that his lips reached forward to claim hers was inevitable, the most primal and basic of human desires consumed him in that moment. When they touched it was in a way that promised to leave marks, to be remembered. For several moments it was if she was lost in time, unresponsive against his own demanding body. Then she came to life, a wild rose blooming heatedly against him. She was a goddess and he was worshipping her. She was an empty vessel and he poured his very being into her. His fingers reached up and stroked her curls while she twisted her hands into his shirt. They were no longer two people seeking relief, but one body burning from flaming touches and burning kisses. Perhaps they stayed there for a just short part of forever, but it was inarguable that as they stood face to face, flushed and out of breath, that they could have stayed in their small part of eternity with no objections.

"We'll be late for the dressmaker," He reminded her, wanting her to pull away, wanting her to stay. He was going to burn in hell.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully and cocked her head, "_Fuck _it."

"Language, Miss Granger," Snape reprimanded her sternly, but then allowed a small smile, "Or I'm going to have to spank you."

She giggled, pulling away to go get dressed, "I think that I would like that, sir."

* * *

Hermione eyed her reflection in the three paned mirrors, twisting her hair off of her neck, then allowing it to cascade back down her shoulders. Three hours. Three hours of being prodded and stuffed and pinched into the current fashions.

Scowling at the monstrosity Hermione met Snape's dark eyes in the mirror, "This is absolutely horrid."

"I do not know what you mean," Snape idly replied.

"I look like a family of geese were dipped into bubblegum and then glued on with glitter glue," Hermione gestured at the hot pink feathers and rhinestones that made up the gown that she had been forced into.

"Miss Tiffany, I suppose this won't do," Snape gave a look of daggers at the pretty blonde saleswoman who had been practically hanging onto him the entire three hours.

"You've practically tried on everything that will _fit,_" Tiffany sneered at Hermione, then turned to smile up at Severus, "But I can go look back in stock."

"Something green, please," Tiffany winked at the request and dipped into the backroom.

"That's disgusting," Hermione complained, "She was all over you."

"Jealous, Miss Granger?" Severus' eyes twinkled as Hermione stripped out of the dress, leaving only a pale blue slip on.

"No, sir," Hermione shrugged, "I have no claim to you."

Her words came out ever so casually, yet with a sense of purpose behind them.

"Miss Granger?" Her head shot towards him, a flurry of mousy brown curls, "In the time that you have worn my collar, have you been with a man?"

Her blush dipped past her collar bone and down underneath a thin sliver of fabric, "You would know just as well I do."

"Of course not. I never gave you the permission to. You would find yourself in excruciating pain if you tried."

"And you, sir?"

"I have no such bond," Disappointment flashed across her face, but dissipated quickly.

"What is your point?" She spat out, ignoring Tiffany as she emerged with a garment bag.

"You have to trust me."

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" Tiffany batted her mascara coated eyelashes innocently, crossing her arms over her chest to press her breasts out of the tops of her robes.

Snape ignored her, taking the bag out of her arms and unzipped it.

"I could always go naked," Hermione muttered bitterly as Snape handed her the bag.

"Promises, promises," Snape murmured and watched as she pulled out the emerald green silk and slid into it.

"You'll have to lace the back," She twisted her hair out of the way, giving him access to her delicious neck. His fingers skillfully laced up the silver ribbons on the corset and he pressed a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"Do you need any more _servicing_, sir?" Tiffany whined behind them.

"That will be all for now, Tiffany," Snape called over his shoulder to the pouting salesgirl.

The dress was stunning, cascading around her body then billowing out, as gentle as a whisper upon her skin. It was strapless and simple; her own glowing complexion was what made it as beautiful as it was.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Hermione flushed under his gaze, the red contrasting with the Slytherin colors that encircled her.

"It will suffice," Severus procured a jeweled hairclip and slid it in, only allowing a few curls to frame her face.

"Tiffany's going to have a cow," She giggled, smoothing her hands over the fabric.

"It is probable," Snape leaned in towards her, allowing his lips to tickle against her earlobe, "What I am looking forward to is taking this dress off."

"I thought you don't joke," She grinned against his cheek.

"I don't."

Hermione touched his fingers to her collar, running the tips of them against the engraving, "Behave."

Snape growled and pulled away, turning her around to fixate his attentions on the ribbon.

"This is the one?" She asked as she stepped out of the pool of fabric and reached for her own robes.

"This is the one."

**So the "work" wasn't bad. It was sexy fluff. Did anyone else think Tiffany was annoying? It couldn't have been just me, right? Anyway, it just started snowing. In March. This isn't ok because it's supposed to be 50 degrees on Saturday. I'm done with the period Mother Nature is having now. I'm going to leave you guys to review and I'll go make some hot chocolate. –ipl **


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright so I really don't have an excuse for not updating in so long. Chalk it up to a general lack of motivation. AVPSY (finally) came out and I spent a solid three days crying on my couch. I've also been really sick on and off and life decided to take a poo all over me. Don't fret, I procrastinated on pretty much everything this past month. It's not you, it's me. (Lame.) And it's snowing. Again. So here is Chapter 18 and I hope you enjoy it. **

***Disclaimer: JKR is a literary wizard. I'm just a Muggle* **

Chapter 18-

"Are you sure that I look okay?" Hermione adjusted a loose curl around her face, tucking it into her bun with a bobby pin. Her collar glowed faintly at her neck, the inscription a pulsing reminder against her skin.

"Do you plan on badgering me with the same mindless question every 5 seconds, Granger?" Snape scowled, buttoning his cloak around his neck. His dress robes were his typical jet black, reminiscent of the days when he was simply the giant bat of the dungeons and not her owner.

"I'm being serious!" Hermione shrieked, her face flushing, "Don't you understand how important this is?"

"Obviously," He turned towards her, picking an invisible piece of lint off of her dress, "Do you remember your instructions?"

"Of course," She grimaced, "I'm not one to forget."

_You will keep your eyes lowered on the ground in front of you. You will not lift your head to look at my face. You will call me "Master" and the other gentlemen present "Sir". You will speak to no one unless spoken to first. You will be courteous to everyone whom you meet and you'll be careful of that tongue of yours. _

"I'm very much aware, Miss Granger," Snape teased in her ear, watching her flush as it crept into the neckline of her dress. It was the faintest of pink, a field of tulips stretching across her chest, contrasting with the luscious green silk of her gown.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Professor?" Hermione lifted her chin to blink innocently at him, pulling away from his close form.

Snape growled, a predator glaring down at her through onyx eyes, "I wouldn't dream of ruining that pretty silk, Miss Granger. At least not yet."

"Don't get me all riled up," She added blandly, turning away to continue to fiddle with her hair.

"I am a man of my word, Miss Granger," He offered his elbow to her and she looped her own bare arm around his. The weight of a lacy shawl covered her shoulders and the pair exchanged a small smile as the silvery fabric draped over her form.

* * *

Malfoy Manor hulked on the perfectly manicured lawn like a squatting giant. The stone pathway curved in front of them lazily, with blue orbs hanging in the air and casting harsh light. A white peacock flitted in the potion master's peripheral vision, a ghost dancing in the night. The witch at his side shivered against him, but he didn't dare meet her eye.

"Severus! My old friend!" Lucius swung the oak door open before Snape had the chance to even knock, "And I see that you've brought your- er- pet. And so finely dressed."

"I prefer to keep my property away from prying eyes," Snape shot her a sideways glance.

Hermione's eyes found interest in in the swirling pattern of the pavement and the slightly cracked black leather of Lucius Malfoy's shoes.

_You will keep your eyes lowered on the ground in front of you_

"Such a pity," Lucius remarked offhandedly, "She would look so lovely in the lighting of my bed chambers."

The color drained from her face as she focused her attentions on keeping her breathing even and her mind blank, to think of anything except for the disgusting disgrace of a man in front of her.

"_David!" Susan Granger shrieked as she danced away from a pancake splattered spatula. _

"_Happy Birthday to Mommyyyyyyy," Hermione's chunky legs swung back and forth on the barstool as she took another bite of strawberry, the juices staining her face, "Happy Birthday to youuuuuu!" _

_David Granger caught up with his wife and twisted her into his arms, painting her face with speckles of batter before planting a kiss on her lips. Susan laughed and wiped up the mess, before sitting next to her six year old daughter. _

_The pancakes on her plate were far from circular and were crumbling under the maple syrup, but she gobbled them up all the same. _

"_Mmmmmmmmm," Susan smiled warmly at her daughter as she brought a fork to her lips. Hermione grinned a wide toothy grin and helped herself to another strawberry. _

"_No love for me?" David joked as he plopped himself across from them, his shirt rumpled from the previous events. _

"_Mommy is the best," Hermione chirped up, planting a sticky kiss on the cheek of her mother. _

"_Of course," Susan laughed, "But Daddy is a close second." _

_Hermione just giggled and continued eating her way through the fresh fruit as her parents shot witty retorts back and forth. It was the perfect beginning to a warm May, Sunday morning. _

"I believe, Lucius," Snape broke Hermione out of her reverie and in shock she almost turned to look at him, "That it is discourteous to leave your guests out on the front step while you admire taken goods."

"Of course, Severus," Lucius pried his eyes away from Hermione and opened the door wider, allowing them to pass. The foyer was slate grey and overstuffed with bumping bodies decked out like ostentatious birds.

"Oh and Severus?" Lucius called, "I require a dance with your slave before the night is out."

Hermione froze at the words and nearly buried herself in the embrace of her professor.

She would be trapped in the arms of Lucius Malfoy.

"_Just let me go," Hermione's voice came out like sandpaper grating against wood, her throat burning with the effort. Dirty streaks of sweat painted her skin, mingling in with scarlet streaks of blood. Her arms had long ago gone numb in the chains and her stomach had given up on the prospect of receiving a meal ever again. _

"_I won't ever tell anyone, I swear," a rat scurried underneath her feet, its slimy fur grazing across the tips of her toes. _

"_Just unchain me," A pipe above her dripped green slime onto the top of her head. _

"_Please," The lights flickered out and she was shrouded in darkness. _

"_Please." _

Pine and peppermint.

Peppermint and pine.

"Are you okay?" He murmured into her ear, stilling her shaking body with an arm around her waist.

"Fine," She bit out, keeping her eyes down at his feet, "I'm fine, Master."

"Come," He tugged her towards a small hallway to their left. His voice sounded pained and Hermione wondered if he were leading her away towards a secluded corner where he would fulfill his promise. She wondered if she would let him.

A door opened up for them into a small room occupied by a dozen women in various states of undress. Hermione flushed and looked at her professor, silently pleading with him.

_Don't make me do this. Oh God, don't make me do this. _

"You will stay here with the rest of the slaves throughout dinner. I will fetch you when the dancing begins. Do I make myself clear?" His breath was hot as it fanned across her face and she felt herself losing grip on reality quickly.

"Yes, Master," Snape nodded and disappeared, leaving her with the other prostitutes. A nude dirty blonde scowled at Hermione's gown and spat in her direction. The other women sniffed angrily at her and turned away amongst themselves.

"Hermione?" A soft voice questioned behind her, "Hermione Granger?"

The witch turned around to find a familiar set of wide blue eyes staring into her own.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Who is it? What do you think of Lucius? Still an asshole? Of course! I wonder where Bellatrix is doing… or who she is chapter was a short one and it was very difficult for me to write. The next chapter will bring along another friend (or foe. I guess it depends on how you look at it). Hopefully it won't take another forever and a day to draw up the motivation to write the next one. Reviews keep me happy! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you guys all had a marvelous Easter (or Sunday if you don't celebrate Easter). Thank you all so much for your incredible support and love to this story floating around in my head. 10 points to bluefirefly5 for calling Lucius the "King of Assholes". Another 10 points to anyone who can leave a creative name for our dear friend Bellatrix in the review section. Now I'm going to go get fat on leftovers and watch the season finale of The Walking Dead while you all enjoy the (eep) 19****th**** chapter. **

***Disclaimer: JKR wrote stories to make millions of people happy. I like to eat ice cream to make myself happy* **

**Chapter 19 **

"_Did you remember to pack socks?" Susan turned around in the passenger seat, studying her daughter in the back. _

"_Of course," Hermione didn't even look up from the book balanced on her knees, "20 pairs." _

"_And your toothbrush?" _

"_We're going to be late," She reminded her mother, tapping at her watch. _

"_Of course," Susan backed out of the drive, pulling away from Hermione's childhood home. _

_Thick raindrops rolled off of the windows, turning the world outside into a watery paint by number. _

_The drive to King's Cross was silent besides the occasional whisper of a page turning. _

_Mrs. Granger pulled into the parking lot and helped Hermione unload the luggage. _

"_What was the platform, darling?" _

"_9 ¾," Hermione replied. _

"_Are you sure that you read your ticket correctly?" Mrs. Granger pointed at the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. _

"_You have to run in between them," A soft voice was instantly attached to a girl with a flushed pink face and blonde pigtails. _

_Shyly, she offered her hand to Hermione, "Hannah Abbott." _

"H-H-Hannah?" Hermione's eyes widened at the Hufflepuff in front of her. Skin stretched tightly over bone, in some places splitting in shallow cuts. A ragged grey dress hung off of her frame, doing little to hide her body from prying eyes. An unmistakable gold band hung around her neck and even in the dim lighting Hermione could make out the initials, _DM._

* * *

"Severus!"

_Fuck. _

He had only a moment to draw in an even breath before he felt a firm hand grasp his arse followed by a coy giggle.

"Bellatrix," Snape nodded curtly at the witch.

She stuck her lip out and crossed her arms over her chest, effectively pushing her breasts out of the top of her corset, "Is the potions master not willing to come out and play?"

"Not here," Snape gripped her chin between his fingers, "Later."

The promise tasted dirty in his mouth, but appeased Bella.

"Careful Sev," Bella twisted away from him, "You'll ruin my dress."

The ball gown clung tightly to her breast and waist before billowing out in swirls of stormy black ruffles with a long train pooling around their feet.

Weeks ago he would have found the stretch of skin above her chest appealing, but now he saw her through a clearer pane.

Sharp lines were etched around her lips where her makeup had bled into the wrinkles of her skin. Thick smudges of eyeliner were smeared underneath her eyes and the hollows of her cheeks made her look like a starved bird. A sickly sweet stench exuded from her skin, the sticky remains of a perfume slick against her neck. Her face was coated in an inch of powder, as if she would shatter if you looked at her for too long.

_Fuck._

"Dance with me," Bellatrix grabbed his elbow firmly, dragging him away towards the ballroom.

* * *

"I'm fine, really," Hannah smiled weakly after divulging the tale of how she had ended up in the possession of Draco Malfoy.

"_After I was pulled out of Hogwarts, everything was just spiraling out of control. Without Mom around, my dad could hardly look at me. I went to go live at my aunt's house for a while. Then one day she sent me out to pick up a gallon of milk and I decided to walk to get some fresh air. Fenrir Greyback was waiting for me." _

"I don't like this, Hannah," Hermione scrunched her face up in thought, "I don't like this at all."

Hannah Abbott's mother was killed in autumn. That winter Hannah was taken from the streets outside of her aunt's house. She spent a week in captivity before being auctioned off to Draco Malfoy. Hermione had been abducted in early June. She was sold to Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy came back for her.

It didn't make sense. None of it made sense.

A croaking laugh echoed from the corner, raw and raspy, "What's not to like, Princess?"

It was the blonde from earlier, a mocking smile cracking the caked dirt and blood around her mouth, "You've never seen brutality."

A murmur of agreement waved through the room, several sets of weary eyes locked on them.

"Leave her alone," Hannah grimaced, "She never hurt any of you."

Hermione was dressed in several expense yards of emerald green silk, standing among a cluster of beaten and bitter women.

"You're right," Hermione frowned sadly at the blonde, "You didn't deserve this. None of you did."

The blonde crossed her arms over her nude chest, "I was supposed to start at Cambridge in the fall."

"You must be very smart," Hermione took off her shawl and offered it to her.

"Top of my graduating class," The women didn't sound smug, but instead winced at the memory of her achievements, "But apparently not smart enough to not walk outside alone after a night of drinking with my girlfriends."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione offered her hand to the blonde who shyly took it.

"Claire Turner."

* * *

"Severus, you've hardly touched your fillet," Lucius Malfoy pointed at Snape's plate with his steak knife.

"I've been distracted," Snape smirked in the direction of Bellatrix across from him, whom had been rubbing her stocking clad foot against his thigh throughout the duration of the meal.

Behind him, the door of the dining hall swung open and shut with a thud.

"Sorry Father," The chair next to Severus was pulled out and his godson collapsed into it.

Draco Malfoy looked as if he had seen a ghost but was too weak to tell the tale. His dull grey eyes were encircled by purple bags, his bottom lip healing from a well-placed punch.

Lucius tightened his grip on his knife, but didn't acknowledge his son's tardiness.

"_Fuck," Draco howled as Lucius sent a well-placed Cruciatus, sending Draco to his knees. _

"_That's enough Lucius," Snape waved the curse away with a flick of his wand. _

"_Your O.W.L. results came in," Lucius snapped at his son, sending a kick into his ribs, "You were beat by a _mudblood_." _

"_I'm sorry that she's a bloody genius," Draco whimpered, spitting blood onto the tile floor. _

"_Oh you will be," Lucius smirked, "Very, very sorry." _

"You look ill Draco," Snape noted the pale translucency of his skin, "Have you been ailing lately?"

"No," Draco picked at the food in front of him, but didn't offer a further explanation. He had been withering away since that night at the Astronomy tower, his usual cockiness crumbling to rubble.

"Did that witch keep you up again last night?" Bellatrix giggled around a spoonful of broth, "What's the wench's name again?"

"Hannah," Draco shrugged, the muscles in his shoulders visibly tensing up.

_Hannah._ The name was familiar to Snape and he pictured the chubby Hufflepuff who had dropped out at the beginning of her sixth year. He pushed the notion aside however, chalking it up to coincidence.

"Ugly thing," Lucius sniffed with an air of indifference, "I don't see why Draco wasted his money."

"Lucius," Narcissa warned lightly. She looked almost as sick as her son; her typically shiny blonde hair had lost its luster and hung limply around her sallow face. However she still looked practically regal, poised in her chair as if she owned the whole damn world.

"Silence," Lucius barked, his cheeks flushing before he regained his composure.

"Perhaps you should tighten the leash my friend," Avery chortled at his outburst. A flicker of fear crossed Narcissa's face, but she said nothing more.

"That's how Cissy dearest likes it," Bellatrix chimed in, snickering, "A short chain and the crack of a whip."

The sister's exchanged a look, leaving Bellatrix smirking evilly at Narcissa's blush.

* * *

"Can you help me get out?" Claire looked expectantly at Hermione.

"No," Hermione admitted, "I haven't been able to figure it out yet. The collar is Dark magic."

"You're supposed to be a witch!" Claire waved her arms in annoyance, the shawl threatening to slip off of her shoulders.

"I don't perform Dark magic. I don't owe you an explanation."

Claire chewed her lip, "I can't stay with him anymore. Dolohov, I mean."

Hannah wrapped her arms around Claire Turner, a brilliant Muggle girl who didn't think that bad things don't happen to smart girls.

Hermione pressed the palm of her hand to her abdomen, a reminder of the jagged skin underneath the cloth. How bitterly wrong the two of them had been.

The door swung open and a voice called from the doorway, "Hermione Granger, I believe that you owe me a dance."

**Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff, and that's why they call him cliff hanger. Am I the only one who thinks of that PBS show Between the Lions whenever I hear the words "cliff hanger"? Yes? Ok. So it was Hannah Abbott who was the slave girl (but not THE Slave's Girl… that would be the lovely Hermione). Did that come as a surprise to any of you? Bella is back (groan) and her antics are not done yet. Why did Draco end up with Hannah? Has Lucius come back to collect his dance? Leave your suspicions in your review. Claire Turner is my own original character (I know it's hard to believe). **

**I've created a fan blog for TSG. I'll be posting chapter previews, character analysis, outtakes, and whatever else floats into my head. You can check it out at: **

**ink-paperlovedottumblrdotcom (take out the "dot"s) **

**Hermione's dress **

** wwwdotfashionordotorg/2013-El-Roble-Panama-Custom-Made-Latest-Hunter-strapless-Green-Quinceanera-Dress-For-Winter-Style-QDZY393FOR-goods-11210dothtml**

**Bella's dress**

** sdotecraterdotcom/stores/244059/4f39d66da5b45_244059bdotjpg**

**I'm going to go cry over the fantasticness of the WD season finale and pray that I get lots of love from you guys. Xoxo – ipl **


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome all new readers! And if you're an old reader, you are always welcome. The 10 point prize for the best Bellatrix nickname goes to Amarenima Redwood for "Bellabitch the Psychotic Sycophant". Big hugs through the computer screen! This is just a friendly reminder that I'm still looking for a beta and if anyone is interested please drop me a PM. **

***Disclaimer: JKR owns Hermione Granger's frizzy hair. I own a fuzzy blanket that sheds* **

Chapter 20

_"Hermione Granger, I believe that you owe me a dance."_

Pine and peppermint.

Peppermint and pine.

"Master," Hermione turned to her professor, fighting the smile of relief that threatened to creep across her face.

"Don't leave me," Claire whimpered behind her, her voice shrinking to the size of a little girl's. She shivered behind Hermione, the silver lace shawl still wrapped tightly around her body.

"You're going to be okay," Hermione glanced around the room at all of the women who were broken, whose souls had withered away before their bodies, "All of you."

"Miss Granger," Snape pressed from the doorway, his voice laced with impatience. Hannah reached out to squeeze Hermione's fingers, but said nothing as Hermione stepped out into the narrow hallway.

"I see that you have found…friends," Snape gripped her tightly around the waist as he led her out of the hall and back into the ballroom.

"Yes Sir," Hermione shuddered against him as he laced her fingers into his own and led them into a waltz. It struck her that he was a surprisingly good dancer, that she felt as light as a feather as he spun her around.

His palm was warm at her waist; his fingers calloused between her own. Inky black eyes surveyed the room around them, looking at anything but her. They were two people who were stranded at sea, drowning and screaming with no one to hear them. Their chains looked different, but held the same way. He was tied to his master, and she was tied to hers.

Something triggered in Hermione's mind and she tensed in Snape's arms.

"What is it?" He murmured in her ear, bringing her flush against his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

"Lucius Malfoy has come to collect his dance," She hid her face against him, feeling the gravity of his eyes against the back of her neck.

"And why do you say that?" He leaned forward, his hair hanging down and tickling the sides of her face. To any onlookers they looked like two lovers stealing a quick embrace.

"I can smell him. Italian leather and Clive Christian No. 1."

"Ah Severus," Lucius appeared suddenly at their side, smiling tightly, "I believe that I am owed a dance with your pet."

"Of course Lucius," Snape loosened his grip on Hermione, the warmth disappearing from his arms.

Hermione blinked in alarm, "But-"

"I do not believe that I was talking to you, slut," Snape laughed coldly and pushed her towards Malfoy, "I'm going to fetch some firewhiskey. Remember who she belongs to."

He was gone. He left. The memory of his touch still lingering on her skin. _Slut._

Expensive cologne piercing her nose, Hermione turned around to appraise Lucius Malfoy.

"What a treat," He purred, gripping her tightly as they danced much too closely, "The Gryffindor Princess."

_You will speak to no one unless spoken to first. _

_You will be courteous to everyone whom you meet and you'll be careful of that tongue of yours._

She forced herself to think of Ancient Runes as the song continued, ignoring the smell of liquor coming off of his breath.

"You may speak freely," Lucius Malfoy brought her closer to him, their noses nearly grazing each other, "How else would you be able to scream my name?"

"I'm afraid that you will not like what I have to say," Hermione grimaced, "Sir."

"You're clever, Mudblood," A lazy hand grazed against the curve of her bum, "You'll mind me."

"Why am I here?" She pulled backwards, but his arm was too strong against her backside, trapping her against him.

"Because you came as a guest of Severus."

"I want to know who brought me here. The first time," The smell of him was dizzying, his intense gaze hurting her head.

"I haven't the faintest idea," He smiled cruelly, "It is a pity, though, that you ended up with Severus. Not all of us can dump 1000 Galleons on a whore though."

The hand on her ass tightened, surely leaving purple bruises from his tight grasp.

"You're delusional," She managed to gasp; air trapping in her lungs as she struggled to breath, struggled to think.

"We all have our orders," Hot breath burned at her ears as she fought against him, "Even your precious Severus."

"Fuck you," Hermione clenched her teeth and jabbed an elbow into his side, effectively sending him stumbling backwards.

Run.

Warm bodies pushed against her as she fled, clad in miles of lace in colors of the rainbow. They danced around her, oblivious to her pain as she searched for safety. Someone shouted behind her, but she ignored the words as she continued to sprint away. Left. Right. Up a flight of stairs. Left. She jiggled the handle of a door but found it locked. Right. Another flight of stairs. Another door, this one gave way to a darkened room.

Heavy pants of labored breathing filled the room as Hermione clutched at the corset that clung far too tightly to her body. The hallway on the other side of the door was quiet and for now she was safe from Lucius Malfoy.

Something stirred from the other side of the bedroom, a whisper of fabric on fabric and the creak of a mattress.

"Granger?"

* * *

"Fuck," Snape pressed his hand against his temple, pushing at his oncoming headache that he was attempting to drown in alcohol. Cigar smoke curled in the air as Death Eaters lounged on black leather couches in the gentlemen's room.

"Good day Severus," Dolohov appeared at his side, nursing a tumbler in his hand as he sat next to him.

"Is it?" Snape swirled the contents of his glass before shooting them down his throat.

"How is your mission going?" Dolohov winked.

"Excuse me for a moment but it slipped my mind that my orders were anything of your concern."

"You don't have to get your knickers in a twist, Severus."

"I prefer to keep my business private," Snape replied dryly.

"Of course," Dolohov twisted his hand in his cropped black hair, seemingly uncomfortable with the twist in the conversation, "And your slave?"

"She is well," Snape smirked, "On various accounts."

The door swung open and a haggard Lucius Malfoy stepped in, his arm curled around his side, "Snape!"

"What the devil is going on here?" Snape sat up abruptly, causing Dolohov to slosh firewhiskey on himself.

Malfoy panted heavily, "Your stupid whore escaped!"

"What do you mean, 'she escaped'?" Rage tensed his muscles and he wanted to roar, to pin her to the ground and squeeze until she was choking for air. To fuck her good and hard into the next century. Instead he let out an even breath and fought to regain his composure.

"Gone."

"She can't be gone," Snape reached for his wand in his cloak, "As long as she continues to wear my collar, she cannot leave this house. I shall find her. She will pay deeply for her behavior."

"Stupid fucking bitch," Lucius hobbled to the table and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey.

Severus Snape strode out of the room in a billowing cloud of black robes. He walked with purpose, intent. He was going to fucking kill Hermione Granger, the stupid fucking know-it-all.

***Lets out a deep breath* Alright. So it is another short chapter, but I needed to end it where I did. Happy 20****th**** chapter everyone! I can't believe that I've made it this far. I have each and every one of you guys to thank for that. We're not even close to being done. So Snape's "orders" have been brought up again. Any new guesses on what they are? I love Snape when he's all angry. If only for my own dirty reasons (tee hee). Please leave your reviews and protect my sanity! **

**On a side note I am completely obsessed with "Just Give Me a Reason" by Pink and Nate Reuss. I think that these lines reflect Snape and Hermione's relationship perfectly. **

"**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again" **

**Do you guys have any good quotes/lines/lyrics that you feel portray them? As always thank you all so much for your support! -ipl**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome one and all! I would like for us all to celebrate this chapter. Stop what you are doing right now and start clapping. C'mon. Clap. Does it make you feel better? No? Clap. Clap. Clap. Alright. Now we can continue with this chapter. **

***Disclaimer: JKR is loved by everyone. My cat doesn't even love me* **

Chapter 21-

"_Granger?" _

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, panic threatening to bubble over, "Who is this?"

"Calm down," A figure rolled off of a four-poster bed, "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't try to curse me or anything."

_I couldn't even if I wanted to_, Hermione thought, remembering her wand which she had left at Spinner's End. _You're a stupid, foolish girl. Didn't you learn anything in Defense against the Dark Arts? _

Draco Malfoy looked as if he were slowly falling apart. Blue veins traced the cracks of his face, a spider web crossing over his neck. His skin was sunken and hollow, as thin as a leaf of parchment. His hair was a tangled mess on his head, the typically platinum blonde hair fading to dull grey. His dress shirt was unbuttoned, revealing telltale bruises that painted his skin. He had lost the splendor that was Draco Malfoy; instead he had become a little boy that grew up far too quickly. His cockiness had dissipated, revealing the shell of someone whom she had once known. This was not the same boy who had tormented her and her friends for six years at Hogwarts, the boy who believed that he could rule the world. This was a stranger, a vulnerable kid who had lost grip of reality.

"Why are you here?" Hermione gripped the sides of her gown, her eyes widening as Draco drew his wand. _Perhaps if I yell loud enough, Severus will come to rescue me._

A flick of his wand illuminated the room and he gestured at an unmade bed and cluttered dresser, "This is my bedroom. The real question is why you are here?"

"I'm hiding," Hermione didn't care to elaborate that she was hiding from Malfoy Senior who had been groping her during the waltz. Surely Draco would be less than welcoming if she spilled the sordid news about his father.

The bedroom looked as if Draco had been camping out inside for weeks, only occasionally venturing out of his solitude. Clothes had been strewn all over the floor and furniture, the dirty mingling in with the clean. The curtains around his windows were drawn firmly shut, secured with an enchanted piece of rope. A small table had been shoved into the corner of the room and was covered in half eaten food and the remnants of tea, long gone cold. Loose sheets of parchment and textbooks were scattered in another corner of the room along with a cushion to sit on and an abandoned quill and inkwell. Half burnt candle sticks were piled haphazardly next to the mess. The sheets on the large bed were tangled and the quilt had been thrown off in the middle of the night as if its occupant had suddenly become overheated. Attached to one of the posts of the bed, a rusty set of chains hung threateningly open. _Hannah._

"What the hell have you done to her, Malfoy? She went to school with us!" Hermione pictured long nights of Draco feverishly bent over the textbooks to only crawl into bed with a girl who had no choice but to wait for him, her wrists rubbed raw from the chains that bound her. A girl who anticipated each of his movements, whose screams only added to the pleasure. This wasn't just a prostitute paid for the night, but a girl who couldn't hurt anyone. A girl who had gone with them to school until the day that she found out that her mother had been found dead, a girl who was too naïve to not know better than to walk alone outside by herself. This was Hannah Abbott, the sweet Hufflepuff who was supposed to start her seventh year in September.

"I saved her bloody life!" He shouted back, gesturing to the stacks of books, "I've been trying to get that bloody chain off of her for weeks! You weren't there Granger. You didn't see the way that people were looking at her, like she was bloody dessert!"

Veins threatened to pop out of his skull, his body quivering with unbridled rage, "You don't fucking know!"

Suddenly this wasn't about Hannah Abbott. This was about the boy who was robbed of his childhood and had the whole world dropped onto his shoulders.

"But I was there Draco," Hermione reached up to stroke her own collar, the testament to what she had seen and been through, "I know what that feels like."

"Fuck, Granger," Draco rolled his shoulders forward in defeat, "If I could have done something, I would have."

In the dim lighting, Hermione was able to make out the tattoo on Draco's forearm and she could taste the pity in her mouth. He was every bit the slave that she was, chained to parents that couldn't love him, to an adulthood that wasn't ready for him, to a set of circumstances that he couldn't escape from.

"There is a luxury in self-reproach. When we blame ourselves we feel no one else has a right to blame us."

"How profound," Draco spat bitterly. As much as he tried to look in control, Hermione could see it slipping away as he struggled with his emotions.

"It's Oscar Wilde," Hermione shrugged, "He was very clever."

"You're very smart, Granger," His eyes were empty of emotion, tired and drained, "I hope that you can figure this all out, that you can save us."

Us.

What a funny word. She was on some sort of bizarre team with Draco Malfoy and the girls who wore visible chains. The girls with the permanent tear stains across their dirty faces. And Severus Snape. Always Severus Snape. For he too had been chained to a greater power, a power that threatened to consume him if he didn't destroy it. Snape had been driven by a love that could never be returned, a longing that could never be satisfied, and a bitter jealousy of a person that he wished he could become. Foolishly, he ran into the league of someone who could promise the power that Snape thought would give him what he was so desperately lacking. Those promises broke away though, and suddenly the great Harry Potter would never again have parents to love and care for him. Everything led back to Voldemort.

Some things did not make sense though. Voldemort was unaware of Hermione Granger's presence in Malfoy Manor during the auction. Someone had gone against Voldemort and acted of his own accord. Someone had devised a plan to fulfill an unseen ulterior motive. Someone had wanted Hermione Granger close to them, to be trapped in the circle of Death Eaters. Unknowingly she had become a part of a sinister plot belonging to a person who was equally dangerous.

"I'm going to do everything that I can," Hermione promised, more to herself than to Draco.

"I should have saved you," He muttered, "I knew what was going on in those dungeons."

"I guess you owe me then," Hermione tried to smile, but found the effort too great, "Please be good to Hannah."

Draco reached up to touch his broken lip as if he suddenly remembered something that he had forgotten, "My father is unhappy with her."

"You have to be strong. For the both of you," Hermione reached out to touch the side of his face.

"Ditto," He smiled back at her, an emotion that seemed new to his face, life flushing back into his features.

They would survive. Perhaps not forever. Maybe not even until September. But the way that they looked at each other in that moment sealed a promise. They would try. They wouldn't give up. They would give it every single bone in their body. They would continue to fight.

"Granger!" The door thudded against the wall and the livid form of Severus Snape filled the frame.

Fuck.

**Another short chapter. I do know that the next one should be a longer one though. (Hopefully) This chapter is dedicated to **_**Lee kadivar**_** who helped me to remember my childhood. (Hint: Look up "I Stand Alone" from Quest to Camelot) and to **_**icarus enjoyed the view**_** who says "Silly illiterate millennium babies, they can all write code, but can't be bothered to pick up a book." You truly made my day much brighter with that one! Another song that I pair with SS/HG is "Stay" by Rihanna and Mikky Eko. It really is a pretty song despite the fact that the radio feels the need to play it every other minute. **

"**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving**

**Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving" **

**Also, if you had trouble with the links from chapter 19, you can find the images of Bella and Hermione's dresses on my bog (link in my profile). **

**What are your thoughts on my Draco? What will Snape's reaction be to finding Hermione and Draco all close and cuddly? I think a spanking is in order, but that's just my opinion. Leave your reviews! (I reply to all of them- unless you are a guest) –inkpaperlove **


	22. Chapter 22

**You know what I hate? The dentist, which is why I couldn't post a chapter yesterday because I spent the entire day in turmoil after my visit to the dentist. I mean, I follow all of the rules about flossing/brushing each day and it's never good enough for them. On a brighter note, I got another free toothbrush. (See disclaimer, chapter 5) This has truly been the highlight of my spring break. Now I'm going to go cry a little bit more and leave you with this chapter to read. **

***Disclaimer: JKR owns an army of house elves. I have enough socks that don't pair up to free all of those elves.* **

Chapter 22-

There are times when you realize that you are completely and utterly fucked. You tense up, each moment breaking down into nanoseconds that you find yourself analyzing, attempting to back out of whatever situation that you realized you are neck deep in. Dismay threatens to drown you, its tight fingers stretching down your throat and weighing heavy in your stomach. Your cheeks flush in anticipation of whatever it is that is coming for you, not capable of stopping or hiding from it.

Severus Snape, glowering in the doorway, looked as if he was about to pounce, his jaw locked in a tight grimace.

Fuck.

"What do you think you are doing?" His voice felt like buckets of ice dumping onto Hermione's insides. Her hand slipped away from Draco, throbbing as if it had been bitten by a poisonous snake. Malfoy said nothing about the intrusion of his godfather, but a glimpse of emotion flashed in his silver eyes, disappearing before Hermione had the chance to take a good look. Was it remorse? He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I was just-" Hermione was cut off by his glare which sent shivers down his spine. He wasn't looking for an explanation. Those eyes. They stared accusingly at her from a bed of thick lashes. She remembered the last time that they had looked at her with so much emotion and her lips tingled at the memory. The way his hair was surprisingly soft to her fingers and how firm his body was against hers. A blush lapped at her cheeks as her thoughts ran rampant. Did the way her face flame alert Severus of her crude thoughts?

"She wears my collar," Snape's eyes were trained at Draco, brimming with something dark and dangerous. Could it be jealousy? Surely it couldn't, he had no true feelings for her. He had practically handed her to Lucius on a silver platter with an apple in her mouth.

"How could I forget?" Draco replied dryly. Something unsaid was exchanged between the two of them as if they were both recalling a distant memory.

The potions master replied tersely, "You would do well not to."

The threat hung thickly in the air and Hermione desperately wanted to scream. That whatever was brewing between the two of them was stupid, that they're supposed to be on the same team.

"Maybe you should do better to watch after her," The cockiness of the old Draco was shining through the cracks in his face.

"Perhaps I should," A wand was drawn out of Snape's cloak, red sparks crackling from the tip. Would he kill his own godson? Strike him down in cold blood? Draco's wand was already drawn, a curse forming around on his lips.

"STOP!" Hermione found herself between the two, her chest heaving, "Before you both get yourselves _killed._"

They eyed each other with malice, daring the other to look away.

Severus Snape only gave a jerky nod of the head, stashing his wand into his robes and reaching for Hermione's wrist.

"Give your father my best, Draco," Snape spat, "We'll be leaving now."

Leaving. Thank the wizard god for that one.

Draco looked at Hermione mournfully, unspoken words flashing across his face. She was going to say goodbye, but the room was spinning away before she had the chance to even open her mouth.

* * *

There are times when you realize that you are completely and utterly fucked. It was those times that required a bottle of Ogden's finest and a tumbler. Or perhaps, Snape mused, he could simply forego the tumbler. Hermione Granger had yet again managed to crawl her way under his skin. The way that her blush crept across her face like a whisper upon her skin set his very being on fire. This was dangerous for the both of them.

At their arrival at Spinner's End he had sent her away with barking words, praying that they would drive her away. Somewhere upstairs she was stepping out of yards of silk and lace and sliding into her empty bed.

_What I am looking forward to is taking this dress off. I wouldn't dream of ruining that pretty silk, Miss Granger. At least not yet. _

The idea of fabric pooled on the floor of her bedchamber and her naked skin being caressed by lavender sheets nearly sent him into overdrive. He cursed her and her ability to have such a firm hold on his head. The whiskey burned down his throat but did little to erase her image from his mind, this time he envisioned her tenderly stroking his godson's cheek. Had she sprouted feelings for him that she could no longer deny? Perhaps the magic of his collar was fading. Draco had only smugly smirked at Snape's outrage. Had he touched her in places that Snape could only dream of?

His godson was up to something, the gears in his head had been visibly churning. Snape had to figure it out before it was too late. He had time for that later- after he was done with his drink. Eventually the burn faded away along with the colors of his office. He was nothing. There was nothing. Except his voice, calling his name sweetly in his ear, as beautiful and sacred as a prayer sent down from an angel. And that was ok, it was enough.

* * *

"Professor?" Hermione clutched a robe around her body as she shook his unconscious body, "Severus?"

He reeked of alcohol, collapsed on the floor of his office. His hair was plastered onto his forehead with sweat.

"Can you hear me?" She leaned over him, practically shouting his in his ear. He was in need of a cold shower, a warm bed, and some painkillers. A groan slipped from his mouth which suspiciously sounded like, _angel. _Or perhaps Hermione also needed a warm bed.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Hermione floated Severus up the stairs at wand point, careful to keep any limbs from knocking on any corners. His bedroom lit up when she stepped inside and she led him into the bathroom. Clothes or no clothes? His dress robes reeked of sweat and alcohol, but she could only imagine his look of disdain when he woke up stark naked. Clothes it would have to be. She lowered him into the tub and started the cold water from the showerhead. He stirred under the onslaught of water, but did not awaken. Hermione lathered a bar of soap between her hands and ran them over his visible skin, ducking her fingertips underneath the collar of his dress shirt. His skin felt like ivory against her fingertips, hard and smooth to the touch. They grazed against the puffy line of a scar, writing a story across his flesh.

Rinsing off the residue of the soap off of his skin, Hermione dug underneath the sink in search of a towel. Finding none, she simply tapped him with his wand and dried him off. Levitating him once more, she held her wand in one hand and folded the sheets down with another.

"Goodnight Professor," Hermione whispered, pulling the satin material up to his chin. Something about how peaceful he seemed struck her as hauntingly beautiful. Thin white lips hung slightly agape, a soft snore rattling his chest. They were those lips that captivated her so greatly and before she knew it, Hermione was leaning forward to capture them between her own.

This was wrong. It was so utterly wrong. He was in no state to be kissing anyone, yet she could hardly pull away. His breath was stale and bitter, but she couldn't fault him for it. Sighing, Hermione managed to tug herself off of him, wistfully pushing a piece of hair out of his face.

Turning away, Hermione planned to leave to her own bedroom, but a strong hand shot out and grabbed her arm, tugging her back into the bed. His inky eyes were opened to slits, watching her as she settled into his arms. He groaned into her ear, never releasing his tight grasp on her body. Slumber threatened to overtake her, and she fleeted in and out of consciousness.

Shortly before it captured her for good she could make out a mumbled whisper in her ear, "_Mine." _

**Another chapter in the bag. Is Severus really developing feelings for Hermione? Wait… he has feelings? Who would have guessed? It occurred to me that I tend to begin or end every chapter with the word "fuck". I don't really have an explanation for that because I don't excessively curse in real life. I suppose it just feels good to let it all out with a team of snarky characters. Fuck fuck fuck. Now that I'm done acting like a twelve year old looking up naughty words in the dictionary (was I the only one that did that?), I'm going to get some real work done. I always appreciate a good review! –inkpaperlove **


	23. Chapter 23

**It has been far too long… just kidding I posted a chapter yesterday! I'm on a roll here… I hope you all appreciate me! I thoroughly enjoyed all of your reviews (and if I forgot to respond to one- feel free to throw something in the general direction of my head). Just a friendly reminder that I'm still looking for a beta so if you're available and want to help a sister out- my PM box is open (and I'll shower you in virtual chocolate for the rest of your fanfic days). Also, I've had a sudden growth of readers from Australia. I've personally never been to Australia, but it seems like a nice place. Now I'm done rambling and I'll let you read this chapter. **

***Disclaimer: JKR is responsible for this crazed fandom. I take no responsibility from my own crazy delusions* **

Chapter 23-

Vanilla, it was such a delectable smell that tingled the senses, revoking memories of childhood days munching on sugar cookies. Then again, Severus mused as he rolled over in sleep, he hardly had a childhood and certainly was never granted permission to have sugar cookies. The far reaches of his brain strained, searching for a time when he was ever given such a treat.

"Severus," A soft stirring in the sheets brought his lashes flicking open, instantly searching for his wand. A small figure was curled into a ball at his side, practically purring in unconscious contentment. A smile stretched across Hermione Granger's face as she continued to sleep beside him. The sensual scent of vanilla clung to her skin and if Snape buried his face in his pillow he would probably be able to smell it there as well. A creamy white robe was twisted around her figure, open enough to take a generous view of her cleavage and the glimmering collar that lay against her neck. How had she ended up in his bed, pressing herself against him like he was her lover? The thought awakened Severus and various other parts of him as well. A soft pink tongue darted from her mouth, subconsciously licking her lips as if she could read his mind.

His own dress robes were still on me from the previous night and the stale taste of firewhiskey lingered in his mouth, "Miss Granger?"

Broken fragments of the previous night splintered in his mind. A silky green gown that tempted him. A godson who had taunted him. A bottle of firewhiskey to forget about her.

A headache pulsed against his temple, leaving him cursing and in search of some pain relief potions.

"Professor," Hermione murmured again, wiggling into the spot where he had been laying, the sheets still warm from his touch. The few candles around his bedroom sent flickering light across her face and a halo in her mane of frizzy curls. She looked like an angel tumbled to earth, swathed in satiny green sheets. She was fucking beautiful.

Pain potions, he forced his eyes away, he needed pain potions.

"Master?" Slinky's large eyes appeared at his doorway in hesitation, "You has a visitor."

* * *

_Hermione Granger bent studiously over her desk, her hair grazing over the fake wood finish. Nibbling on a quill in thought, she scratched in an answer to her Potions exam. The typically drafty dungeons had become uncomfortably humid and she had been forced to roll the sleeves of her uniform up and unbutton the top three buttons, encouraging a breeze to pass her way. The sounds of scribbles against parchment filled the classroom and occasionally the hot breath of Professor Snape fanned against the back of her neck. It smelled deliciously of peppermint and sent tingles down her spine. _

"_Your time is up, Miss Granger," His voice came out like silk dancing across her bare skin, sending a frenzied blush over her body, "You'll have to stay after class." _

_Glancing around, Hermione realized that the rest of the students had left, leaving only scraps of parchment and broken quills scattered on the ground. Could he see the effect that he held over her so violently? _

"_Professor-" Hermione stammered, "I'll be late for Transfigurations." _

_His eyes undressed her, goose bumps peppering her bare arms. His lips curled into a sneer and he reached out to loop his arm around her waist, effectively bringing her tight against his chest. _

"_We both know that you have a free period next," His whisper left trails of fire in her ear, scorching through her entire being. He was right of course, but Hermione couldn't think straight enough to question why he knew that. _

_Lips teased the line of her jaw, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin of her neck. Long fingers trailed underneath the waistband of her skirt, stroking and teasing the skin he found underneath there. _

_He was intoxicating, threatening to drown her in a sea of ecstasy. _

"_I fucking watch you," He breathed against her skin, "Teasing me as you work oh so studiously on your precious potions." _

"_I never-" She tried to make excuses, but the words were unable to string together. She wanted this as much as he did. She captured his lips between her own, sliding her hands towards the black leather belt around his waist, her fingers nimbly plucking at the buckle. He growled against her mouth, stroking his tongue against hers. She pulled on his black trousers, sending them into a pile at the ground before she-_

"Miss Granger!" It was gone; he was gone, slipping away from her grasp before she had the chance to memorize the lines of his body. The sheets were cool against her skin when she sat up from her dream, staring eye to eye with a house elf that she had never seen before. The brooding presence and delectable scent of Severus Snape was not to be found. It was probably for the better for she was in so state to attempt conversation with him this morning.

"Yes?" She stepped out of the bed, rubbing the remnants of sleep out of her eyes.

The house elf bowed in front of her, the tip of his nose grazing against the recently polished flooring, "You has someone who wish to see you."

Grumbling, Hermione transfigured the white robe that she was wearing into a simple white sundress. Twisting her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck, she jammed her wand through the hair to secure it in place. This had better be good.

* * *

Draco Malfoy fisted his silver hair through his hand, pacing angrily in his bedroom. Hannah was curled in a ball in his bed, her deep blue eyes wide with worry.

"DAMN IT!" He practically bellowed, scattering a pile of textbooks over the carpet.

"Draco?" She whispered, but he couldn't bear to meet her gaze. He had fucked everything up. Again. The taste of failure hung thickly on his tongue, threatening to suffocate him. Each movement sent throbs of pain ricocheting through his body.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" He growled, wincing at the effort it took to topple a dresser over, spilling his clothes onto the ground. How could he have been so fucking idiotic?

"What happened?" Her soft voice caught in her throat, fear lacing its way through her words.

"IT'S OVER!" He panted, his chest tightening at the realization. It was over.

"I can help you," Hannah wriggled out of the bed, under the pretense of looping her arms around him, anything to drive the pain away.

"Don't you see?" He whispered bitterly, his eyes tracing the pattern of the carpet, "I can never make this right. Ever."

This was a mistake. He had made a mistake. He needed to think. He needed to breathe. He needed to go see his godfather.

Stiffly, Draco reached for his jacket, tugging his arms through, "I'll be back soon."

**Another short chapter but what are you going to do? So what has Draco done? Hannah Abbott has inadvertently become important in this fic. I didn't plan it, it just seemed to happen. It is rare to actually see her in a fic because she wasn't that relevant in the series. Poor Hufflepuff ): Many of you guys like my Draco which is great because I like him a lot as well! I was into Dramione before I fell into Snamione... Speaking of Snamione we have a new reader who has taken a liking to the pairing so welcome who-knows-what! (Feel free to bother her with PMs. If she gets upset just blame me) now I have to go and do Real World thinks (boring) but I'll make sure to respond to all of your lovely reviews. Until the next time that I feel motivated to post a chapter –inkpaperlove **


	24. Chapter 24

**Dear everyone: I would like to truly and deeply apologize for the delay. The Real World sucks. I didn't mean to make you wait so long and I hope that you can forgive me. It's exam season and I've been working my ass off. Anyway, I hope that there is at least one person who will read this and hasn't given up on me yet. Thank you to **_**Colors of the World **_**who practically reviewed every single chapter in my absence. And to my guest reviewer, Victorya, who has been impatiently waiting for this chapter. And to bluefirefly5 who PM-ed me to make sure that I was still alive. (I promise, I am!) Now I'm going to let you go and enjoy this chapter. **

***Disclaimer: JKR likes to make millions of people fall in love with her. I like to sleep* **

Chapter 24-

Voices, they seeped out from under the crack of the door in jumbled confusion. _Just a little longer. Secret. Failure. Out of time. Fucked. _

Hermione hesitated outside of Snape's closed office door, the familiar baritone of his voice sending tingles down her spine. The door swung open before she had the chance to knock, Draco Malfoy giving her a crooked smile that didn't touch his steely eyes.

"Granger," He nodded curtly, gripping his left arm as if it bothered him. Severus appeared behind him, face tight with tension.

"Good morning," Hermione replied, though she kept her eyes trained on her professor. His jaw was clenched, biting back words that he couldn't let her hear.

"Is it?" Draco murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets in faked nonchalance.

"Did you need something, Miss Granger?" Snape's voice was clipped with irritation, towering over her in a thundery swirl of darkness.

"I was summoned by your elf," Hermione gripped the hem of her dress to keep herself from falling over; "Someone needed me."

"I felt like she should know," Draco twisted his fingers through his untamed hair, "About everything."

Snape practically growled, "You thought wrong. Now leave."

An argument flickered across Malfoy's face but it was dissolved by Snape opening his mouth again, "You have work to do."

The words were followed by a rush of air and he had disapparated, like dust in the wind.

Three steps, it was all it took for Severus Snape to drag Hermione into his grasp and attack her lips with his own. He fisted her curls and devoured her lips, clutching her as if he were afraid to let go. It was feral and exhilarating and incredibly wrong.

Hermione pulled herself from his grip, "Why are you saying goodbye?" The foul taste of the word stung her throat to say.

"I'm not-"

"You are," Tears threatened to creep down her face, stinging her eyes, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Contrary to popular belief," He hissed, "Not everything is about you."

"I never said-!"

"Bullshit!" He knocked a book off of his desk with a furious swipe of his arm, sending it thudding to the carpet, "Miss Fucking Know It All has spent her entire fucking life with her head up her _arse_."

"You have no right to talk to me like that Severus Snape!" Hermione spat back, "And to think that I thought that I…" She blanched, the color draining from her face.

"That you what?" His voice crept around her like a suffocating blanket that she couldn't throw off.

"It doesn't matter," She pivoted on her heel, shoulders slumped forward and voice quiet, "Forgive me."

Once out the door she set off into a sprint towards her room, hearing the crash of shattering glass behind her. Fuck.

* * *

Hands reached out to grasp his hardening length eagerly through his pants, lips attacking his as they fell onto the parlor room floor. His robes came next, revealing a black button down that was ripped open to reveal the smooth chest underneath. Her labored voice breathed expletives into his ear as she kissed her way down his body, lower and lower and lower.

"Bella," He breathed, gripping her mangled curls in his hands and forcing her hot mouth down farther. She hummed against his skin before beginning to make work of his pants.

_Snape watched the retreating form of Hermione and immediately reached for the tumbler of firewhiskey. Empty. He flung it to the ground, watching it explode into shards of crystal on the plush carpeting. The ghost of Hermione still flitted across his lips, cruelly ruined by the words of Draco Malfoy. _

"_It's killing her. The collar. And everything that I do is making it worse. We don't have much time left." _

_Hermione had felt thinner in his arms, as if she hadn't eaten a solid meal in a few days. Was she too going to disappear from the world, haunting his dreams like the women before her? We don't have much time left. He knew what he had to do, of course, but it wouldn't be easy for either of them, especially her. _

"_Sev," A woman leaned seductively against the doorframe, a flash of leg teasing him from underneath a lacy black dress. Bellatrix Lestrange had arrived with a lustful look in her eyes and for once it was better than alcohol. _

"_Make me forget," He whispered against her neck, so low that only he could hear the words. And if he closed his eyes long enough he did. The pain in his chest had subsided into a numb ache, replaced by the strong scent of a musky perfume and the pleasure of a warm body against him. Her lips were too thin and her body too angular, her hair to stringy and her cheekbones too hollow. Yet in that moment he chose to fuck consequences and feel something because he was sure that otherwise he would die. _

"Fuck," He squirmed against her tongue as it flicked across his pelvic bone, dipping under the hem of his underwear.

"Do you like that Sev?" Bellatrix giggled, running her tongue over his stomach teasingly.

"Yes," He pushed her down to his anxiously awaiting member, but then heard a sharp intake of breath from the entrance to the parlor. Fuck.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest, eyes puffy as if she had spent the past twenty minutes crying.

"Hermione!" Snape scrambled for her, pushing Bellatrix out of the way.

"Get the fuck away from me," There it was. Her voice sounded dead and unbelieving and was followed by a malicious laugh from the floor.

"Do you think that he would be really interested in a Mudblood?" Bellatrix shrieked, dusting herself off and wrapping an arm around Severus, "You would only dirty his sheets."

"Stay the fuck out of this, Bella," Snape tried to reach out and grab Hermione, but she was twisting away.

"You should have just let them kill me," She screwed her eyes shut. The Deatheaters? The werewolves? Lucius?

Hermione looked as if she might collapse, "I thought that-"

"He loved you?" Bellatrix practically danced with glee, "Surely you knew about the mission we were given?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Snape hissed, searching for his wand in the pocket of his trousers but finding nothing.

"We've been picked to create the heir of the Dark Lord!" Her eyes glinted with malice.

"Right," Hermione nodded vigorously, "Of course."

"Let me explain," Snape tried to grab her hands, to stop her from leaving.

"Fuck you," She spat and then she was gone. Gone. The world stopped spinning for a moment and there was nothing. There could be nothing without her. Because in that moment Severus Snape realized that he was in love with the witch that he had let go.

**AHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS? FEELINGS? GROSS! Anyway, I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I did want something to get published today. And before you all freak out about how she left with her collar on, there is a reason. It wasn't an oversight on my part (though I do have a lot of those… tee hee) Thank you all to the people who are still reading. 24 chapters in and we have finally figured out the plan between Bella and Sev. Finally. A lot of people thought some shenanigans were going on and you all were right. Now I'm going to go try and do something productive so I'll see you soon (and hopefully it won't be a month from now) –inkpaperlove **


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the very beginning. What? I know what you're thinking, that I'm 25 chapters late to say this is the very beginning. This is the first chapter that I wrote for TSG. Actually, I wrote this before I even thought about writing about TSG. If I ever had a prologue (which I won't because I'm quite partial to the legitimate first chapter of this story), this would be it. This entire story started from this chapter, a few scribbled paragraphs in my notebook when I was bored in study hall. I guess you can thank my procrastination for this story. (Speaking of which I'm taking an AP test tomorrow which I should be studying for now, but instead I'm writing this chapter so whatever) Now I'm not responding to reviews or PMs for this chapter (or the last chapter) because I'm doing a PM box roundup for chapter 26. If you want to get featured in a lovely author's note of mine, now is the time to do it. The 100****th**** reviewer will get chapter 26 in their inbox before anyone else does. Now that we're set, let's begin chapter 25 shall we? **

***Disclaimer: JKR owns the world. I own a raggedy blanket* **

Chapter 25-

_"We've been picked to create the heir of the Dark Lord!" Her eyes glinted with malice._

_"Right," Hermione nodded vigorously, "Of course."_

_"Let me explain," Snape tried to grab her hands, to stop her from leaving._

_"Fuck you," She spat and then she was gone. Gone. The world stopped spinning for a moment and there was nothing. There could be nothing without her. Because in that moment Severus Snape realized that he was in love with the witch that he had let go._

* * *

Vomit poured out of Hermione's mouth as she crumbled over the stone basin, retching and heaving as the bile stung her throat. Once she was sure that she could stand, she wiped the mess from the front of her jumper, and adjusted the burning metal of the collar on her neck.

_Home._ It was the one thing that had popped into her mind when she apparated. Instead of finding the welcoming arms of her parents, it was the abandoned address of her childhood. The creamy pastel yellow of her old bedroom walls were enveloped in inches of dust and cobwebs, yet they held stories of a more innocent life.

_Fuck. _A sharp pain ricocheted through her body, sending each hair that covered her skin on edge. Seeing white, Hermione stumbled to the ground, gritting her teeth to fight the agony. They were hitting her with increased frequency and intensified vigor, threatening to set each cell of hers on fire.

_I suppose I'm dying now_, Hermione allowed the ache wash over her like a cloak, giving in to the excruciating pains that surrounded her. How ironic, to die in the room that you were raised in.

"_Mummy?" Hermione nestled in front of Susan Granger, watching as her mother fell apart at the edges. She had not left the nursery in hours, choosing instead to stare blankly out the window while rocking in the oak chair, the only piece of furniture remaining in the room. A small knitted blanket was folded into her lap, spelling out Deirdre in neat letters across the top. The blanket had been a present from Nana during the baby shower and all of Susan's friends had clucked over the itty bitty flowers stitched into the corners. Without saying anything, Mrs. Granger stood up and tucked the blanket into a box by her feet, along with a new set of bottles and a stuffed rabbit. _

"_Mummy?" Hermione repeated softly as her mother opened the closet door and stashed the package on the top shelf, far away from prying eyes. _

"_Not now, Hermione," Susan turned away from the stark white walls of the once was nursery and faded away, the room disappearing from Hermione's grasp before she knew what was going on._

"_Hermione?" She was nowhere. Light flickered from an unknown source from all sides. A little girl with black ringlets reached for her hand, a smile warming her thin pink lips. Blue eyes blinked behind a heavy curtain of dark lashes. A frilly taffeta dress swirled around her frame as she bounced on the balls of her feet. _

"_Who are you?" She called back to the child, finding herself floating away from the innocent creature. _

"_Remember to think," The girl giggled, dancing away, "The threat's closer than you think."_

White faded to muted yellow and she was curled into the fetal position on the floor, still alive. The pounding throb had subsided, leaving her bones stiff from the grasp of the pain. Staggering to her feet, Hermione made her way across the hall to the locked door of the once was nursery. Wishing for her wand that was still at _his _house, she forced the door open with a sharp nudge of her shoulder. The old wood gave way to her body weight and she found herself in the vacant room, occupied only by mothballs. The closet door was open an inch and the flimsy cardboard box still sat on the very top shelf, hidden by shadow. It was a rather monotonous beige box with no distinguishable markings to tell the story of the grief that it held inside.

Ripping the tape off, Hermione gingerly remove the contents. The blanket was folded on top of everything, surprisingly intact and only slightly worn by time. A stuffed rabbit with black buttons for eyes, three sets of glass bottles in their original packaging, grainy ultrasound photos with dates scribbled on the back in ink pen. A page had been torn out of a Celtic legend book, the name "Deirdre" circled in bright red pen, the most beautiful woman in Ireland. Underneath a pair of booties and a nightcap, Hermione found a letter tucked away at the bottom, her name clearly printed across the top.

_To My Sweet Hermione, _

_Today, you are now a big sister. I know that you will cherish her and protect her in the years to come. I pray that she turns out as beautiful and as gifted as you. Your father and I have been blessed to have such a perfect daughter as you. Please know that no matter how much we love your sister, we will always love you equally. I know that you're excited and I can't wait for you to meet Deirdre. _

_Love Always, Mommy _

Folding the letter delicately, Hermione tucked it into the pocket of her jumper, blinking back tears. Her parents had loved her so much and she had deceived them, running away to the States on a whim. It was all for nothing.

The doorbell croaked halfheartedly, startling Hermione from her reverie. Gathering her wits about her, Hermione descended the stairwell and opened the front door.

Fuck. Severus Snape stood on her porch. Hermione watched his movements with narrowed eyes, arms crossed over her chest.

"You lied to me," It wasn't an accusation. They both knew the facts, "You're a monster."

Nothing. He just stood there, hands tucked into his pockets, dark and sullen and brooding. So damn cliché. His eyes were hollow, but the sight of them pierced like a white hot knife.

"Go to Hell," Hermione whispered. She wanted him to break, to say something, to blink, breathe. Thin pale lips curved into a smile that made his face look contorted and sickly.

"I'm not the demon that you want me to be," It came out like a rasp, a crumpled leaf floating in a crisp November wind, "Demons are something that manifest within. They eat at you consuming you from the inside. I am no demon, but I'm also not an angel, Miss Granger."

"I loved you," The realization hit her lips before she had the time to consider it. Love? Love was something that bubbled within you, like champagne on an empty stomach.

"You hated me," He shrugged robotically, his shoulders tightening up stiffly.

"I guess that's the same thing," Hermione desperately wanted to scream until her lungs bled, to make his ears ring with harsh words.

"Perhaps," He blinked slowly, "You must come back with me, Miss Granger."

"Why?" If Hermione closed her eyes she could still see the way he had kissed _her_, the witch whose name Hermione didn't dare to think. He had kissed her with such hunger that it pained Hermione to even remember it.

"You'll die without me near you, Miss Granger. Surely you have already felt the effects of your collar," He didn't love her. He wasn't here because he loved her. Only because he was too damn altruistic to let her die.

"I'm already dead," She tried to shut the door, but his hand blocked it and he stepped into the dim lighting of her foyer.

Deep shadows clung to his face, the lack of sleep bruising the bags underneath his eyes, "The only solution would be for us to be dead together."

"You allowed me to think that you cared," Hermione found herself subconsciously stepping into his presence.

"I allowed myself to believe that I didn't," He retorted, closing the gap between them.

His eyes, the eyes that had once been able to turn off gravity, instead grounded her, "It's too late for that."

"Do you really believe that, Miss Granger?" Hermione felt a nudge on her mind, but pushed him away, blocking him out.

"Yes, I do."

**I've never actually cried after writing a piece of fiction. Especially fanfiction. Maybe I need a life. Or fresh air. "I allowed myself to believe that I didn't." Why do I do this to myself? Why can't I just give them a HEA like a normal person would? If you're curious to know what part of this I had written beforehand, it was right when Snape appeared at the porch to the end (with some minor tweaks to fit the story, of course). Somehow, everything that I write turns to fanfiction. The next chapter is going to be an all SPOV which I haven't done since the beginning of this fic. Please send me lots of love that I can read after my 4 hour test! Love you all bunches! –ipl **


	26. Chapter 26

***Toots whistle and blows horn* what's going on, you ask? TSG hit 100 reviews! (Or rather, 108) EEP! So to lovely reviewer #100- bluefirefly5- you should have already received this chapter. Thank you all so much for your fantastic/flawless reviewers. And now for my PM box roundup for chapters 24 and 25. (Feel free to skip this and continue on to our story) **

** : (Chapter 24) Well that was just mean! Can't wait for an update! **

**Meh. I do as I please. But since you asked, here is another chapter. **

**bluefirefly5: (Chapter 24) Poor Hermione. And stupid Severus. He really screwed up this time. But with her collar on, he'll probably be able to find her. Hmm, if she took it off, she won't remember anything and could restart her life in the muggle world... **

**You're right about the collar thing and nobody wants that. I guess Severus is always stupid though, but we still love him! **

**(Chapter 25): Your muse was pretty strong when you wrote that, it's a pretty angsty piece. But it's not really too late, is it? **

**Blame it on hormones. It does lend itself to some pretty creative writing. **

**Severussnape1984: (Chapter 24) Severus should not have done that. Poor Hermione. I feel bad for that girl. I really do. **

**That brings the Team Hermione count up to 2. For the record, I'm Team IPL. Someone please come be on my team with me. **

**(Chapter 25): If anything happens to Hermione Severus's screwed.**

**Who would he love? Answer: Me. Probably not, but I guess a girl can dream. **

**Colors of the World: (Chapter 24) GRRRRRR stupid stupid jerk! You freakin a** hole! Stupid Severus! WWWWHHHHYYYY? GGGRRRRRRR I want to tear Bellatrix to shreds!AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!...Stupid STUPID SEVERUS ;{} Oh Hermione she totally did not deserve that :( I'm so anxious to know what happens..:O. Write soon Please!( literally on my knees) **

**Team Hermione: 3 Team Snape: 0 I write faster when bribed, just throwing that out there. You can get off your knees though, I'm pretty sure that that's not comfortable. **

**(Chapter 25): I really hope you did well on your AP test...I have mine tomorrow! Now about the chapter: Sour and Sweet, Short and Too long, Complicated and Easy...yup that sums it all up! Seriously that's their relationship! Write soon(thumbs up!) :D **

**Thanks! I hope that it went well for you! **

**Amarenima Redwood: (Chapter 24) Well, this is an interesting turn of events. **

**I love your reviews. They're short and to the point. I love long reviews, but I also love short ones because it means that even the lurkers care. **

**(Chapter 25): Excellent chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**Angelwells: (Chapter 24) cool chapter, bit sad but hey thats the way to plot rolls. cant wait for more. **

**You can't always get what want. But if you try sometimes you just might find, you just might find, you get what you NEED. (10 points to anyone who can name the song) **

**who-knows-what: Yay for updates, Yay that you are alive. Boo for exams and real life suckiness. Great drama this chapter, so tantalizing. **

**Preach sister. You know exactly what you're talking about **

**Guest: (Chapter 25) I loved it! Update soon! **

**Nope. Never again. **** Sarcasm **

**Starcrier: (Chapter 25) Ugh, tell me it's not AP European History, 'cuz I have that one tomorrow too and I just can't make myself study for it. I think we need to pull a Les Miserables and throw up barricades and run around with flags screaming "Revolution!" because JUSTICE. **

**I prefer DBQs over FRQs because at least you can bullshit a DBQ. We need to be friends now because I was definitely plotting a Les Miserables takeover. Great minds I guess. Anyway, it was an AP US History test and I pretty much gave up towards the end. Thank goodness for Scooby Doo coloring books because that's exactly what I did. **

**Sorry. Can you tell I'm stressed? Needless to say, this was a good de-stresser, so thanks. Good luck on those DBQ's!**

**BearyFunny66: (Chapter 25) Awwww he cares! Great chapter! **

**Thanks! I feel like Snape is like the tin man and we just found out that he has a heart. **

**jess (guest): (Chapter 25) looking forward to the next one :)**

**Good, I'm glad. You motivate me to write faster. **

**Sophia Lele: (Chapter 25) I loved this chapter! I've only cried once when writing so I'm not sure if you have a life or not :P But in all seriousness this story is amazing.**

**Thanks! The answer is no, I don't have a life. But whatever. **

***Disclaimer: JKR has a brilliant mind. My mind is post AP mush* **

_"You allowed me to think that you cared," Hermione found herself subconsciously stepping into his presence._

_"I allowed myself to believe that I didn't," He retorted, closing the gap between them._

_His eyes, the eyes that had once been able to turn off gravity, instead grounded her, "It's too late for that."_

_"Do you really believe that, Miss Granger?" Hermione felt a nudge on her mind, but pushed him away, blocking him out._

_"Yes, I do."_

**Chapter 26- **

"_Severus," Lily bowed her head, letting curtains of shimmering copper hair cover her knees, "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Please forgive me." _

_Snape said nothing, choosing instead to shove his hands into the pockets of his old baggy trousers, jingling the few coins stashed in there. Sunlight glinted off of the lake, making his head hurt if he stared too long. _

"_Please say something," Lily pleaded, licking her lips. _

"_You chose him," Snape shrugged, reaching over to retrieve his cloak from the grass, "That's all that I have to say." _

_Panic washed over her face and she fumbled to stand up and chase after him, "It was always you, Sev. I love you; you're like a brother to me. I didn't choose him over you. I would never-"_

"_A brother," Snape nodded, "Right." _

_His long legs pumped furiously to the castle, hiding his embarrassment from her. _

"_Professor?" A soft voice called out from him in the shadow of Hogwarts. A glimmer of grey flitted past him, sending chills down his spine. _

_A whisper tickled against his earlobe, "Save me, Professor." _

"_Crucio!_"

"FUCK!" His knees buckled, smashing against the hard marble. The Dark Lord's pale feet were just inches away from his nose as he curled into the ground, willing himself to die.

"You have disssappointed me again Severusss," Lord Voldemort swept around the parlor, keeping his wand trained on him, "Bella has told me the truth of the recent events."

_A tangled mass of brown curls, sliding between his fingertips, wide honey eyes blinking up at him innocently, flushed pink lips caught between slightly oversized teeth. _

Blood. It dripped down his throat, threatening to drown him as he gasped for breath.

_The squiggle between her eyebrows when she was thinking too hard, the way she placed the palms of her hands on her hips when she was upset, the way she tapped the bridge of her nose when she came to a sudden realization. _

A shrieking laugh echoed off of the walls and Bellatrix pointed her wand towards him with a girlish giggle.

_The way she blew on her tea three times before taking a sip, how she her study area sprawled across the entire room yet her notes were precise, the way she clutched her stomach when she laughed as if she were in fear of exploding. _

"H-h-herm-" Soothing black surrounded him and comforted him. He was nothing. There was nothing.

* * *

"Fuck," Snape grimaced, spitting blood out into the basin of his sink. Empty vials littered the bathroom, tossed aside casually. Hermione's absence filled his home, dizzying his senses. A small purple potion lay nestled in his hand and he uncorked hit and swished it down his throat in one fell swoop. A different throbbing overtook him, pulling him away from his lavatory and in front of a shabby yellow house with a busted up front porch.

Dizziness threatened to overtake him and he squatted down on a creaky front step. He needed time to think.

Somewhere inside that battered house, she was waiting for him. He knew the pain that she would experience if she was away from him for too long. He had allowed her to leave his manor, but it hadn't been meant for an extended period of time. The power of the collar was working against her, killing her as time dripped away.

* * *

"You lied to me. You're a monster," The words stung him like a slap to the face, "Go to Hell."

It was the epitome of irony, for he had already been burning in it for years. Fire lapped at her eyes, burning him to ashes.

"I'm not the demon that you want me to be. Demons are something that manifest within. They eat at you consuming you from the inside. I am no demon, but I'm also not an angel, Miss Granger," Snape's voice sounded unfamiliar to him, strained and choked with the effort of the words.

"I loved you," Loved. Past tense. It was a lie of course, she had never cared for him.

_"I understand what it means to keep things from the people you love," She whispered against his lips, "I understand what it means to feel utterly alone."_

_"I hate you," he hissed against her, but continued his ministrations, clutching the small of her back and pressing her against him._

_"I hate you too. I'm glad that we know where we stand with each other."_

"You hated me," He prayed that she would refute the statement.

Her perfect lips opened again, "I guess that's the same thing."

Love and hate are two horns on the same goat, "Perhaps. You must come back with me, Miss Granger."

He could see a pattern of veins crossing over her neck. The collar was a ticking time bomb.

"Why?" Because he loved her. Because every moment that he wasn't around her killed him.

"You'll die without me near you, Miss Granger. Surely you have already felt the effects of your collar," Please come home.

"I'm already dead," Her tone was flat, the tale of the girl who had given up. He kept her from slamming the door and slid next to her.

"The only solution would be for us to be dead together," Her lips parted at his words and he considered capturing them between his own.

"You allowed me to think that you cared," She believed him to be indifferent. If the know-it-all could only see past the tip of her nose, she would know better.

"I allowed myself to believe that I didn't," He was a coward. A failure. He chose Bella because it was easy, uncomplicated.

She flinched and turned away from him, "It's too late for that."

"Do you really believe that, Miss Granger?" He tried to search through her mind, but felt her walls build up.

"Yes, I do," He was dead. It was over.

"Very well," He paused for a breath to compose himself, "I have your wand."

She plucked it from his fingers and stowed it in the pocket of her jeans, "You let me go."

"I couldn't let you stay," He couldn't let her see the way he fell apart. The burn of his Dark Mark has he was summoned to his master. The way he bit back tears when he stumbled back to his manor.

Clenching her jaw, Hermione shot back, "Might as well just finish the deed."

An undressed Bella flickered into his mind, "That's not what I meant."

"How long do I have?" Her hand shot up to the tarnished collar around her neck in question.

"Will you come back with me?"

Her eyes shut and her body turned away from his, "You know I can't do that, sir."

"It would be only a matter of hours," She nodded in deliberation.

"Let me stay with you," He continued, "Please."

Snape tried to reach for her hand, but she rejected him, "I can still smell her perfume on her."

"That's impossible, Miss Granger, it has been nearly a day."

Her fingers reached for her sweater, tugging at the hem. The sight underneath left Severus Snape blanching.

The lycan curse had taken over most of her stomach, and Snape couldn't figure out why.

"I thought that they were healing," He reached out to graze his fingertips against the wound.

"They were," She started, "Until-"

"You left."

He was an asshole. A fucking asshole. She sucked in a shuddering breath when he pressed harder on the jagged cuts of the sliced skin.

Pressing his lips against her abdomen he expected a protest, but he received none.

**Another chapter done. Finally. I probably won't do another PM box roundup for a while. It took forever to do. So I will actually be responding to chapter reviews this chapter. (YAY!) I guess they're progressing… sort of. Now you know what he was doing when she was off vomiting and perusing through her sisters things. I'll see you all again soon! -ipl **

**To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves. **

**- Federico García Lorca**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter is dedicated to Starcrier who said, "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS FOR LONGER THAN 24 HOURS." It seemed pretty urgent so I guess I have to write this, sorry that it's late. Today, I had an argument with a friend on whether or not fanfiction is a "girl" thing. So if you're a male reader that's lurking about, send me a review/PM to let me know that you're not fictional. Then marry me. **

***Disclaimer: JKR owns Hermione Granger's curly hair. I own socks with holes in them* **

_Her fingers reached for her sweater, tugging at the hem. The sight underneath left Severus Snape blanching._

_The lycan curse had taken over most of her stomach, and Snape couldn't figure out why._

_"I thought that they were healing," He reached out to graze his fingertips against the wound._

_"They were," She started, "Until-"_

_"You left."_

_He was an asshole. A fucking asshole. She sucked in a shuddering breath when he pressed harder on the jagged cuts of the sliced skin._

_Pressing his lips against her abdomen he expected a protest, but he received none._

* * *

**Chapter 27- **

Light trickled down from the cracked blinds on the window. In the middle of the night, someone had pushed it open, begging the fresh June air to wash into the stale room. Underneath these shards of light, Hermione ran her fingertips over the faded letter.

_Love Always, Mommy _

Susan Granger had always been a rock in Hermione's life, timeless and eternal. She missed the way her mother baked cookies each Sunday and mailed them to her at Hogwarts. The way she drew a small heart whenever she signed her name, and the way she wore orchid perfume on her wrists. She missed the way she smiled as if she knew all of the world's secrets.

Pine and peppermint.

Peppermint and pine.

A figure twisted around in a set of blankets, sending soft rustles throughout the room.

"Do you remember, Miss Granger," Severus Snape stifled a sleepy yawn, "What I told you the first night that you were in my care?"

He had transfigured a small bed into the center of her old bedroom and had fallen asleep quickly after dressing her abrasions. Hermione noticed the hollows of his cheeks, looking like a starved bird swathed in fabric. It was the face of a man who had seen Hell and had battled his way back to the top.

"Fuck you, Granger?" Hermione smiled weakly, wrapping the sheet she had swiped from the attic tighter around her body. Her jumper had rubbed her wound harshly, causing irritation, and she had been forced to discard it. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her naked and vulnerable.

She knew exactly what he had said, his words still haunting her memories.

_Believe me, Miss Granger; you are of no interest to me. I have seen far better. Do not be content with yourself because I saw you nude._

He chuckled to himself and Hermione wondered if he had slipped into her mind, "I asked you if you really thought highly of me."

"I told you that I trusted you," She folded the letter and set it aside, moving closer to him. He was an enigma, drawing her in despite the rationalities floating around in her head that protested it.

He propped himself up onto one elbow, "Was it the truth?"

The bed wasn't big enough for the both of them, but she curled up around his chest, "I still couldn't tell you the answer."

_She hadn't meant to say it. She didn't even know if she meant it at all._

It had been weeks since that night at the Malfoy Manor, the night that he had come to rescue he and in doing so had condemned her to Hell.

_I am not to be disturbed this weekend. I need time to situate my new pet._

Snape's figure tensed alongside her, "We should return to my manor. You will need new bandages in a few hours."

"I'm fine right here."

She clung beside him, afraid that if she let go for too long then he would slip away into inexistence. In this moment, Severus Snape was here and breathing and smelling of peppermint and pine. However, Hermione reasoned with herself as she pressed the tip of her nose alongside the nape of his neck, reality was bending out of control. They were two lost souls, clinging onto a little piece of happiness that neither of them could explain nor rationalize. They were broken fragments of people searching for a way to put the pieces together. They were floating in a delicate soap bubble, threatening to pop at any moment.

"It meant nothing to me," The baritone of his voice was delicious, rich and thick and full of sorrow.

_Two bodies writhing on the floor, entwined together and screaming obscenities. _

"_Fuck!" His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, his voice coming out in rough pants. _

_An impish giggle escaped her lips, "Do you like that Sev?"_

_Hermione's scream caught in her throat. This couldn't be what she was seeing. There was something wrong. He would push her off and Avada her. It was going to be ok. _

_He loves me, Hermione prayed, He loves me. _

_His lips parted, "Yes." _

_A string in Hermione snapped in that instant and she felt herself break, crumbling from within. _

_He doesn't love me. _

Hermione removed herself from the bed, allowing the sheet to fall from her physique, "It meant everything to me."

"Miss Granger," He saw each bruise on her flesh, the thin skin that pulled tightly over sharp bones. He saw the way she held herself, her shoulders rolling forward in defeat, her eyes tracing the faded pattern of the carpet. The rich pink tint to her flesh had been drained away. She was a rose that had been crushed in his cruel grasp, wilted and broken.

This was not the witch that glimmered with overconfidence in her abilities.

"If you force me to go with you," She whispered, "You'll force me to hate you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Granger," Severus reached for his cloak on the ground and pinned it around her shoulders, hiding her beautifully shattered body behind its heavy fabric, "If you don't come, you will die. And how will your idiotic friends live without you and your mind?"

Harry. His head tilted back in laughter as they gathered around the Christmas dinner table, a rare occurrence of happiness emitting from him in these dark and dangerous times.

Ron. His bright blue eyes peering up at her from under a mess of thick ginger hair, a goofy smile plastered on his face. She remembered the fumbling of his hands whenever the two of them were alone together, as if he didn't know what to do with them as they talked. She remembered the way his entire body blushed red whenever she complimented him on his Quidditch skills. The way his voice always cracked another octave whenever he was flustered, shrieking in near panic. She recalled the words that he whispered into her ear before she departed on her flight to America, "Love you, Hermione."

It was love, something innocent that brought a smile to her face. It caressed her body and kept her hovering a foot off of the ground. With Ron she didn't fear a flame that threatened to burn her from the inside out. It was safe, secure, and guaranteed.

"You're right," Hermione nodded, "But I'm not going back for you, I'm going back for them."

* * *

**Bahhhhhhh. Now, I sound like a sheep. I guess this is progress. It really is impossible for it to get any worse than it already is. How do you guys feel about Ron? (I know, I know, nobody really likes Ron) Do you think that she really loves him? I think that you get to a point in your life when you have to build up walls so that you don't end up getting hurt. I'm sorry that this is a short chapter (most of them are these days. Real life problems and such) Anyway, the following quote is from my favorite band, Mumford & Sons. The song is called "White Blank Page". I was listening to it while writing this chapter. I highly recommend it and if you go listen to it please tell me so we can obsess over its amazingness together. Woot. ~ipl**

"**Her white blank page **

**and a swelling rage, rage**

**You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink**

**You desired my attention, but denied my affections, my affections**

**So tell me now where was my fault, **

**in loving you with my whole heart?"**

**~Mumford and Sons **


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is dedicated to Narcissaist who is on Team Inkpaperlove with me! I was way too excited to find someone else on my team. I think that I should make tshirts that we can all wear and people will think that we're in some sort of weird cult. IPL for the win. Or rather, Snamione for the win. **

***Disclaimer: JKR is a multi-millionare. I just like buying overpriced icecream***

* * *

_Ron. His bright blue eyes peering up at her from under a mess of thick ginger hair, a goofy smile plastered on his face. She remembered the fumbling of his hands whenever the two of them were alone together, as if he didn't know what to do with them as they talked. She remembered the way his entire body blushed red whenever she complimented him on his Quidditch skills. The way his voice always cracked another octave whenever he was flustered, shrieking in near panic. She recalled the words that he whispered into her ear before she departed on her flight to America, "Love you, Hermione."_

_It was love, something innocent that brought a smile to her face. It caressed her body and kept her hovering a foot off of the ground. With Ron she didn't fear a flame that threatened to burn her from the inside out. It was safe, secure, and guaranteed._

_"You're right," Hermione nodded, "But I'm not going back for you, I'm going back for them."_

* * *

**Chapter 28- **

_1979_

_Diagon Alley was busier than usual, bustling to the brim with squawking witches and wizards as they purchased last minute Christmas presents. A heavily mustached man shivered in the cold, selling the last of his wares. Somewhere down the street a child fussed over dropping a sticky lollypop onto the pavement. _

_Severus Snape tightened his scarf around his face, shielding him from the nippy December air. Pinpricks stabbed him in his arm, his Dark Mark burning hotter than before. _

_Just a minute more. _

_There. _

_A small laugh echoed outside as the glass door of the store in front of him swung open. A flash of red hair and there she was, her palm pressed flat against the small swell of her stomach. _

_A glow radiated off of her face as she adjusted her packages and began to walk towards him. _

_For the briefest of moments, the smile of Lily Potter flickered as her eyes found the familiar inky pools of her ex best friend. For a moment she believed that he was there, in Diagon Alley. For a second she allowed herself to believe that he was right there in front of her. _

_Of course, when she looked again, it was if he had never been there, just a fluttering of lazy snowflakes to the ground. _

Three days, Hermione Granger paced furiously around her bedroom, knocking stuff over and then rearranging it only to knock it over again. Three fucking days, he had left her alone in his manor.

_I have business to attend to, Miss Granger. I shall be back as soon as it is possible for me to return._

* * *

Three days of her imagining all of the awful things that could have occurred to him in his absence.

She pictured his body contorted into impossible shapes, or oozing blood onto the thirsty earth, or icy cold and vacant from an _Avada._

She didn't love Severus Snape- she couldn't love him.

His eyes burned like Hell, consuming the pathway to her unsheltered heart. His lips rounded around words that felt like a curse on her skin. His hands molded her world as if it were made of putty. His presence created a vacuum that sucked away all logic. She found herself yearning for oxygen when he stepped into the same room as her.

She didn't love him. She couldn't love him.

If he was dead, then she was too.

Fuck.

* * *

_October 31, 1981_

_Lily Potter twisted her hair into a bun, staring at the blank piece of parchment on the desk in front o her. Hand trembling, she printed the first line in her looping handwriting. _

"_Severus Snape-"_

_Lily paused to place her hand on her stomach, stroking the small swell underneath her jumper. _

"_It has been years. Too many to count without thinking of heartbreak. Every day that passes, I think of you. I think of the night that ruined everything. I love you. Maybe in another life, things would be different. But they're not. I love James. You made your choices and I made mine. I wish that things could be different and we can be best friends again. However, I'm not so naïve that I believe that could actually happen. I'm honestly and deeply sorry for what has happened between the two of us. These may not be the words that you want to hear, but they are the truth. We are at an impasse, unable to cross the rift that lies between us. Surely you must have heard about my son, Harry. He turned a year old in July. We sent you an invitation to the party, but I'm not sure if you received it. Anyway, I'm writing this letter to tell you that I'm pregnant again, with a little girl. We hope to name her Sage. It would make e deliriously happy if you would be the godfather. James and I have spoken and it would mean a great deal to us. Hopefully, it will settle our differences. I pray that you can forgive me. _

_Love Always, Llly Potter _

_Lily neatly folded the sheet of parchment, carefully sliding it into an envelope and tucking it into the pocket of her jumper. _

_A clatter at the front door sent her hair on ends, "James?" _

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off — just go!"_

* * *

"Miss Granger?" A weary voice from her doorway.

Him.

Lacerations marred his expression, tracing from his brow bone to his jawline. The horrors that had occurred to him still lingered in the way that he stood, his stance suggesting that he was hiding something from her.

"You're back," Three days, three fucking days of Hermione Granger feeling absolutely useless.

A sneer spread across his face, "You were always so observant, Granger."

He was alive, in her room and breathing he air. Of course, that only gave her the opportunity to kill him herself.

"You could have said something! You were so vague when you left and all that went through my mind was all of the nasty things that could have happened to you and how I couldn't do anything about it!"

He laughed coldly, "How delightful, to have a little school girl pining after me in my absence."

"What crawled up your arse and _died_, Professor?" How dare he treat her like this? As if she was nothing to him?

"A little pain, Miss Granger," He drawled, "that it appears I am stuck with."

_You allowed me to think that you cared. _

_I allowed myself to believe that I didn't. _

"You're lying," She was twisted in knots, threatening to spring at any moment, "Why? What the hell happened to you?"

"The Dark Lord happened," He laughed harshly again, "What else could happen?"

"We could leave," Hermione tried to reach out and sooth the scrapes with her touch, but he pulled himself away.

"There is no leaving, you foolish girl," There he was, the usual condescending Professor Snape that had tormented her all through her years at Hogwarts.

"You left me!" She practically screamed back at him, "FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS! All you said was that you had BUSINESS to attend to! And the entire time I am pacing around in this FUCKING room trying to think of the note I'm going to write for my two best friends when I commit suicide because I LOVE YOU TOO FUCKING MUCH TO LET YOU LEAVE ME!"

Her chest heaved with the effort of her words as she punched furiously at his chest. With one smooth movement of his hands, he had her wrists captured in his hands.

"Love?" His voice was far too low, like a predator stalking his prey.

"Love. "

"I left because I'm a coward, Miss Granger," He tugged her wrists, sending her toppling towards him; "I left because I didn't know what it would mean to stay."

"I've been trying to hard not to," She admitted softly, "It would be easier to hate you."

"Everyone that I have ever loved is dead. Because of me," He lifted her chin with one hand and she was forced to stare into those damn eyes of his.

"I suppose that is a risk I'm willing to take," Hermione breathed.

"Is it?" His nose grazed against hers and long tendrils of raven hair tickled her cheeks.

"It is."

It was then that he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't a consuming kiss, or a kiss built on pent up frustrations. It was something real and tangibly beautiful. And it was all theirs.

* * *

**Yay for another chapter done. Boo for how long it took to update it. Yay for it being almost summer. Boo for final exams. I know a lot of you hate Lily, but I know that a lot of you like her. She's here regardless (or rather, her memory is .. sad face). Is this progress? Gasp? Can this be true? Please leave lots of love because I don't get any in the real world… -ipl **


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter is dedicated to you. Yes, you. Without all of my lovely readers this fic wouldn't be around today. So thank you for sticking around and dealing with all of my shenanigans. I want to give you all awkward long distance over the internet hugs. **

***Disclaimer: JKR owns the HP world. I own baggy sweaters***

* * *

_"Everyone that I have ever loved is dead. Because of me," He lifted her chin with one hand and she was forced to stare into those damn eyes of his._

_"I suppose that is a risk I'm willing to take," Hermione breathed._

_"Is it?" His nose grazed against hers and long tendrils of raven hair tickled her cheeks._

_"It is."_

_It was then that he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't a consuming kiss, or a kiss built on pent up frustrations. It was something real and tangibly beautiful. And it was all theirs._

* * *

**Chapter 29- **

The alleyway was unlit, shadows creeping along the crumbling brick wall. Two hooded figures, swathed in cloaks and darkness, slipped down the narrow road, their footsteps echoing in the night air. At the end of the path, a third person approached them, a mask hiding the face behind it.

"My brothers," the figure greeted them, a feminine voice breaking the eerie silence, "I pray that you come bearing good news."

One of the cloaked strangers bowed deeply, his voice sounding as if he had been chewing on gravel, "They have returned."

"Together?" The woman asked.

"Together," With his response, the lady turned to the other companion, the one who said nothing.

"You know what to do," The female reached into her robes, pulling out a package covered in brown paper.

The figure nodded, saying nothing as a pale arm reached out of his cloak to grab the bundle.

Further down the street, a crippled hag limped along under the harsh light of the streetlamps. She scowled, peering into the alley and for a second she thought she saw three menacing figures on the other side. Of course, when she tried to get a better look there was nothing but the scampering of rodents in the street.

* * *

"The Dark Lord requests your attendance this weekend, Miss Granger," Severus Snape sat across from her at the breakfast table.

Hermione placed her mug of tea on the wood, "Gee Hermione, isn't it a lovely morning? Why yes, Professor, this weather is quite nice."

"This is no laughing matter, Miss Granger," In the light of the morning sun he was rugged, all raw edges.

Hermione sighed, "It never is."

Voldemort.

"He wishes to see you alone," with a flick of his wand, a quill and some parchment appeared in front of him, "You are to be deliriously happy. You shall offer him memories of how much you love me. You shall let him see a conversation you had with Potter, that he told you to meet him at this address."

He slid the parchment over to her and she memorized its contents quickly before it turned to ash.

"This is crucial, Miss Granger. He believes you to be cunning, present yourself as his faithful slave. Do this and perhaps he will spare your life," Professor Snape was all business, a mask of indifference taped onto his face.

"And what about yours? Your life, I mean."

His eyes turned to glass as he stood up, pushing his chair in roughly, "The Dark Lord has granted me a courtesy, it will not happen again."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione scrambled after him, sloshing tea onto the mahogany table.

"It means, Miss Granger," he spoke slowly, annunciating each syllable, "That I am running on borrowed time."

The jagged scrapes on his face seemed more pronounced as his words sunk in deeply.

_I'm running on borrowed time. _

Severus Snape was like a thunderstorm.

He wreaked havoc on her life, destroying everything good in sight. Then she realized the dangerous and exotic beauty of him. He was the perfect summer storm, brilliant and breathtaking.

And like all things, he was fleeting.

"And when your time is up?" The question hung heavy in the air, thick and tangible with unspoken questions.

He only grimaced, "You are free."

Freedom.

She hadn't known the meaning of the word until now.

"I wouldn't be free," Hermione hid her face behind her hands, "You are my freedom."

Years ago, Hermione would have found it medieval to be so invested in someone else. She was independent and certainly strong enough to be on her own.

Yet here she was.

He was her everything and without him she was nothing.

"Don't say things like that," Severus glowered, "I never want to hear you say something like that ever again."

"But-" She began, but he coldly cut her off.

"You have no future with me," He turned sharply on his heel, leaving Hermione feeling utterly alone.

* * *

_Severus Snape shifted the porcelain of his mug back and forth between his fingers. The rain around the cafe pattered on, covering the London streets in a thick gray haze. At the door, a bell rang, signalling the arrival of three heavily clothed people. The first to enter removed a scarf, revealing a beautiful face, red from the cold weather._

_"Hermione," Ron Weasley hung his heavy coat on the hook by the door, "Take Hugo and find him a seat."_

_Hermione grabbed the tiny hand of her son, walking with him to the table next to Snape's. Her eyes were bright, lips curving into a smile that never seemed to cease._

_Chocolate eyes connected with coal black, yet she never seemed to falter._

_"Professor," She nodded politely, then helped her son into a chair. Ron reappeared at his wife's side, giving her a loving kiss on her temple._

_Severus waited nearly an hour for them to leave, and yet Hermione never gave him a second glance as she stepped back into the drizzle._

_You have no future with me._

* * *

"Professor?" Hermione hovered over his bed, peeling the sweat covered sheets from his body. Tears stained his face as he thrashed about, occasionally letting out a small moan.

"Professor!" She tried again louder, sending his eyes crashing open. He looked like a madman, his hair twisted wildly around his face. He reached out for her, pulling her into his chest. She felt his nose press into her hair, breathing her scent in deeply. No words were exchanged because there were no words that could be formed to give justice to how they felt in that moment. Hermione felt like a thief, stealing time so she could be with him for just a few more seconds, minutes, lifetimes. It was never enough, it would never be enough. Severus felt the world drowning him, Hermione slipping further and further from his grasp. Each bitter word that he said to her cut him twice as deeply. He was an asshole, a selfish fucking asshole. Her fingers found his neck, sending shivers down his spine as she twirled locks of raven hair around her fingers. Her skin smelled faintly of vanilla, the remnants of her body wash still clinging to her flesh. He wanted desperately to apologize for his selfishness. He wanted to wash away the wounds created by his own weakness. She wished to kiss away each doubt and fear that still lingered in his mind. She yearned to chase away his pain with sweet promises of the years to come. Instead, they lay there in silence, clinging onto each other in the dark, saying nothing but feeling everything.

* * *

"Merlin!" Hermione groaned as a shard of glass ripped through her index finger, sending droplets of scarlet rushing to the surface. She sucked the wound into her mouth before grabbiing her wand to seal the wound.

"And what, Miss Granger," A velvet voice rumbled behind her, "Do you think you are doing?"

She froze, hiding her face in his potions cabinet. A shattered vial littered the ground around her. Blushing red, Hermione emerged, dusting dirt off her jeans.

"I believe that I have explicit rules against going through my stores, of course you've never abided by those rules before," His lips curled into a sneer. He flicked his wand, sending the glass into a wastebin.

"So do enlighten me on what you were so desperate to find," His arms crossed over his chest, making Hermione feel very, very, small.

Her lips parted, her admission coming out of her mouth before she had the time to consider it, "Wolfsbane."

Her collar burned at her neck and Hermione angrily looked at Snape once she had realized what he had done.

Blasted collar.

"And? For what purpose?" His eyes narrowed and more words came falling from her lips.

"The full moon is in two days."

"You won't change, Miss Granger, they were human when they attacked you. Though human is a loose interpretation of the word."

Hermione's lip quivered at the mention of the werewolves, "I'm afraid, Professor. You've seen the way that my body has been affected by the toxins."

He didn't need a reminder, he knew what lay under her jumper, "It needs to be prepared fresh and I don't have the ingredients nor do I have the time to produce it. As a smart girl like you should know, you also have to take it every day for a week before the full moon."

Fear flickered across her face as she pulled her arm against her stomach, "So I'll have to face it?"

Snape scoffed, "Haven't you faced much worse with your idiotic friends?"

His expression softened when he saw her wince at his words, "We'll face it. Together."

* * *

_"My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I was born on September 19, 1979 to David and Susan Granger. Growing up, I didn't have very many friends. I was weird- always the girl with the book to her face. By the age of 7 I wanted to be a biochemist. When other kids kicked a ball back and forth, I stayed inside reading about organic compounds. I was 11 when I found what looked to be a man from another era sitting patiently on my front porch, a kind twinkle in his blue eyes. It was that day that I found out that I was more than just a bookworm, I was a witch._

_At Hogwarts I met my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They quickly became the brothers that I never had..."_

Hermione rolled the parchment up, tying a string around the middle.

"Miss Granger?" As usual, he showed up right when her mind began to dwell on him, "What is that?"

She handed him the roll, "If anything happens to me during the full moon, read this to me."

"What magic is this?" His fingers found the string, but her she stopped him.

"No magic," Hermione smiled softly, "But it will help me find myself."

**DONE. ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE BAG! Let's throw a party... shall we? Team IPL internet party and you're all invited. I've been loving all of your fantastic reviews, you are all flawless people. *Awkward internet hug from my computer to yours* **

**Question of the Chapter: What was your dream profession as a child? **

**I wanted to be an artist and a professional dog walker. **

**Now, I'm god awful at drawing stick figures and I prefer cats. **

**Quote: **

**And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours**

**That I was so yours for the taking**

**I'm so yours for the taking**

**That's when I felt the wind pick up**

**I grabbed the rail while choking up**

**These words to say and then you kissed me...**

**I knew it from the start**

**So my arms are open wide**

**Your head is on my stomach**

**And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep**

**Here we are**

**On this 18th floor balcony...**

**We're both flying away. **

**~ Blue October**


	30. Chapter 30

**I have a feeling this AN is going to get unnecessarily long because I'm feeling a bit scattered brain. So I'm pumping this chapter out because Narcissaist is a flawless human being and decided to make Team IPL shirts. You can find it on the TSG blog (link on my profile). I loved all of your answers to last chapter's Q. I had such big ambitions as a child, and now I can hardly get out of bed in the morning. I also remember wanting to be a novelist (obviously inspired by the lovely JKR). Now I find it difficult to write anything original without featuring a sneering Potions master or a bushy haired know it all (though I doubt you guys have any complaints). I may pursue writing as a side job when I get older, but I also want to be a psychiatrist and diagnose mental diseases.**

**bluefirefly5 was not a fan of Snape's dream...nightmare...sequence last chapter. Would you all be terribly angry with me if I told you that was a contender for the ending of this fic? I had like 5 endings written out and that was created when I was under a lot of stress. Obviously, I would not be so cruel as to actually do that to you. Please, continue to love me and put up with my bullshit.**

**Disclaimer: JKR inspires young authors (like myself). I can't find the inspiration to brush my hair.**

* * *

_"Miss Granger?" As usual, he showed up right when her mind began to dwell on him, "What is that?"_

_She handed him the roll, "If anything happens to me during the full moon, read this to me."_

_"What magic is this?" His fingers found the string, but her she stopped him._

_"No magic," Hermione smiled softly, "But it will help me find myself."_

* * *

**Chapter 30- *side note to freak out about making it to 30 chapters***

"PROFESSOR!" Hermione screamed, tilting her head back in agony, eyes rolling backwards as she fisted the sheets. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, leaving her curls matting around her face. Severus Snape hed over her, occasionally tipping a pain relief potion down her open mouth.

"I'm here," He whispered into her ear, yet she heard nothing. She saw nothing but white hot pain burning through her retinas. The burning sensation seemed to lull for a moment and she panted heaving breaths, gasping for air.

"Miss Granger I'm going to have to take your jumper off of you," Severus paused, waiting for to deny him as he began to pull at the hem of her sweater, "You're burning up."

An animalistic moan escaped her lips as another wave crashed over her.

If anything happens to me during the full moon, read this to me.

The parchment felt heavy in the pocket of his cloak, his long fingers tugging it out and pulling gently on the string.

"FUCK!" She drew her knees up to her chest, rolling over onto her side to ease the pain.

Sucking in a breath, Severus Snape began to read, "_My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I was born on September 19, 1979 to David and Susan Granger..._"

He read each word carefully, giving enough weight to each syllable and pausing at every comma. Her body relaxed with his words, sinking farther into the mattress.

"_...I didn't mean to do it. Fall in love, I mean. Logic tells me that I should hate him, for I am a prisoner to Severus Snape. Though maybe it isn't my collar that keeps me here after all. He doubts the words that I say, but he is a man who has been hurt throughout his life. I trust him with my body and soul and though it is naive for me to think of years to come when we may only have a matter of weeks, I pray for our forever. Sincerely, HJG._"

Snape paused, trailing his fingers over the ink, careful not to smear it.

_I pray for our forever._

"Professor?" A soft cry from the bed sent him leaning over her frame, meticulously scanning for injury, "Is it over?"

"You, Miss Granger," He pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder, snaking his lips down her arm and to the palm of her hand, "Are a conundrum."

Her body seemed to be swallowed up by his bed, his sheets consuming her small frame. Her skin was as pale as a sheet, with a blanket of sweat covering her skin. Her breath was so shallow it was almost nonexistent. A weak smile spread across her face and her eyelids closed.

"I love you," The whisper from her lips was barely audible, though felt strong when it reached his ears.

For hours, Severus waited, rising to his feet at the slightest movement of her dried her body off, wrapping it in only the softest blankets that he possessed. She was a delicate candle flame, threatening to blow out at any minute. When the pain came back to her, he would start her letter from the beginning, tracing her name over and over on the soft skin of her arm.

_I pray for our forever._

"Don't leave me," He bowed his head over her still body, "Dear god don't leave me."

* * *

_Please. Please. Please. Please._

_The sounds of his heavy footsteps were all that he heard as he stumbled down the pavement and up the three porch steps. The front door was ajar, the dark night air leaking inside._

_Please. Please. Please. Please._

_The contours of a shadowed body lay to the side of the room but he couldn't bare to get closer to look at it. It wasn't her. It couldn't be her. They had a fucking deal._

_Please. Please. Please. Please._

_"Lily!" A croaked, strained voice came from his mouth as he took the stairs two at a time. A soft infant cry sent him into a bedroom with the door pushed wide open._

_Please. Please. Please. Please._

_Beautiful green eyes were turned towards the ceiling, and they were utterly empty. A copper blanket of hair covered smooth creamy skin, long gone cold._

_"Lily," A cry, he was broken._

_He was dead._

_Fucking dead._

* * *

"Lily," He choked out the name against salty skin, his body convulsing as he fought back the sorrow that threatened to overtake him.

"Professor?" The body beneath him shifted away and Hermione Granger pulled the sheets up to her neck, "You said her name."

"I'm-" He paused, looking up at her from his dark, spell casting eyes.

"Save it," The pains of another attack rippled through her, a warning sign for what was to come, "I already know."

Severus Snape was a broken man. Lily Evans was an untouchable spirit, mesmerizing and intoxicating. She held a hold on his heart that transcended through her death. She was his eternity. For him letting go meant moving on, and moving on meant forgetting. Severus never wanted to forget the way her scent lingered on his robes when she stole a hug before class, the way her tongue darted out to lick her lips whenever she was nervous, the way she kept her hair always tucked on the left side behind her ear.

Hermione Granger knew all of this.

And it killed her.

**First off- I want to apologize for this taking so long. I started writing this chapter literally 5 minutes after I posted chapter 29. After that, life decided to hit me like a battering ram. I finished finals week with only minor scratches and now I'm on break which means hopefully a lot more chapters. I'm also sorry that this chapter is ridiculously short. I really wanted to start on chapter 31 and I figured that something was better than nothing. Until (hopefully soon) next time- ipl**

**Quote:**

**"A mighty pain to love it is,**

**And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;**

**But of all pains, the greatest pain**

**It is to love, but love in vain."**

**-Abraham Cowley**

**Question: Have you ever had feelings for someone who didn't feel the same way back?**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter is the product of staying up entirely too late and immediately beginning to write when I woke up. Do with this information what you will. I'm also posting this because angel14108 who threatened to send a dozen Voldemorts after my ass if I didn't update in 24 hours. Clearly, I value my life. Also- I'm working on a side project called "Strangers". It's an SS/HG fic so if you want to go and check out the prologue- it's posted. **  
***Disclaimer: JKR is amazing. I have zero self control if you put food in front of me***

_Severus Snape was a broken man. Lily Evans was an untouchable spirit, mesmerizing and intoxicating. She held a hold on his heart that transcended through her death. She was his eternity. For him letting go meant moving on, and moving on meant forgetting. Severus never wanted to forget the way her scent lingered on his robes when she stole a hug before class, the way her tongue darted out to lick her lips whenever she was nervous, the way she kept her hair always tucked on the left side behind her ear._

_Hermione Granger knew all of this._

_And it killed her._

* * *

**Chapter 31-**

_Harry-_

_I don't have much time. I need you to meet me at the Royal Oak tomorrow at six. I've enclosed the address._

_Much Love, Hermione_

Blowing on the ink to prompt it to dry, Hermione gestured towards the owl that had been hovering over her head. Stroking downy feathers, she whispered, "Get it to him. Make sure that he's safe."

"Miss Granger?" His voice looped around her tenderly and Hermione desperately wanted to arch her body towards the source of it, instead she reached across the desk for an envelope.

"It is done," Her hair fell around her face like a shield, shielding her from his scrutiny.

"You enclosed the address?"

Pine and peppermint.

Peppermint and pine.

"Obviously," Hermione spun around in the chair, making an exit from the room.

"I didn't picture you to have a flair for the dramatics, Miss Granger," He sneered, blocking the door with his body.

She clenched her jaw, "I have things that I need to attend to. Now let me pass."

"Not until you allow me to speak," Hermione wondered if she could push him hard enough to shove past him and into the safety of her own bedchambers.

He paused, hovering over her, "I remember the way that you would sit in my class, legs crossed underneath your desk and books piled so high that I could only see the very top of your head. I remember the way that you would leave my classroom each day with ink stains on your fingers because you were always too focused on your work to pay attention to the way that the quill dripped. I remember the way that you flinched when Longbottom screwed up yet another one of his potions, not because he messed up but because I took my wrath out on him. I remember the way that you would grip the stirring rod so tightly that your knuckles would bleed. I remember the dress that you wore to the Yule Ball, and the way you glowed on the arm of Krum. I remember the way you looked up at me that night at the Malfoy Manor and you looked up at me with such relief in your eyes. I will never forget that look that you gave me. Lily put all of her trust in me and I betrayed her. I will never be able to forgive myself for that. I go to bed each night with her empty green eyes staring into my own. She is dead, and nothing that I can do to change it. But when she lost her life, I felt dead too. You, Miss Granger, brought me back to life. You are fresh air in my dried lungs. Your very existence keeps me going throughout each day. Last night I feared that you would leave this Earth. I would never be able to live with myself if that was the case."

Something in Hermione let go and her fingers found the back of his neck.

His lips tasted of fire. They threatened to consume her, to rip apart her very existence. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, distorted at first but bringing clarity when the two were brought together. He moved against her, as fluid as water, covering her body as if were the easiest thing in the world. His fingers were everywhere, leaving messages on her skin in a language that she had yet to discover. It wasn't a goodbye kiss, but rather a kiss that promised eternity.

And for once, it felt right.

* * *

"Do you have what I needed?" The woman sat poised in her armchair, her face hidden by shadow.

The man reached into its robes, pulling out a vial of inky black liquid, "Just a drop will do."

"And it will kill?" The woman rolled the vial back and forth between the tips of her fingers, before pocketing it.

"Within moments."

"Brilliant."

* * *

_Carina was everything pure. Her eyes gleamed bright and when she smiled it appeared as if the world stood still. Her hair shined brighter than the sun and her skin was as unblemished as freshly fallen snow. Her words sounded a song, each word delicately falling from her perfect lips._

_Nakir was everything bitter. He was rough edges and asymmetry. Everything he touched turned to ash. He was bent and he was broken. His eyes were dull and empty and unforgiving._

_The two of them loved each other fearlessly. But whenever they were together for too long, destruction occurred. Their passion for each other sent fire to the world and they were doomed to spend eternity apart._

_Each night Carina and Nakir looked up at the moon from their different corners of the world, knowing that the other was somewhere else doing the same._

_It was a love so great that it didn't need words. It didn't need to be thought of. It was always there, no matter the cost._

_Because that is what love is._

Hermione paused, carefully folding the corner of the page and sliding the book back onto the shelf.

It was always there.

The library door creaked open and she could hear soft footsteps.

"Professor?" Hermione called out, alerting him to her location before turning her attention back to the rows of cracked spines.

"Master wishes you to eat lunch," Knob was behind her, levitating a sandwich platter and a goblet of wine in front of him.

"Thank you Knob," Hermione plucked the plate from the air and settled into a leatherback chair. With a crack, the house elf had disappeared.

Hermione lifted the top slice of bread, picking the wilted pieces of lettuce off. Lifting another book from the shelf, she rearranged her sandwich and began to eat while scanning the pages.

It was an old potions textbook, with notes written in the margins in spiky ink. At the reminder of her professor, she felt her mouth grew dry.

His lips molded and shaped her entire world. His body was a force that she would never be able to fight off.

She reached for the goblet of wine, taking a small sip.

"Miss Granger?" He appeared behind her with the smallest trace of a smile on his lips. Hermione tried to reply, but something was wrong.

She wanted to scream, but her throat was closing up and she couldn't force a sound out. The world was trembling and shaking around her and voices flooded her ears, but she couldn't distinguish them. Someone grabbed her around the waist but she didn't have the strength to fight it off.

She saw his face for the briefest of moments, but then the world went dark.

* * *

**Still here? I'm honestly shocked that I have people who still read this. I drag you through all kinds of bruhaha. Anyway, I love each and every one of you. Especially when you send me death threats. Much love, ipl**

**Quote:**

**"What good is the warmth of summer, without the cold of winter to give it sweetness." - John Steinbeck**

**Question: Do you think that opposites attract?**


End file.
